Family Ties
by Kirei Ryuusei
Summary: Johan has proposed to Judai and must face Judai's parents to bless their engagement. However, things gets complicated as Judai's past life ties itself to him and his beloved. Will their love endure the trial or will their bonds break under pressure?
1. My Fiance is Rich!

_Kirei: Yo minna! I'm excited! This is the beginning of a new chapter of the Family Business series! Family Ties~!_

_Johan: Why do I have a bed feeling about this one?_

_Kirei: Because you're still sore about me writing about you being hell-bent on revenge._

_Johan: Damn straight I am!_

_Judai: But Johan, she __did__ have us engaged. _

_Johan: …Yeah I guess she did._

_Kirei: And I score some points on that note! Also, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX but I do own my plot and OC!_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"C'mon! C'mon!" a brown-haired youth coaxed his luggage to shut it's mouth. However, it was stubborn as Judai wrestled with the green-colored suitcase. He belly flopped onto the bag before scrambling onto the bag and sitting on it. His fingers fumbled to zip the item completely closed. When he did the brunette breathed a sigh of relief. "Gotcha!"

Suddenly the top of the suitcase disagreed, ejecting the duelist from his perch and sprawled onto the ground. Clothes and other items clattered onto the carpeted floor of the room he resided. SWISH! A door opened to reveal Johan. Green eyes scanned the room. "Need help?"

"Just a little…" the holder of Haou answered. It had bee about two months since he and his bluenette lover were engaged and began a new life. The nineteen-year-old, in order to remain with his boyfriend, joined a secret organization, Echo, that Johan, his twin sister, Jazzlyn, and his adoptive parents, Devi and Leanne, were employed under. They were paranormal anomaly detectives, or PAD for short, whose jobs were to investigate, exorcise, solve, even exterminate the supernatural.

Johan started to neatly fold the clothes of the former Osiris student into the suitcase. Judai discovered that the PAD was an exceptional marksman for his age and, according to his relatives, a cunning agent. With an eyesight surpassing a human's, the green-eyed male could hit virtually every target. The bluenette revealed his home, family, and occupation prior to their engagement, fearing the caramel-eyed adolescent would reject him. However, the experience only strengthen their bond.

During the beginning of learning Johan's trade, both he and Judai were captured by two members of an opposing organization known as Haze. Their captors, an affluent gentleman and a hunter, were familiar with the gunman, and continually tortured Johan. Only after injuring the brunette enraged the agent sufficiently to construct a hasty escape. After Judai was in safe hands did the green-eyed operative scout his captors.

That was when Judai discovered the hidden darkness in Johan's heart, which manifested as a spiteful resentment towards the two men that tortured him, Giese and Reaper. In the past Giese had been the man who killed his original deck's spirits. Reaper, in the twenty-year-old's mind, was the blame for the 'death' of his parents (they were declared missing after an explosion). Hell-bent on revenge, Johan actually stood at gunpoint with Reaper, prepared to shoot a bullet that would've killed both the silver-haired man and himself. Of course Judai stopped his love from hurting himself but never ceased worrying over the mar of darkness in his fiancé.

ZIP! The luggage shut with no resistance. A smirk of satisfaction graced the experienced PAD's face. Caramel eyes glared teasingly before their lips met. Behind the couple a gagging noise was heard. "Jeez, are you even gonna wait for marriage?"

Both males broke away, flushed at the newcomer. In the doorway stared what would be Johan had he been born female. The lady, they knew, as Jazzlyn, Johan's younger twin sister. First to recover from their embarrassing moment, the marksman queried. " What do you want, Jazz?"

"Just letting you know, that we'll be there in another hour or so." she informed. "Now come down for lunch."

The couple followed Jazzlyn into the lounge, one of the normal appearing rooms in the GHOST, short for Getaway Hovercraft for Overseas and Space Travel. Though Judai memorized all the locations of weapons in the vicinity. On a table sat a smorgasbord of sandwiches and desserts. They sat in chairs where Johan's caretakers, Devi and Leanne sat. The two sat besides each other, and cautiously sampling a sandwich. "This is good, who cooked?"

"Jazzlyn." the purple-haired mother of the Andersen twins chirped. Immediately Johan and Judai choked, trying to dispel the foot. From across the room, the cook for lunch crossed her arms. "I'm not that bad of a cook!"

Everyone laughed.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

The GHOST landed within the private area of the Japanese airport. The brunette quipped. "You know, I' always what's behind here."

His green bad glided against tiled floors of the airport. A grey rolling duffel and it's owner accompanied it. The males had their hands intertwined with a certain twin trailing behind them, who was carrying a blue duffel bag casually along her shoulder. The trio strolled into the baggage claim area. Caramel eyes scanned the vicinity until they noticed a sign that read 'Yuki'.

A tall man garbed in slacks and a white collar shirt held the sign. The dark purple-haired man's brown eyes locked with the nineteen-year-old's gaze. Judai laughed and hugged the person. And his boyfriend, despite knowing that his fiancé was just really friendly, suppressed the twinge of jealousy bubbling. "Koichi!"

"Okaeri nasai _(1)_, Judai-sama." the guy, Koichi, greeted as the Andersen twins approached. The former Osiris student turned to the duo. "Koichi, this is my fiancé, Johan."

Johan gave a polite bow. "Hajimemashite _(2)_."

"And his sister, Jazzlyn." The woman gave a similar gesture. "Johan, Jazz, this is Koichi and he's my…uh…"

"His butler." the brown-eyed man finished before glancing at his wristwatch. "Judai-sama, shall we go?"

A nod promptly answered. The butler led the trio to a sleek silver SUV/van. The corporate casually dressed man opened the door for the group and took the luggage, despite the duelists' protests. The settled into seats which were surrounding a table while Koichi drove. Mirroring the time the couple rode on a motorcycle through the countryside, Johan wondered. "Uh…Neo, are you rich?"

Copying the answer the marksman gave, the brunette smiled. "It was the butler wasn't it? Hate me for it?"

"Maybe~" the young adult answered in a flirtatious manner. Having enough of the lovey-dovey stuff, Jazzlyn cried. "Oh get a room already!"

The younger Andersen child hadn't intended to come along with the duo. In fact, she insisted to stay _away_ from the couple, claiming that they were on their romantic getaway. (Not that she was lying on that note) However, it was both of her surrogate parents urging, and in the fighter's mind ordering, her to join her brother and his intended for the time period. When all of three of the adolescents questioned why, the Kingsleys replied 'for training'. Of course neither Johan nor Jazzlyn bought the story, but their parents' lips were sealed. This trip, unintentionally, annoyed the PAD because she was the third wheel to the engaged lovers.

Immediately, the twenty-year-old regretted her outburst, since it was _their_ vacation not hers. Attempting to allow herself to blend with scenery so the two could be in love in peace, she put on her headphones with electric guitars pulsing through the buds and climbed (and scolded by the driver) into the front seat. Both guys gaped at the demon and angel deck user then back at each other. They did feel sorry that Jazzlyn put up with their…moments as long as she did, but they hadn't _tried_ to start kissing and making out…it just happened.

And the gazing into their eyes started yet another one of their making out moments. Yes, love was a strange thing with the duelists.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Johan and Judai had fallen asleep beside each other. About an hour and a half past when they awoke. Fields of greenery with flower petals of pink and white hues flitted about the breeze. Brown eyes reflected in the rearview mirror, directed towards the couple. "Judai-sama, we are nearly there."

"That's fine…" he blearily mumbled, rubbing his caramel eyes. Johan sat up, glancing at his surroundings. It was a city, however it wasn't as crammed as Tokyo. There were stacked abodes and private areas blocked by fences or concrete. However, the most notable thing, the scenery appeared copied from old Japanese paintings and that the homes were built in a traditional style with some western influences.

The car briefly halted enough for the bluenette to notice the gates that surrounded a substantial amount of land. It began moving again and on the side of one of the posts was a metal plate that Kanji _(3)_ with hiragana _(4)_ in smaller print along the side that read his fiancé's last name.

When Koichi finally parked, he opened the door for his master and his guests. Green spheres drank in the area. It was constructed like the other houses he had seen however it was grander. It appeared to be designed like the houses of those in power right under the emperor in feudal Japan resided in. Multiple smaller housing units were located around the building they stood before. It was similar to the layout of Johan's mansion but less…technologic. Judi's residence held a more natural setting than his usual home.

It was…beautiful and Johan had yet to begin his adventure into his fiancé's life.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_And so begins the new story! So Johan finds out Judai is rich too! What about the people in his house? Namely his parents, Johan's future in-laws, the Yukis? Find out next time!_

_Authoress' Notes:_

1) Okaeri nasai: This is a Japanese phrase typically used by the person who was left at home greeting whoever is returning home. This can be used as 'Welcome home'.

2) Hajimemashite: A Japanese phrase used when meeting someone for the first time. It means 'It's nice to meet you'.

3) Kanji: This is a form of Japanese writing. It uses more intricate characters to represent specific words. A lot of Japanese do not know a lot of kanji because there are hundreds of kanji characters.

4) Hiragana: Another form of Japanese writing. It's the equivalent to what is in America, the alphabet. It involves characters centered with endings of the vowels: A I U E O. Hiragana is often written in smaller print next to Kanji to spell out the characters for people that are unfamiliar with the Kanji.

_Welcome to Family Ties! Any one but flamers are allowed! Till next time, ja ne!_


	2. Around the Estate

_Kirei: I'm back again, and I'm ready to write!_

_Johan: Aren't you always? If it weren't for homework, you'd be writing all day long._

_Kirei: So? It's productive!_

_Johan: Uh-huh._

_Kirei: Shut up before I kill you. Now, let me do the disclaimer before I accidentally strangle Johan, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX but I do own my OC and plot!_

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_Oak-chan:_Judai: _Not exactly… _Kirei: _More like a billionaire!_

_Luving Randomness:_Johan: _Surprised. _Judai: _Laughing. _Jazzlyn: _Why not both? _Kirei: _Yeah, I finally worked on the sequel._

_Chrisandersenyuki:_Judai: _What was so fun about me getting beat by a bag? _Johan: _*wraps arms around Judai* Because you're so cute when you do. _Jazzlyn: _Oh god not the commentary too!_

_Chara-the-fire-lover:_Judai: _Why not? _Jazzlyn: _Thank you, someone who understands my pain. _Johan: _It's not that painful. _Jazzlyn: _To you!_

_Yukiko Shiroryuu:_Kirei: _Eah! *falls* Glad to be back. _Johan: _Nothing much, just a bit of kissing, making out…dates, you know the usual stuff._

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Three figures emerged from the front door of the compound. Garbed in more formal clothes, all bowed and greeted. "Okaeri nasai _(1)_, Judai-sama."

Like with Koichi, the said brunette hugged the trio. "Tadaima _(2)_!"

"You've grown so much, Judai-sama." A female replied. She was in a billowy black skirt with a crisp brown button up shirt. Her chestnut hair was pulled into a clip with bright purple eyes. A dark brown haired male in black slacks and a green collared shirt with a white apron over the clothes compared his height to Judai's . "But not much taller, have you been eating right?"

The last was man, though younger that the other man and just as old as the lady, wearing khaki shorts with a white collar shirt. A straw hat hung just below his golden hair with interlocked strings preventing the hat from falling. His hazel spheres examined his master's form. "Judai-sama, it's been a while."

Johan smiled, looking at his bright-eyed boyfriend appear like a child reunited with his safe blanket. "Minna _(3)_, this here is my fiancé," he relished the title, _my_ fiancé. "Johan. And he brought his sister, Jazz."

The bluenette flushed before bowing and his sister giving a respectful gesture. Judai then introduced from the woman, the apron-wearing man, and the guy with the straw hat. "Johan this is Misaki, Evan, and Matt."

"Hajimemashite _(4)_." the three chorused before bowing. The butler checked an elegant silver pocket watch before he announced. "I must meet Yuki-sama and his guests. I will return with them by dinner. Please excuse me."

An acknowledgement from his young master came before he replaced the car with a limousine. Koichi disappeared in the driver's seat as he drove out the gates of the Yuki estate. Matt claimed he still had to set up the garden for tonight's dinner before dismissing himself. Evan said. "And dinner still needs to be prepared. It's sashimi, seaweed salad, and rice." Judai immediately pouted while his intended chuckled. He didn't want that. What he wanted was his favorite dish. His servant seemed to notice this as he finished. "Along with tempura and fried shrimp _(5)_."

"I love you Evan!" Judai glomped the chef. Charcoal eyes closed as Evan laughed. "Of course ya do but watch it or your boyfriend's gonna be wantin' to kill me!" Johan turned red at the comment as the cook left for the kitchen, leaving only Misaki. She curtsied before informing. "I will give you a tour of the estate. Please follow me."

There wasn't one single building but many separate, smaller buildings. They were connected by stone-paved paths. Green spheres darted about as they tried to deduce the amount of housing units available. So far he counted 15. Misaki led the way along the walkways. "The estate itself is separated into multiple facilities. The older master resides on the eastward housing. I would advise against wandering there often."

Both twins stared in the direction to notice the increase of lushery and finery presented around the area. It was separated from the rest of the estate with a fortress of red rose bushes. It reminded them of the tales of sleeping beauty. "To the north is the servants' quarters, where I'm certain you won't be going there often. We exited from the south section, where most of the entertainment for guests and dining are provided."

Johan glanced back at the edifice he had previously been in. It appeared less bucolic than it's neighbors however it was just as grand. He had to repress his urge to jaw drop. The group were walking towards the left. "The west sector is where Judai-sama and his guests resides. Near that is the formal guesthouse where it's more…western, to accompany our guests preferences."

"And the house in the center of the structure?" the only other female wondered. Misaki giggled. "That would be the bath house. It is much like a spa. Of course you could always take showers in any of housing units."

"I might if I have to hear those two while I'm in there." Jazzlyn jerked a finger towards her brother and future in-law. The couple reddened causing the women to laugh. Misaki turned to them. "There are more buildings to see. Judai-sama, do you wish for me to show them?"

Judai shook his head. "I wanna surprise them. I can take it from here, Misaki." Misaki gave a curtsy and uttered a thank you. "And Mi-chan…how'd they take the news?"

Purple spheres blinked while green pools stared at each other in confusion. The maid answered. "Well…Senna-sama seemed ecstatic for you."

The Neo-Spacian deck user shifted nervously. This didn't go unnoticed by his boyfriend. He gulped before wondering. "And otou-sama _(6)_?"

"Gomen nasai," she looked downcast. "I could not decipher his expression."

"That's fine," Judai gave a smile though it seemed somewhat forced. "Thank you Mi-chan."

The maid gave a tender stroke of his brown locks. "It's alright, if _you _want this, then you will receive it, Judai. I will definitely…make sure you're given your happiness."

She wrapped the nineteen-year-old in a reassuring hug. Evan called from the main house. "Misaki! Don't forget to prepare the guest rooms!"

The chestnut-haired lady nodded to her co-worker and curtsied to dismiss herself from her young master and his guests. Judai turned on his towards his boyfriend and his soon-to-be sister. "C'mon, let's go to my house already! I'm getting tired of dragging around this bag."

Johan wanted to question about the conversation that just took place. However, he immediately dropped the subject where he noticed the childish gleam reappear in his fiance's eyes. The Scandinavian male allowed himself to be dragged towards the west sector with his doppelganger trailing behind.

At the entrance of the housing there was a gold plating outside with Judai's name inscribed. The exterior had flowerbeds planted around with a couple of, the marksman realized, were statuettes of duel monsters. A hardwood floored porch wrapped around the whole housing area. The entrance was a sliding door, much like the western type. In fact…nearly all of Judai's abode was styled more western with some traditional flairs.

Besides the doorway was a box with various holes in them Judai went up to it and removed his shoes and placed them inside. Johan and Jazzlyn followed suit before following the teenager inside. The interior was much more like the feudal era feel the green-eyed man felt around the estate. Matted floor with the rice paper and wooden sliding doors. "Feel free to take any of the rooms."

As if on cue, Jazzlyn ducked into a room and shut the door behind her. Only the sound of her unpacking gave both of them warning she was still in there. Johan turned to his fiancé and purred. "And I'll be anywhere you'll be."

The caramel-eyed duelist blushed as he led his love down the halls to the master bedroom. He opened the door to reveal a room complete with dressers, a TV, a computer, various posters (all of famous duelists), and of course, cards. Johan also noticed the bookshelf of manga and the sheathed and suspended swords. "Man, it's been years since I've been here."

On top of the dresser were neatly folded clothes. A sticky note was placed on the wall right above them. It read: _Yuki-sama requests for you and your beloved to wear these. Dinner is to be served at 19:30. -Misaki._

Johan glanced at his watch. "That's in 30 minutes."

"Shimatta _(7)_!" Judai cursed as he began changing. Johan could only laugh before glimpsing at the clothes. _Crap, _he thought, _I don't know how to put this stuff on!_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_And…done! This was just an intro to servants and more about the estate. But what was with the talk Judai had with Misaki? What did it mean? Find out next time!_

_Authoress' Notes:_

_1) Okaeri nasai: This is said when someone at home is greeting someone that returned home. It's basically like saying: "Welcome home."_

_2) Tadaima: This said when a person returns home. It's basically like saying: "I'm home."_

_3) Minna: Everyone_

_4) Hajimemashite: "Its nice to meet you."_

_5) The Dinner Menu:_

_Sashimi: This is commonly mistaken as sushi. This is actually the raw fish that people fear so much. Japanese restaurants typically have this dish. (And quite frankly I love that stuff)_

_Seaweed Salad: Is exactly as it name states. It's like a mix of green string and seasoning (Trust me, when prepared correctly, this is really good)_

_Rice: A typical side dish in many Asian cultures. In etiquette you never stick your chopsticks pointing upwards in the rice. This is not only bad luck, but it's something only done at a funeral, when you leave an offering to the deceased._

_Tempura: Vegetables or even some poultry is dipped into a battered and fried. The batter after frying is typically sweet. Squash, potatoes, and onions are commonly used vegetables in tempura._

_Fried Shrimp: If you're a real GX fan then you know all about this! This is Judai's favorite food to eat while he's on Duel Academia._

_6) Otou-sama: This is the formal to say 'father'. It varies in addressing with each child and family. Some would say 'otou-san' (father). 'Otou-chan' or just 'otou' are less formal and would be in English 'dad' or 'daddy'._

_7) Shimatta: Dammit!_


	3. Dinnertime Tensions

_Kirei: Still not getting any better!_

_Judai: Calm down Kirei, you'll burn yourself out._

_Kirei: No, I won't because the homework is already doing that._

_Johan: And I don't think the parents are helping._

_Kirei: It's not like they help me on my homework. I do my own work and devote my time into it. I don't see why they're getting so riled up over them._

_Judai: Sorry, school is mushing her brain. Again. So I'll do the disclaimer. Kirei doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX but she does own her OC and plot._

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_Anonymous:__ I wish I could address as something other than 'anonymous' but I still thank you for liking my story._

_Yukiko Shiroryuu:_Johan: _I'm losing breath. _Judai: _I'm not petite…am I Johan *puppy eyes* _Johan: _Er, uh, well…*runs* _Kirei: _Ah, it seem I'm caught. Yes, the servants were inspired by Kuroshitsuji but they are more…trained than their counterparts._

_Oak-chan:_Judai: _It's not that special… _Jazzlyn: _You don't call a private manor complete with servants and multiple houses special? _Kirei: _Lucky! I don't get squat for this month! As for what Judai's dad is gonna do…that's for me to know and you to find out._

_Chrisandersenyuki:_Judai: _And I get to be the hero on this one! _Johan: _Damn skirt-pants-thingies! Oof! *falls because he's tangled.* _Kirei: _Yes, we will see if you are correct…_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Johan reddened as Judai worked around him. His arms were extended as his fiancé helped dress the poor bluenette. It was ironic, the brunette couldn't tie a tie himself to save his life. (On the night of their engagement, Johan pre-set Judai's tie when he visited) Yet, his beautiful lover was a master at remembering the order of all the garments. He heard the duelist mutter the various clothing as he placed them on Johan's body.

The PAD had worn Japanese clothing before, however, he hated to admit, but it was Jazzlyn who prepared him. She had to because she said, "If you were seen like that, I'm sure some civilians would be insulted by you."

A sweat drop formed at the thought. The billowy clothes tickled at his skin as the green-eyed guy wondered, "Do you do this often, Judai?"

"Yeah, when I was living here and my otou-sama _(1)_ had guests over. That was almost every week." the caramel-eyed teenager admitted, laughing. He tied the pleated skirt-pants, or hakama as Judai informed, with a tug. The blue-haired man grunted, "Too tight?"

His boyfriend nodded and Judai readjusted the garment. Finally, he asked, "Done, what's the time?"

"19: 23 _(2)_." Johan answered, glimpsing at his WATCH _(3) _(yes, in addition to the devices, the WATCH had the ability to tell time!) If Judai's eyes grew to the size of saucers, "Damn, let's go!"

Before Johan could even comment, his fiancé was dragging him by the wrist and heading down the hall. He knocked on the wooden frame of Jazzlyn's temporary residence, "Jazz we nee-"

"I'll be another minute," she interrupted, "just go ahead, I'll use my WATCH to find you."

Outside were sandals appearing to be made of straw. Johan stared curiously at the footwear before slipping them on his feet. Barely getting them on, Judai was already rushing the gunman towards the appointed area.

It was already dark. Light faintly glowed from stone lanterns. Away from the housing units was a garden and at it's center was a maze. With a in-depth knowledge of the maze, the E-Hero deck user weaved through hedges of tightly-knit bamboo that didn't even yield to the breezes. Oriental style lanterns with candles within illuminated the path. Johan appeared completely astounded by just the view within the maze. However, he couldn't fully appreciate it as his fiancé was practically dragging him out of his shoes through the gravel-lined path.

At last, Judai slowed at an opening. Before them was a tiny bridge. It was wooden and painted a red-orange color. The brunette stepped through it onto an island with Johan following suit. He felt the ground slightly melt under him and felt graininess between his toes. Sand.

Green eyes lit with marvel as they surveyed the surroundings. The island was surrounded by water with rocks layering it's depths. Five bridges led to the island with a semi-submersed rock lanterns glowing between each. In the middle of the area was a low set black table. Cushions indicated seats as bowls and cup were already set up, "Neo…this is amazing!"

"We have guests, we dine here if it's nice out," the rich boy informed. They stared at each other. Johan quipped, "Then I guess I'm lucky."

"Please excuse me," a voice interrupted them before they could even start their trails of gentle kisses. Misaki entered with Johan's ever reluctant sibling dressed in a dark green yukata _(4). _The maid bowed before dismissing herself. Red crept onto their faces at the female's arrival. From another entrance was the brown-haired chef of the Yuki estate, Evan, with a cart of covered foods. "Ah, Judai-same you arrived on time. I think Yuki-same is on his way."

As if on cue, Koichi emerged from the maze's depth. He held out a hand with the other holding a briefcase of some sort and bowed. From the opening came a man with a woman trailing behind, her green eyes downcast. The male had brown locks cut short with calculating caramel eyes. He was garbed in clothing to both of the guys. The woman was modest-appearing with coppery waves of locks. Johan immediately deduced that this was his fiancé's father and mother. After all, they had the same eyes and hair. The man hadn't acknowledged their presence and addressed people out of view, "And we are here, I hope we can provide you with an enjoyable atmosphere."

A couple walked out, with a woman affectionately clinging onto her husband's arm. They were dressed in Japanese clothes like everyone else. The lady had blonde locks in a bun while her blue eyes were alit with wonder as she stared at the settings. Her man was more reserved as his tussled rusty-colored hair had stray locks that wandered into his yellow eyes. He commented, "You certainly have an eye aesthetics, Inari-san."

Trailing behind them was a male, about the same age as them. Johan got a look at the brunette with eyes like his blonde mother and he immediately gaped. Jazzlyn, on the other hand, seemed as if she was punched in the stomach. Breathlessly, the Andersen twins said, "Leon…"

Leon was the twins' friend when they attended North Academia. Neither had seen nor heard of him since their graduation. Judai, since the blue-eyed guy failed to show up to his and Johan's engagement, had no clue who this was. On the other hand, the lagging adolescent appeared surprised by the duo as well, "Andersens…It's been a while."

"Oh so these two are your friends?" his mother questioned. "Are they your charges, Inari-san?"

The said man shook his head, "No. I haven't met these two before…"

"Ah, otou-sama," Judai said. Johan was surprised by the sudden meekness in his boyfriend's normally upbeat tone. It felt almost like the brunette was…afraid of speaking to his father, "This is Johan and Jazzlyn."

At the mention of his name, Johan noticed that his fiancé's parent visibly tense. But, that didn't stop him from being polite as he gave a slight bow. Jazz noticed the body language and the gunman was surprised that she was literally biting her tongue to prevent a vulgar comment slip from her mouth. He was about to whisper to his boyfriend when he noticed the cooper-haired beauty that was Judai's mother appear at her spouse's side, "Dear, shouldn't we allow our guests to sit?"

An unknown emotion flared towards the lady, and she appeared to shrink. Huffing, Inari inclined his attention to his guests rather than his wife and son, "Please sit where you like, Enma-san, Bridgett-san, Leon-kun."

Leon's parents sat next to each other while their son was seated beside them. Across from them was Judai, Johan, and Jazzlyn. The Yukis sat on opposite ends of each other. Koichi was quick to reach from the sides and take the cups of the guests and fill them with tea, "For tonight's teas selection is an organic white spring bouquet. It has a light and sweet taste that would compliment tonight's selection."

The recently turned twenty-year-old only heard the butler's words as murmurs. His full attention was his Neo next to him. Judai wasn't looking in his direction as something was being whispered in his ear by the teen's dad. The former North Academia student had his hands underneath the table to hide his fists as he noticed the expression in those brown spheres he so loved to gaze. The brunette wanted to break down right there. He felt hurt and sorrowful at the same time as hushed harsh tones were bombarded at the E-Hero user.

The table was pretty much silent with the exception of Leon's mother excited chatting with anyone around and the two fathers chatting over, what the bluenette assumed, was business. Green eyes glanced to his right where his sister was sitting her eyes wandering everywhere but across from her where Leon sat. That was when Bridgett noticed, "That ring is beautiful, Judai-kun. Is that how class rings are nowadays?"

Sure enough, there was a band around the brunette's finger. The outer edges of the rings were titanium. The inner band was an intricate design that seems to mingle like the aurora borealis (the Northern Lights), which Johan joking calls 'Neo Space'. A red gem was embedded in the middle. Judai flushed, "N-No, it's m-my engagement ring."

"And you're betrothed to Jazzlyn-chan here." Bridgett thought, misunderstanding the ring on the blue-haired scrapper's finger. Jazzlyn, who happened to be drinking at the moment, spat out the tea was drinking and choked. Unfortunately Leon faced the grunt of the shower of the brew. She coughed a couple times, gaining sweat drops from most of the people, "W-W-We're not engaged. That is him and my brother."

Silence enveloped after her statement. Actually, the couple hadn't been surprised by the quietness. In fact, they were expecting it. After all, they were still young and Judai was still under aged in his home country. However, the silence was more over the fact they were _guys._ it hadn't fazed them. Hell, they almost died for each other, so why should telling the news be so horrendous? Then Leon clapped, "It's about time, Johan. I thought you'd die before you ever said anything."

"I'm not that slow…" the older twin muttered. Recovering from the initial shock, Bridgett smiled, "Aw, so this is a pre-marriage party, ne Senna-chan?"

'_Oh how I wish…'_, Judai thought to himself. His mother looked up, her emerald eyes glittering, "A-Ah…"

Though there were two that still completely silent: Inari and Enma. Bridgett glared at her husband as if to say she was going to kill him or something if he said nothing. Yellow eyes glossed nervously at the two young adults, "Uh…congrats…"

The butler and chef began to serve the dinner to the guests then the residents. Judai's father hadn't noticed the food. Inari refused to say anything. Only glare. Glare at the tea, the plate, his son, and the older Andersen sibling. This was slowly starting to infuriate Johan, as his knuckles were white underneath the table. Unintentionally, he started a silent glaring contest between the both of them.

Restlessness settled over the table, that everyone shifted and tried to keep their attention off the two (and failed miserably). It didn't take words, only boring into those caramel eyes. How could his Neo, his love and precious person, have the same color eyes as this guy? They were so unlike Judai's. Hardened, disgusted, and cantankerous. Johan could felt as if the man was sending his message telepathically: _I reject it. I won't let this marriage between you and him happen._

Poor Judai shoved between them helplessly glanced back and forth between his parent and his boyfriend. He knew this dinner was going to be bad since his maid anxiously reported the reaction of his parents from his letters to home. And the tension only seemed to be rising…

Finally, unable to take the pressure, Leon's father said, "Inari-san, would you mind I show the relic? I mean, since apparently the children are interested in anything duel monsters."

Forced to break the eye contact with Johan's sea-green spheres, the brown-haired man turned to his business associate, "I suppose so…"

"A duel monster relic?" Jazzlyn asked incredulously, holding a piece of sashimi with her chopsticks, "Is it something from Egypt? Like with the Nameless Pharaoh?"

All three of the Echo agents were aware of the incidents surrounding the Egyptian origin of duel monsters. And that mean they knew the exploits of Yugi and his friends. In Judai's eyes, only made him even further of an idol.

The same glee was in Enma's eyes appeared to animate as he excited answered, "Surprisingly, it's not. Actually this was found within the Japanese islands and it's origins are from another period of duel monsters. It's known as the Neo Period. Not much is known about it since all the relics and remnants of the civilizations were scattered all across the continents."

He motioned Koichi over for the brief case the butler was holding. As he was unlocking the case, Enma chattered, "So far that is known about it is there were two major countries that were believed to access the power of space! Anyway…they were believed to have something like duel monsters around though how their texts translated, they were summoning the monsters to life…and what was uncovered was some kind of amulet that was found."

He carefully pulled the amulet. It was suspended on nearly invisible thread. A shard of red, orange, yellow, green, indigo, blue, and purple were only accents to the main jewel. The most eye-catching gem was a polished clear jewel with a black substance floating within as if it were a lava lamp.

From inside Judai's head, he heard Yubel begin, _"That is-!"_

He couldn't hear the rest as he looked at the relic. All the teenagers stared in wonder. It was strange and yet…familiar. Suddenly memories overwhelmed their heads. They were visions…of a life some life that weren't their own. Or maybe the recollections belonged to them. A reincarnated self. Then all thought about the jewel and anything were lost as blackness consumed them.

_DONE! Yeah!_

_Johan: And the night before your test._

_Jazzlyn: But then she crams and still gets a good grade._

_Judai: Don't forget she's behind on notes…_

_Kirei: Shut up you all! What happens is all on me! So yeah…it's only the first night and Johan's got his work cut out for him. Plus, what was up with that weird amulet thing? Find out next time!_

_Authoress' Notes:_

1) Otou-sama: Father

2) 19:32: Military time for 7:30 pm

3) WATCH: For all that haven't read Family Business, this is a device all PAD own. It looks like a watch but has a multitude uses such as a laser, a small weapon holder, encyclopedia, and miniature lab. WATCH is an acronym for Weapon And Tool Compression Holder.

4) yukata: A summer kimono that is used for warmer temperatures and for casual dressing.

_Till next time, ja ne!_


	4. Making an Impression

_Kirei: Ciaossu, you all thought I was dead, didn't you?_

_Johan: They had reason to, you haven't been updating._

_Kirei: Yeah...about that, I've been grounded._

_Jazzlyn: For having three B's!_

_Kirei: Yep, so forgive my late updating. My dad took my laptop until I pull all B's up to high B's or A's so it'll be a while…_

_Johan: Like us, Kirei works around things, so that's why she's writing now._

_Kirei: Enough time wasting, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX but I do own my OC and plot!_

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_Oak-chan:_Jazzlyn: _That was NOT funny! _Kirei: _It totally was but yes, it is Leon from North Academia. As for the reincarnated past…I'll leave that to you._

_Yukiko Shiroryuu:_Johan: _Don't I get any credit for the fact I didn't know what family I was getting into? _Judai: _I don't know how...I just…did._

_Chrisandersenyuki:__ Well you'll find out soon enough…_

_Judaiteito:__ Well at least now I have a name for you! We'll see if I'll fulfill your hopes. _

_Luving Randomness:__ No one like Inari-san so far…so you're not the only one._

_**~~~~All Hail Eccentricness~ All Hail Eccentricness~ All Hail Eccentricness~~~~**_

"Oji-dono (1)," a voice beckoned. _Oji-dono?_, Judai thought in his head. No one he knew called him by the name. Who was this? Was the person talking to him? The voice repeated, "Oji-dono."

Judai felt his eyes open. However, he woke not to his futon in the estate but a curtained soft bed. He felt disjointed from his body as it sat up, shivering as silken cloths run down his bare skin. His vision cleared to notice behind a mass of sheer curtains was silhouette. Its form registered as his mouth spoke, "Yubel…"

"Oji-dono, the sun's brilliance has already centered in the sky. I was requested to fetch you. ~~-dono has arrived." The said person informed, unmoving from her kneeling position. His limbs moved on their own volition as he dressed himself and he felt heat burn on his cheeks.

Who? Judai couldn't process the name. It was as if the sound had been muted. The teenager was confused. He couldn't deduce what was happening as he felt chilling body guards touched his sun-kissed skin. Judai joined Yubel and she led him out the door of the chambers.

"How long has he been present?" a voice spoke from his mouth. It was like his own voice. Except…more mature. More serious. Yubel replied, "~~-dono arrived only moments ago."

The building Judai was in definitely was not his home, nor anything resembling his country's architecture. But it did seem like a mixture of ancient architectures such as Gothic, Renaissance, and Classical. The floor was a marble material, slick though it was nearly unnoticed by the boots he wore. Materials for the building were a dark color scheme. However, it didn't emit a dreary and ominous atmosphere but an aura of modesty and serenity. Double silver doors twice as tall as the teen and his duel monster combined gleamed under candlelit chandeliers.

Yubel effortlessly shoved the doors open and bowed aside for him. The room he was inside, like all the halls, was dimly lit (though he could see perfectly). It resembled a combination of a meeting room and a living room. The center of the room was a low set table on top of carpet. It led to a pedestal-like structure with a veil. However, Judai's body seemed to ignore the placement and seated himself at the table.

Yubel was at his right side while a boy, probably as old as him, seated himself on Judai's left. He appeared familiar. He was garbed in clothes like his with jet black hair, and ocean blue eyes. A sullen air was around him as he didn't look at anyone. Beside Yubel was a man whose stern face adored few scars as an eye patch covered one of his honey colored eyes. His silver hair was slicked back. Across from him was a girl, as his age, with bluish-purple hair and vigilant eyes, similar to his love's, darted to his direction.

Finally, was the person across from Judai and he believed that this was the person whose name failed to register in my head. Why? Because like the name that was muted, the person was also indistinct. In fact, Judai believed he was only seeing a blur.

Suddenly he felt himself get butterflies in his chest, reminiscent of his junior year as his eyes stared directly at the haze before him. Though Judai couldn't see the person he felt as if they were smiling at him as they crossed their arms. Then the brunette heard, "I've been waiting, Haou."

_**~~~~All Hail Eccentricness~ All Hail Eccentricness~ All Hail Eccentricness~~~~**_

Caramel spheres peaked from behind heavy eyelids. They fixated on the white ceiling above them. A face came into their visuals, "Rise and shine sleeping beauty."

"Jazzlyn…" Judai said sitting up, causing the blanket on him to settle on his legs. She was kneeling with a face of concern, "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah…just a weird dream…"

She muttered, "You and me both."

"Huh?" the younger Andersen child shook her head, "It's nothing."

Judai was grateful to see his future in-law but was looking for his fiancé. "Ah where is—"

She gestured to the space besides the teen. He glanced to see his boyfriend asleep. His turquoise hair in a tangle, and he brushed some strands from Johan's face. The brunette felt a smile tug at his mouth. It immediately faded when he noticed the uneasy expression on his lover's face.

"He hasn't woken up yet," the woman informed. Broken from his reverie, he dazedly asked, "What?"

Jazzlyn crossed her legs as she leaned back on her arms, "He hasn't woken up yet and this is the first time you've woken up in three days."

Hoarsely, the E-Hero user repeated, "Three days?"

She nodded, "Apparently, after Enma-san showed us the relic, we lost consciousness. Torrington and I awoke the next day. You two…we were beginning to worry. Misaki-san, Evan-san, and Koichi-san all visited while you were out."

"Did my parents come by?"

She shook her head, "Lucky for us, Misaki insisted on no one else coming by."

The male questioned, "Lucky?"

"C'mon Judai," the fighter crossed her arms, "we saw the sparks flying during the first night. Mind explaining?"

"This isn't the right t—"

Jazzlyn, mirroring Judai's words a few months prior, interjected, "Now is the perfect time because Johan isn't gonna ask anything uncomfortable to you. Me? Not so much. Now talk, what's up with your old man?"

Deciding that he couldn't beat his sister, the reincarnated Haou sighed, "He doesn't like the idea of me being with a guy."

"Really? That's no good…so why'd you bring Johan if you knew that your dad wasn't going to accept it in the first place?" the psychic wondered. Fidgeting with his hands, he answered, "I was hoping that maybe…if he got to know Johan, he'd change his mind, but didn't think that it'd go so badly."

"And let me guess, a few nights ago he was reprimanding you for bringing my brother." Judai affirmed her question. Finally she huffed, "Well, now that you're up, undoubtedly your dad's gonna want to talk with you and Johan."

Judai glanced back to where the said man rested, "But he's still…"

He glimpsed back at his sister in-law as she unzipped her sibling's suitcase. Instantly he figured out her implication, "Could you really?"

"They don't call me 'Chameleon' for nothing," she toyed with her hair to make them into spikes and gave a wolfish smile that completely imitated the lady's sibling. In the same tone as Johan's, Jazzlyn said, "You can count on me."

Caramel eyes began to water as he hugged the twin, "Thank you!"

"Hehe, no problem. You are my brother after all," the blue-haired woman shrugged. Immediately she flushed and warned, "Never mention this to anyone."

"You have my word."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Though his soon to be sister could flawlessly pretend to be her older brother, Judai thought it weird to walk around with her the same way he would with his lover. Sensing the awkwardness, the scrapper commented, "Uh…you know…you don't have to do anything you don't want to…I mean we don't even have to hold hands. As long as you're comfortable with my disguise."

He nodded. The brunette was grateful towards his fellow PAD. Even his fiancé expressed this thankfulness to his sister. And he wondered, "Jazzlyn-san, why are always helping?"

When she halted, Judai realized he said his thoughts aloud. Green eyes blinked before she put her hands behind her head, "That's a real head scratcher."

"Uh I didn't mean it like-"

"It's alright," the Andersen child answered, "I get that question every so often. Why? How should I put it…? It's sorta…like my mission in life. I like it when people are happy because in turn, I feel happy. You, in particular, are special 'cause interesting to have around but mainly it's because you're the reason my brother's the happiest he's ever been."

"Oh tin man you do have a heart," Judai joked. Jazzlyn dryly quipped, "Keep talking and I'm going to knock your brains out, scarecrow." (2)

They reached the main building, "Anything I need to do before we face your parents?"

"Uh, pray?" he suggested before Jazzlyn opened the door for him. At the table were the Yukis and Leon's family. Bridgett was first to greet, "Ohayo (3), Johan-kun, Judai-kun, it's good to see you up. Where's Jazzlyn-chan? Misaki-chan said she was up."

Judai felt himself panicking. They were going to be busted before they could even start! Then he heard Johan's sheepish chuckle, "Honto ni (4)? I guess Misaki-san got us confused. Twins, what can you do with them?"

"I suppose so, isn't that right, dear?" Enma nodded before he continued eating. Evan came in with two extra bowls, "Here you go. Please enjoy."

The brunette immediately began to dig in while Jazzlyn went at a slower pace. She pulled it off so well, Judai began to wonder if this wasn't just his boyfriend pretending to be his sister. Suddenly, Inari spoke, "Johan-kun."

"H-Hai Yuki-san?" the woman feigned anxiety as she halted in her eating. She met with his eyes, "Where are you attending school? You _are_ in school, correct?"

If it weren't for the fact he was eating, the brunette would've face palmed. His father was embarrassing him! It reminded the teen of those American movies he watched with his boyfriend of boys coming to pick up their date with this gruff, nosy father that greeted them at the door. Either unfazed or ignoring the resemblance, Jazzlyn answered, "Of course, Yuki-san. I am in Duel University in the Spain."

"Spain? Is that your native tongue?"

"Spanish and Italian were my first languages," she candidly admitted, glimpsing over to where Judai was trying keep his mind off the conversation while his dad continued to wonder her, or rather Johan's, personal details, "What are you intending to major in?"

"A major in linguistics and a minor in duel theory (5)," she promptly replied, "After graduating, I hope to be employed as a representative for international duel-related business."

All of what Jazzlyn was saying was absolutely true. Johan _is_ a student at Duel University and planning to major in linguistics. Though the studies he hoped to bridge dueling between countries and states. She only knew the information because she needed to be accurate with her most common disguise.

Enma seemed genuinely impressed with Johan's goals for college as his wife looked in pure interest. Inari, amazingly, was also awed by his son's fiancé. But, it didn't seem as if he'd cede to the marriage so easily, "Linguistics? Quite a study. How are you parents about the subject?"

"Leanne and Devi are ecstatic about my choices for school."

All the adults gave an inquisitive expression. Senna, Judai's mother, spoke up, "D-Do you speak so informally about your parents often?"

Jazzlyn had a confused look for a fraction of a second before she registered. She called 'Leanne and Devi'. They thought she was being very lax about how she addressed her parents. She amended, "Um…Leanne and Devi are my guardians. You see I-I lost my parents as a kid…"

"Oh, poor child!" Bridgett exclaimed. That seemed to sober the table. Inari asked no more questions, leaving the two PAD a chance to let out a sigh of relief. They survived the first of probably many trials in store for poor Johan.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"Your pops was going to kill me," the twenty-year-old quipped once they were in Judai's abode. A brush was running through her turquoise locks, "I swear it was worse than being on trial! I bet criminals would break under than interrogation!"

Judai nodded as he leaned against the wall. Their cards were scattered about as they sat, waiting. Controllers to a game console were in their hands as they played for hours on the latest Halo game. They let out whoops of delight at victories and groans at defeats. It was good 'family bonding' for the in-laws. Nightfall descended as the crickets sounded their nocturnal song.

A soft moan came from behind the duo. Brown and green glimpsed back as the formerly limp form squirmed a bit before green spheres opened.

"Johan!"

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Yeah, I'm really sorry for the lateness but I already gave my reasons. So yeah…I'll do what I can until I have my baby back._

_Authoress' Notes:_

1) oji-dono: This is usually 'oji-sama' meaning prince. -dono just means that the person with the title has the respect of virtually a god or something of the like.

2) For any that don't know, this is a reference to the Wizard of Oz. Prior to coming on their trip, Johan, Jazzlyn, and Judai had a movie marathon and that was one of the movies.

3) Ohayo: Good morning

4) Honto ni: Really?

5) Yeah…I'm not familiar with the technical terms for degrees and the like so I just made those two up. Well, linguistics is an actual study but duel theory is completely fictional.

_So now Johan's awake but what happened while he was asleep? And what else is going to pop up for the poor couple while they stay at the Yuki estate? Find out next time!_


	5. Scratching the Surface

_**Kirei: I hope I can finish this before the weekend is over.**_

_**Johan: Don't you have other stories to be working on?**_

_**Kirei: Yeah but I'm not in the mood to write it. Right now I'm excited for the drama I have going on in this story.**_

_**Judai: Well that's good. And as always, Kirei doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX but owns her OC and plot!**_

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_Oak-chan:_Jazzlyn: _How he get pissed at me for saving his xxx?_

_Luving Randomness:_Kirei: _Alas, I cannot fit all these answers within one chapter. _Johan: _She's being completely sarcastic. She enjoys leaving you all wondering. _Kirei: _Silence, Johan!_

_Yukiko Shiroryuu:_Johan: _What the hell do you want from me? Kirei is the one that writes my fate. Be mad at her. _Jazzlyn: _Oh believe me, if I did there would be gore. _Judai: _Jazzlyn! Don't kill my dad!_

_Chrisandersenyuki:__ Yes it was apart of Judai's memory and we'll assume that Johan and Jazzlyn are connected to it for now._

_Judaiteito:__ We can only wonder~~~ Oh by the way does the 'teito' part of your name relate to Teito Klein from 07-Ghost?_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

**(Dream)**

Johan could hear muffled murmurs. It was chanting in a tongue that he could not distinguish. He felt submersed in something. Water? He assumed so as he faintly heard liquid flowing, like a waterfall. Then he felt his body move of it's own volition. His bare feet touched the cold slick surface he instantly recognized as stairs. Johan felt himself shiver as he emerged form what he guessed was a pool. He moved as if the whole routine was normal. There was a pause in his stride and a cloak was draped over his shoulders.

"My liege, have you any visions of the war that shall soon descend?" a gravely voice wondered. Johan spun on hell to the opposite direction he was facing. His eyes fluttered open to see white. For a moment the PAD wondered if he was in the hospital or worse off-dead. The thought vanished as images and sounds overwhelmed his senses.

Fire blazed and crackled. Blood dribbling and splattering into chaotic surroundings. Torturous screams of people of all age and gender before they were slain in cold blood. Caramel eyes of confusion, betrayal, and sorrow as the sickening noise of metal through flesh echoed. Golden eyes of anger, battle lust, and yearning as blades clashed.

Johan felt a pang in his heart at the last two. He couldn't understand why, like the rest of this bizarre dream. The sights faded and he refocused on the room he was in. Around him was white decorating. Normally his eyes couldn't stand the color scheme but the eyesight he was using seemed completely accustomed to it. Then he noticed a large aisle that was made by golden-cloaked people on either side chanting.

To the front of the room at the foot of the platform he stood on, was a lady, who dressed in a white dress with gold jewelry. She sat cross-legged in front of a small table with a scroll onto top. Her hands were preoccupied with painting on the parchment. The woman paused, meeting his eyes for a fraction of a moment to reveal eyes that were the same as his, at least how it was when he was conscious.

"My eyes have informed me of our fate," his voice, commanding and knowing, declared, "I envisioned fire. It's blazes engulfing homes and charring victims."

The hooded figures audibly gasped. His body seemed to enjoy their sound effects. Like it was telling a ghost story. His mouth continued, "but fear not, for the conflagration swallows the dwellings of our adversaries. The soil shall be refreshed by freshly shed blood so the land above may be reborn anew. So long as we maintain the masquerade with Umbra Terrae, our great deity has sanctified our victory over the Darkness!"

Glee emitted from the robed figures. However, Johan, for some reason felt the opposite. His eyes glimpsed in the reflection of the pool to see himself if not a little older slightly scowling. He amended the expression to one more stoic before collapsing on a knee, suddenly out of breath. Johan heard a feminine utterance, "He tires, depart so he may compose himself. Disperse, and spread word of our lord's message."

Green eyes glanced to see the robed people easily ascend to their feet before they moved into pairs. In an uniform fashion, they filed out the room. Gargantuan double doors of precious metal shut, leaving only the lady and himself present.

He heaved as sigh as he sat on the stairs the lead down the platform. The teasing mature voice of his dream mused, "I am amazed I have not been exposed by your hand, Noita."

The woman, Noita, climbed up to the stairs. Her bluish-purple locks swayed before she seated herself beside him, "I have not the intent to betray my lord."

"Is that the only reason?" annoyance bristled in his tone. Noita blinked before she replied, "You should know I could not bear any severe actions to that are ill towards you, dear brother. I only wish you are prepared for the consequence of your deception."

A chuckle couldn't be stifled as Johan answered, "I have already thrown the dice of destiny. Now I can only pray for the best."

Noita also laughed, "You mistake the best for calamity, brother. You foreordained the annihilation of Terra Candorem and lied to the wisemen."

"Not very wise of them to trust me."

A smile grace his, this body's, sister's face, "I suppose you are right but…"

She embraced him, "Be cautious, ~~…"

_What was this person's name_, Johan wondered. It was like static fizzling over the given name. suddenly the dream was collapsing like breaking glass shards. Before Johan was pulled to consciousness, he heard himself say, "You are too austere, Noita. Lighten up will you?"

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

**(Judai's Room)**

The marksman moved a bit before he opened his eyes.

"Johan!"

A sudden weight greeted him and he sunk further into the futon. Arms snaked around his neck. Body heat warmed his stiff joints. A peck landed on his cheek. Then he took the face in front of him before they could move away. His lips met his fiancé's.

Coughing was heard from the side as Jazzlyn watched with a lack of interest at their romantic wake up call, "Erm, glad you're up."

Johan, still half-asleep, sat up, glanced over to his sister and could've swore he saw that lady, Noita, for a fraction of a second. He rubbed his eyes and the vision was gone. Yawning, the gunman wondered, "What happened?"

"Some kind of amulet knocked us all out and you've been out for almost four whole days," Judai summarized quickly. Four days? Johan collapsed back onto the futon in shock, "Four days…Je ne peux pas le croire _(__French:__ I can't believe it…)_…that long?"

"Technically, you woke up about three days earlier," Jazzlyn chided, "and had breakfast with your chichi no giri _(1)_ this morning when Judai woke up."

Before he could question, he noticed the clothes she was wearing. _His _clothes, "You didn't…"

Jazzlyn leaned back against the wall, "I didn't _do_ anything if that's what you think. I didn't even touch Judai. Though, Inari-san wanted to know what you're planning to do with your life."

"And what did you say?"

She rolled her eyes and in a obvious sarcastic voice, "Oh, I just said, "I'm just a guy that chases after the unnatural for a living. By the way, I also dragged your son into it too."

Too surprised by her words, he hadn't noticed the sarcasm. He yelled, "You what?"

"na ang iyong boyfriend alam mo _(__Filipino:__ That's your boyfriend you know)_," the younger Andersen shook her head while Judai laughed, "Dia masih setengah tidur. Beri dia istirahat. _(__Indonesian:__ He's still half asleep. Give him a break)_"

"Oh, you catch onto languages fast, otouto _(2)_," Jazzlyn complimented while staring at Johan was still reaching catatonic, "Relax, Johan. I told him you were going into linguistics and planned to be in business with duel monsters. I can't embarrass you, cause then it makes me look bad."

"Your love knows no bounds," her sibling dryly remarked, "anyway…did you do anything else while being up?"

Jazzlyn put her arms behind her head for comfort, "Yep. I checked out that relic again. I scanned and checked for anything related to it. It's ancient."

"No duh."

A glare met his gaze, "I mean like older than Atem ancient. Like Enma-san informed, it's from a 'duel monster' period called Neo period. All the stories linked to the time period center on two countries that suddenly went to war. The two rulers of the time strangely are unknown, even in the Echo advanced references. There's not much more past that."

"That's because it willed to be erased." Yubel suddenly appeared in a transparent form that effectively scared the living daylights out of the young adults. Jazzlyn cried, "Damn it, I think my heart stopped!"

Judai grasped his chest in alarm, "Y-Yubel, w-w-what do you mean?"

"That relic, I recognize it," his guardian informed, "Requiem interitus, or Requiem of Destruction as you would say."

"Requiem interitus," Judai repeated. Just saying the words made him shiver and feel weak, "does this have to do with…my past life?"

The humanoid creature nodded, "The two countries…were known as Umbra Terrae and Terra Candorem, the land of shadows and the land of incandescence. Umbra Terrae was where Haou ruled. He around your age, waged war against Terra Candorem after it's ruler almost killed him. What made it ultimately strange was that most of the people were completely unaware of the battle, as if they were completely surprised by the attack. Candorem's priestess created most of the gems of it from their own fallen warriors. When she was dying, she called it, the requiem interitus. After that, the amulet disappeared."

Suddenly, Johan felt queasy. He crawled to the nearby trash can and puked. A simultaneous cry called, "Johan!"

The story made him sick. Umbra Terrae and Terra Candorem were the names his dream self mentioned. Scratch that, the PAD believed that it wasn't a dream but a memory. A memory of a previous time. Another life. According to the woman he met, Noita, _he _was the ruler of Terra Candorem, the land that was destroyed and the one that had attempted to kill his enemy, Umbra Terrae. Johan felt even worse that who he was in his dream had hurt Haou, who is today _his _Neo.

He retched again, as a hand touched his back and softly rubbed circles. Huffing, Johan breathlessly said, "Neo…"

"Are you sick? Why didn't you say so?" Judai slightly scolded as he stared with those gorgeous eyes the Gem Beast owner adored were so tinged with concern. Johan wanted to be speak but felt his throat constrict. Damn, he hadn't eaten for days so he was already relying on fluids he already had. Sensing this, Jazzlyn announced, "I'm going to get some food and medicine. I'll be back."

"But you don't know where it is."

"It's alright, not like it's too late to ask Evan-san or Koichi-san," she was already heading down the hall before ordering, "Give him some water until I get back!"

The twenty-year-old felt light-headed and dizzy. He felt a tug on his arm lead him right back to where he had been for days. A peck grazed his head before Judai told him, "I'll get water."

Johan fell back on the padded mattress. He didn't know if to call it an intuition, or just a hunch but the PAD had a feeling that the memory he experienced and the requiem interitus weren't just some coincidence. Silently he prayed while green eyes stared at the white ceiling that this wasn't something that would get Judai hurt.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Kirei: And done! You know…after glimpsing back through episodes and stuff, I totally remember why I made Johan have this secret agent-like job!_

_Johan: Because you were a fan girl of me?_

_Kirei: Nuh-uh!_

_Judai: Uh, then why did you use to have this fanfic with Sho's sister, Sora, and have her in love with him? _

_Kirei: It was not Johan, it was Jesse! There's a difference! He has an adorable southern accent, Johan has the adorable personality!_

_Jazzlyn: A-nyway! Continue with why you did create the concept of PAD._

_Kirei: He knew too much!_

_Jazzlyn, Johan, and Judai: Say what?_

_Kirei: You know… Johan seemed to understand all this weirdness that went on and took it relatively easily. I went like, "What does this guy do?"_

_Triple J: *all face palm*_

_Kirei: Moving on, so now we know what happened in Johan's dream and he knows that the connection links his dreams to Judai's previous life. But what does it all mean? And what about Jazzlyn and Leon? They fainted too so does that mean they're involved in this bizarre situation too?_

_All this and more, next time! _


	6. Meeting the Fiance and Fiancee

_Kirei: Ciaossu._

_Johan: Seriously, you're not gonna finish your Swan Princess story at this rate_

_Kirei: I know but can I help the fact that I like writing about you and Judai my dear Johan?_

_Johan: *shudders* Don't say that._

_Kirei: Why not~?_

_Johan: Kirei doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX but she does own her plot!_

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_Oak-chan:_Jazzlyn: _And after I took the crap from _his_ father-in-law!_

_iudaiteito: __I knew it! And yes, I agree, Teito-chan is adorable! _

_ChaoCream:__ I'm glad that you are enjoying this and I hope I can keep you guessing._

_Chrisandersenyuki:_Yubel: _*inching away from the puppy dog eyes*_

_Yukiko Shiroryuu:_Johan: _What the hell woman? How many times do I have to say that I don't write what I do! And why are you slapping me when it's this past self of me? You're only hurting me!_

_Judaiteito:__ All those questions are to be a surprise~~ As for my language use, no I haven't gone to the Phillipines. I have Filipino in my blood but other than that I have no connections to the area. I, guilty as charged, used google translate for it._

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

The next few days were like finals at North for poor Johan. He was constantly queried about his background, school record, and stuff, no doubt, to question his personality and morality. It was nerve-wracking for the man. However, he always, much to his sibling's dismay, had his fiancé there to comfort him afterwards with long passion-filled kisses and indulgence in his company.

Secretly, he constantly wondered about the strange dreams he had and was curious as to whether Judai, Jazzlyn, or Leon also had these experiences. Johan felt paranoid and edgy though he masked this for the sake of his boyfriend, who was already finicky about his parents (actual his dad's) treatment towards the gunman. He had snuck to see the requiem interitus and unlike last time he hadn't passed out. There was absolutely no reaction. And the PAD didn't know whether or not that should be good or bad.

The sun shone through the windows as another day had begun. The couple left out of Judai's abode alone. Their extra guest had departed earlier than them for some workout and was probably at the breakfast table before them. When they entered the kitchen, green eyes immediately darted to the new figures about.

There were three of these figures sitting along with the Yukis, his sister, and Leon's family . One was a lady, about the same as Judai and him. Her white hair cascaded to the floor with bright yellow eyes concentrated on her meal. She was seated besides Leon, nibbling on vegetables. The other two appeared like a couple as they were the same age group and were a male and female. The man sat with a somewhat timid stature as thick glasses shielded his eyes. His thinning hair was evident on his scalp. Besides him was a small woman whose formed seemed feeble. She looked at Judai and Johan and immediately smiled, "My, my, my what do we have here?"

A blush formed on the couple's faces. Judai spoke, "Oba-ch-"

His father cleared his throat as if scolding for using his informal tongue to his elder, the brunette quickly amended, "Ojou-sama, oba-sama (1), this is my fiancé, Johan. Johan this my Ikoi-oji-sama and Tsumara-oba-sama."

Judai's grandmother, Tsumara, glanced about the table as if she could instantly read the situation. Maybe she could. It was obvious that there were some tensions about the room and all centered on the fact that Johan was trying to marry into their family and vice versa. Tsumara scanned around before her brown eyes stopped on her grandson. All in one motion she hit him on the head with a fan, "Itai (2)!"

"It's baa-chan, or are you too old to call me that any more?" she cried with feigned hurt before she took her fan and whapped her son, "And you! What's with that sour look? You look sick! Like you're about to puke!"

At the side, Jazzlyn was stifling her laughter and commenting quietly, "I like her."

"Why so quiet? Is there nothing to talk about? I think not!" Tsumara exclaimed, "So _you're_ Ju-chan's future danna (3)? Come! Come! Don't be shy! Let me get a good look at you!"

Johan made timid smile as he walked over to the elder. Her eyes were alit as she walked around him. He tried to keep from staring but then she tilted his chin down to where he met her eyes, "Such beautiful eyes…probably what zinged lil' Ju-chan, ohohohoho!"

Red crept onto his face while the wispy haired lady as she examined his skin, "Hm, Spanish and…let me think…Dutch, right?"

He gave a small nod, and Tsumara gave a triumphant smile before she continued. The PAD sweat dropped. Tsumara appeared to be so frail however she was so lively. Suddenly, the gunman repressed a yelp since a hand had slapped his butt. The old woman reemerged from behind him, "Oh, yes, he's a keeper!"

Jazzlyn nor Bridgett, Leon, and Judai's grandfather could suppress their laughter. Meanwhile crimson couldn't cover the shade of red Johan turned as the other guys were in pure shock at the grandmother's actions. Judai cried in embarrassment, "Baa-chan!"

"Oka-sama (4)!" his father called afterward. Trying regain his composure, the Scandinavian stuttered, "I-It's alright, Judai…"

Tsumara didn't appear to regret any of her actions as she appeared completely satisfied with her work. In fact the woman smiled. She patted the blue-haired man's shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm happily married, darling even though you, my dear, are quite sexy. I wanted to see if you're right for my Ju-chan and I approve!"

Despite the scowl that the brunette male wore, the couple felt a surge of happiness. Someone in this family was fine with their marriage. It made Johan breathed a relieved sigh and gave a grin. The old woman said, "Oh! There's a smile that puts models to shame! Ohohohoho!"

Finally able to sit down and recover from the large dosage of embarrassment he just received, Johan sat with his boyfriend. They held hand underneath the table, truly happy. His green eyes wandered to the new girl at the table. When it seemed that he was fixated in a stare, Leon cleared his throat, "Johan, this is Mikaila, my fiancée."

"Fiancée?" the twenty-year-old repeated. He glanced at Jazzlyn, who was talking to Tsumara-san. Her language hadn't paused or hesitated when our eyes made contact for the briefest moment, "Congrats, Leo!"

"Ah, just think we may have a double wedding!" Bridgett exclaimed. Johan mentally thought: _That is if Inari-san doesn't murder me before then…_ _**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

After breakfast the three PAD headed towards the center of the Yuki estates; the location of the bath house. They were currently engaged in explaining to Johan about both houses. While Judai tried to be vague about the implications, Jazzlyn had been blunt about it. Either way, it left Johan red in the face again, "Say again?"

"How many times must it be said that it is like a hot tub? However, instead of bathing suits you are in there completely naked." an exasperated sigh came. Her brother asked, "And it can have both genders bath at the same time?"

Judai piped in, "If it's unisex. The bath house here can be either but I think for now it's separated."

Johan let out a sigh of relief, "Oh good cause that'd be weird. I'd have to see my own sister."

"And yet you were so willing when we were younger," she rolled her eyes as they walked the path. Her sibling exclaimed, "I was five!"

This earned Judai giving a feigned expression of hurt, "I can't believe it, Johan! You preferred incest as opposed to me? I'll never forgive you!"

"Neo no! I'm sorry!" Johan got on his knees, begging for forgiveness. His boyfriend gave his signature two finger salute, "Gotcha!"

The trio laughed. Johan truly enjoyed this. The bonding because in the gunman's life, there are only three loves. Those loves were dueling, his friends and family, and most importantly was Judai. He was barely legal and young but already getting hitched. However, he never believed he was making a mistake. After all, they endured things couples could never phantom. It was also the fact he didn't want to miss out on the wonderful person that was his fiancé. A voice cut through his musing, "Jazzlyn!"

"Torrington." The said person turned towards the sound and stopped. Last time she slipped and used his first name. Now more alert and careful, she addressed him 'formally', "something up?"

"That was very mature of you," he seethed as he reached where she stood, "spilling a whole plate of food on her just because of an accident."

Jazzlyn, somewhat annoyed echoed, as she began walking again, "An accident? That was a lot of things but an 'accident' isn't one of them. She purposely dropped that tea on me and let me tell you, the feeling wasn't great."

She stared at her former classmate as he retorted, "So you use your powers against her? That's low and you know it Jazz-"

"Andersen is fine," the woman interjected, knowing her brother and his love was listening from behind them, "and as for this morning, if you're expecting an apology, it's not going to happen."

Leon quipped, "Oh right because you're too stubborn to admit you're wrong. Hot-headed Andersen as usual. I suppose I'm lucky that you didn't already fistfight with her."

Her fists clenched before she sighed, "I'm through here. I have no interest in listening to stupid crap like this."

The guys then noticed they reached the bath house while the two had been arguing. Quickly, the lady walked into the entrance labeled 'women's, ignoring her classmate's call the whole time. Acknowledging that the younger twin wouldn't come back out to finish their discussion, Leon stormed off. This left Johan and Judai alone. Brown eyes darted between the room his sister in-law disappeared to and the furious brunette that left completely baffled. Johan merely grabbed his hand and pushed open the door that read 'men's'.

The changing room was fairly simple. Wooden floorboards were spotless and had imprints that mimicked bamboo. Cubbies constructed of wood leaned against the green painted walls. Ikebana (5) were arranged around the room. A screen door led to the hot spring portion of the room while a small table besides it sat neatly folded towels.

"What was that about?" Judai wondered, as he took off his shirt. His fiancé was stripping out of his pants while he said, "Apparently Jazz used her telekinesis to spill some breakfast on Mikaila-san before we came in."

Wrapping a towel around the lower part of his body, Johan slid the door open. The floor was made of smooth cobblestone. Steam made a veil around the room. Rocks created the borders of the pool. However he stopped short when he looked at the water, "Uh Neo, I think your filitering's broken."

Laughter met his statement, "Johan it's colored because there are herbs put into it. It's fine."

He intertwined his hands with the bluenette and led him into the steaming water. They shyly removed the towels as they sunk into the water. A sigh of content escaped their lips as a splash was heard. It came from behind a foldable bamboo screen. Johan called, "Jazz?"

"What?" her voice laced with annoyance answered.

He sheepishly informed, "Just wondering if that was you."

"Well it is."

The Scandinavian decided to leave it at that. It was obvious she was pissed and was probably trying to cool off. That left him alone with his boyfriend. They sat across from each other in the spring before they immersed themselves in their company and began their talk about their decks.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Meanwhile, while the guys were talking, Jazzlyn sat in the water and with her mind was having water twirl and transform. Her green eyes stared at it in concentration. It was an anger management thing she did since she couldn't unleash her fury on some dummy or unsuspecting tree.

"This 'vacation' sucks," she muttered as the water turned into a fox with multiple tails. The liquid then turned a blob as the fighter figured it's next form, "Training my f***ing xxx. The only training that's going on is my puke tolerance."

A Hane Kuriboh was the next shape of the water though it was slightly off. This went unnoticed as she continued musing to herself, "And then _he_ had to be here too…some deity in the goddamn sky must be having a hell of a ball with this. Accident? It'll be an accident when I see sharks having a tea party."

The water reverted back into an indefinite form. This time it was meant to be Ruby but it was seriously deformed. Jazzlyn glared at it before it burst like a bubble, splashing water into her face. Her anger was keeping her focusing. She knew it and quite frankly didn't care.

_Alright, Jazzlyn?_

"Oh I'm just freakin' peachy," sarcastically answered the voice in her head, "I mean who wouldn't _love_ to come to their brother's pre-wedding honeymoon _and_ better yet have a reunion with their ex?"

_Shouldn't you mind more pressing matters? Like telling Johan and Judai about your dream?_

Green spheres fixated on the ceiling, "They already have enough on their plates. Besides probably just a lingering memory, that's all. Nothing major."

_You're belittling the situation._

Ignoring the voice, Jazzlyn submersed herself under the water where she felt all the world had been disconnected from her. And actually, she enjoyed this prospect.

Unknown to her, there was a figure lurking outside the bath house, hidden in a tree's depths. A smirk developed on their face as they observed the scene, "It seems that your fortune runs afoul in this life as it did was your previous one, tainted witch…"

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_So, at least someone approves the marriage. But what's up with Leon and Jazzlyn? And what was the figure? And what they mean by 'tainted witch'? All this and more…Next time!_

_Authoress' Notes:_

1) oji-sama: grandfather/ oba-sama: grandmother.

2) itai: Ouch/Ow!

3) danna: Husband

4) oka-sama: mother

5) Ikebana: This is Japanese flower arrangement. It is usually very simplistic, emphasizing the bare necessity.


	7. Morning Training

_Kirei: Trying something new by putting my reviewers response at the bottom._

_Johan: However, she's still doing the disclaimer up here._

_Kirei: So say it!_

_Johan: Kirei does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX but does own her plot!_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

**(Dream)**

"Noita-dono, what have I done to be graced with your presence?" a man wondered. His hair a jet black with shimmering blue spheres. His clothes were a dark color with silver accents. A cloak was currently disguised as a scarf around his neck. Disconnected sleeves covered his elbows and the lower part of his arms while his shoulder blades were exposed to the elements. A dragon tattoo was etched on his upper portion of his right arm.

"You need not the formalities, Tannim," the lady replied as she stepped into the planning quarters that were only dimly illuminated by the crackling fireplace. Her gait was elegant and confident as she approached, "that is reserved for my older brother alone."

"But you are an authority worthy of such a title," his blue eyes averted from her figure, as if he was too unsightly to behold a person of power. Annoyed, Noita paused in her movement, "If my own people fail to recognize me as such-"

Sights flashed through her green eyes. Her expression still somber as they echoed in his head.

_A child tainted of darkness! Vermin! A hex to our land! Why not perish and trouble us no longer!_

_She is poisoned with our enemy's blood. How can she serve at our lord's stead, for our Great Deity, when she is the shadows' mistress!_

_Misfortune is to damn your path, child, so why do you continue? _

"-then our allies have no reason to be overly generous in their addressing towards myself," she finished, tucking a stray lock of her blue-purple locks behind her ear, "as for my presence, is it a hindrance for you?"

"N-Not at all! Noita-d-" Tannim, stopped and corrected himself, "Noita, it is just that you surprised me."

She leaned closer, her face just inches from his, "As my memories recall…when my brother and I venture to Umbra Terrae we often meet privately. And we constantly have this conversation. Need I remind how these encounters usually escalate?"

Her answer came as hard but warm lips against hers. As if by instinct, her arms were against his chest, while one of Tannim's hands caressed her face and his other arm wrapped around her waist.

In the man's mind, he felt ecstasy and guilt. She was a high priestess of Terra Candorem and he…he was only a commander at his lord's side. They shouldn't-couldn't-exist. But here they were. Noita, despite her ranking, displayed herself as a commoner with her speech and her flirtatious actions. That trait of openness was one that he adored about the priestess.

On the other hand, Noita only felt revolt and self-hatred. She loved her brother; he was her blood and her salvation. The lady felt her life indebted to his existence and whims. This was the reason they came to Umbra Terrae, his will. Tonight would be the night to spark the flames of purification…and she didn't want that for one reason…

She also loved Tannim.

He may have been the descent of her country's enemy, but the purple-haired woman was certain he was no monster or fiend. He was noble and earnest in his ways and despite that timid air he had around him, Tannim was outspoken and courageous. Tears stung at her eyes. Never would she would regret anything as today.

_Noita…we must leave,_ came her brother's mentally urgency. If she weren't kissing, she would've bitten her lip. Instead, her hands felt their way to the area to where one of his lungs were located. She thrust her will to form her magic. It manifested instantly as a stake that drove through flesh and organs. Blood tainted their contact as Tannim reeled back confused and angry.

Repressing horribly her emotion, Noita wore a mask of a demented grin, "What's with that look? You seem so pained…did something injure you?"

Blood spat from his mouth answered her and he collapsed onto his knees, already dizzied from the blood loss and poison laced on her lips. Regret reverberated in her heart as she watched him struggle to his feet and lunge at her. With a simple kick of her foot, he was sent sprawling on stone floor.

Her clothes billowed behind Noita turned away to leave. As the door opened to reveal the night's breeze and the moon's luminescence, Tannim uttered something. With a fake mocking smirk she asked, "What was that, beloved?"

"Damnation to you, tainted witch…" he rasped through blood-filled lungs. Green eyes twinkled and dulled. Before she turned away and sprinted into the darkness, clear droplets scattered into the night air.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

**(Guest Room)**

Jazzlyn, regrettably, awoke with a headache. She was never a morning person anyway, but the headache made getting up seem so much more laborious. Groaning, she plopped back onto the futon. A transparent humanoid appeared to her bedside. Nearly everything of the spirit favored Jazzlyn's appearance, except the folded wings and clothes. This was the duel spirit she gained freshman year, and the one that she had received her psychic ability from, The Angel of Destruction.

"Still believe it was a lingering memory?" it asked her owner. This was promptly met with the Andersen raising her left arm with her right hand bracing it, as she gave the spirit a bras d'honneur _(1)_, "You don't waste time with getting to the point, do you?"

"Nope."

"Fine, I admit: I don't think it's a lingering memory," she stared at the ceiling, "Though now I'm thoroughly grossed out after experiencing a twisted make out session."

The duel monster chided, "You're getting off track again, Jazzlyn. You need to tell your brother and his lover about it."

"Yeah, yeah, Ange," the turquoise-haired lady waved off the comment, "I'll tell them later, whenever they get up from yet _another_ night if engagement."

Angel of Destruction, or 'Ange' as her master tended to call her, retorted, "You sound so bitter, maybe because both have to do with the subject of love?"

Visibly, there was slight twitch on the PAD's eye, "I-I have absolutely no problems with love. It's just excessive to be in the body of a person that you don't know making out with only gods know who and I've been listening to moaning and girly giggles for all of a week and a half. I'm going insane!"

Ange pointed out, "Two things, 1) you're already insane and 2) That sounds like the makings of a cat lady to me."

A glare met the look alike humanoid, "I swear if you weren't transparent, I'd strangle you."

Sighing, Jazzlyn sat up and stretched. Opting to get a workout in, she dressed in a jogging suit. Her messy hair was forced into a sloppy ponytail. She went outside and put on her tennis shoes, and wandered to the place that served as her training grounds: the land furthest from the buildings of the Yuki estate.

A feeling washed over her as she reached her temporary training grounds. It was her own 'intuition' for danger. She did a back flip in time to miss the daggers thrown where she had been standing. Landing in a crouched position , the woman quipped, "And here I thought that there'd be no excitement."

Instead of a verbal answer, more daggers flew.

_CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

The knives clattered onto the ground after they were deflected by a black metal gleaming under the sun. protecting her knuckles, were a pair of trench knives that she guarded herself with. A look of amusement came across her face as she picked up a dagger, "You're pretty good with your aim, but is that it? You're done already?"

A cloaked figured shot into the sky and into the sun, trying to blind the woman from the attack they were planning. Green eyes squinted in the light, and her 'sense' told her that they were assaulting now. She sidestepped as a blade was coming down. Earth was kicked up and forced Jazzlyn flip into the air. She threw the dagger she picked up and the mysterious person evaded the blow.

She examined the weapon as she was suspended in the air. _A naginata_ (2)_? _Just as she was landing the spear-like weapon swung at her ankles. Jazzlyn jumped back, but backed into a tree. Cornered, the opponent thrust the blade, aimed to stab through her body.

_DOPYU…DOPYU…_

Red slithered from Jazzlyn's bare hand as she clenched the blade. With a twist, she pulled the blade (and her assailant) closer and kicked them in the head. The PAD held the naginata firmly between the attacker. The person appeared unfazed as they drew a pair of sai (3). Jazz went for a vertical cut as the cloaked figure parried with the three pronged daggers. Pushing the spear off them, the person went on the offensive as they did a barrage of slashes.

Many, but not all, were blocked by the whirl of the spear. A feral lunge caught the green-eyed lady off-guard. She barely fended it off with the staff portion of the naginata. Sais hooked the wood and snapped the spear in half. Now into two pieces, Jazzlyn used the bladed end as a short sword and the wood as a defense.

The assailant surged forward at the same time as the younger twin. They exchanged blow after blow. Scraping of metal echoed as the combatants struggled to off balance their opponent. Neither were succeeding until the PAD rammed her foot into her rival's chest. The person tumbled back, dropping one of their sai. Taking the advantage, the turquoise-haired girl charged with the blade to be met with the other sai.

Suddenly, the fighter unsheathed a hidden dagger and Jazz kicked it out of their hand and into a tree. Twirling the sword in a circle, the three-pronged weapon was embedded into the dirt. Jazzlyn held the blade to the person's neck and demanded, "Who are you and why did you attack me?"

"It seems your personality is more brash than before, priestess. However, that fighting skill has yet to slack. Unfortunate…" a modified voice spoke, completely ignoring the question. Confused by the name she was called, green spheres blinked, "Priestess?"

"Oh so you don't know yourself, that's convenient for us," the cloaked figure evaded Jazz's question yet again, "Till next time, witch of Terra Candorem."

Light burst from between the two. Jazzlyn had to close her eyes because of it's brightness. When it died down, the attacker had disappeared. Left with only questions, she glanced towards her bloodied hands to the battlefield that she had fought on, "What…the hell just happened?"

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

**(Undisclosed Location)**

The cloaked figure emerged at a cavern-like setting. Other figures hidden in the same manner as the figure sat around suspended candles. A shrine was centered at the front. They hovered a single orb. It glowed with a radiance that enchanted the sitting people as they chanted in a strange language.

The figure moved with dignity towards the shrine before kneeling on one knee before the orb, "_Your evaluation?_"

Though it possessed no mouth no any form of opening to speak through, a gravelly ominous voice projected from the floating sphere of light. The person seemed completely unfazed by it's talking, in fact admired the voice and answered, "My great deity, it appears the present day reincarnation of Lord ~~'s sibling, remains his blood relative…even more so as his twin. She also retains her fighting capabilities, if not more. However, she fails to recall any memory from her previous life and has taken more…rash persona unlike before…"

"_So I see…_" the light appeared to blink as it spoke, "_Keep a close eye on her. That woman is my vessel's greatest protector…A major hindrance…and the key asset to the prince's revival._"

His agent bowed their head lower, "As you wish."

"Also…observe the young sovereign's current form, 'Johan' correct?" a nod replied to his question, "and…the purge of the darkness that led my host off his path."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Kirei: And done!_

_Judai: Hey! There was no screen time for me or Johan!_

_Kirei: Relax! I mean there's more comedy to be found along with the drama for you…next chapter. In fact next chapter centers on you two._

_Authoress' Notes:_

1) bras d'honneur: In a lot of European countries this is flipping the bird. You make a flexing motion with your arm directed at someone. Nowadays they also put up the middle finger as emphasis. Literally it's a "up yours" gesture.

2) naginata: This is a Japanese spear. It is basically a wooden pole with a sword-like blade on the end.

3) sai: This is a three pronged weapon. They look like handheld tridents and their unique shape is usually made for catching a weapon in between the gaps.

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_Oak-chan:_Jazzlyn:_ Yes. He's my ex, anything else to be added at this point? _Johan: _How about the fact you were with O-_ Jazzlyn: _*tackles and covers mouth* Dare mention that and I'll kill you Johan Andersen!_

_Judaiteito:__ I noticed. I read that story too. Thanks for sticking with the story._

_Chrisandersenyuki:__ Of course more mystery, I intend to have you all wondering something after every chapter. And everyone seems to like Judai's grandmother! XD_

_Sakural7865:__ Thanks! I saw your review in Family Business and I wondered when you be caught up to this story. I guess I found out._

_Luving Randomness: _Johan: _Judai, you never told me your grandma's a pervert. _Judai:_ Johan, if I had known, I would've told you._

_Yukiko Shiroryuu:_Judai: _That's what everyone is saying. _Johan: _Hey, Miku *covers his butt* What is up with all these people wanting to touch my xxx? _Judai: _Johan you have to admit, it's sexy. _Kirei: _Yuki-chan! It's been a while, I was worried that something happened to you._

_What so Jazz is Noita but does her past life really lead a charmed life? Also, who attacked her? And what was that ball of light? And what does it want with Johan and Judai? All these questions and more…next time!_


	8. Judai's Real Family

_**Kirei: I know I should be updating my other stories but I'm so infatuated with this one, I couldn't resist!**_

_**Johan: Why's that?**_

_**Jazzlyn: I can answer that. It's because this story is basically her vision for the fourth season.**_

_**Kirei: That ending gave the show no justice! NONE! I mean you don't introduce that Judai's a reincarnated ruler then just jump back to normal academy life. It's just not done!**_

_**Johan: So…wait! What do I have to do with this?**_

_**Kirei: You're his pairing. Simple as that.**_

_**Jazzlyn: Actually it's cause-**_

_**Kirei: *covers her mouth* quiet my dear OC! We must not let them figure out the plot so fast! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, otherwise I would've written it where all the story made sense and Johan would've been with Judai! Oh and comments will be at the bottom again!**_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

**(Judai's Guesthouse)**

Jazzlyn reentered Judai's residence with her shoes on since she couldn't remove them without staining herself any further. Careful not to spill blood on the flooring, she crept into the bathroom. Using her elbow to flip the light switch, she stepped toward the faucet to wash all the excess off her hand.

The water was dyed red as it passed her hands. She winced slightly at the sting from the cleaning. Suddenly a voice called, "Jazz? You in there?"

"Sh*t!" she cursed under her breath. The woman did _not_ expect her sibling to be up yet. Jazzlyn answered, "Well of course it's me! Think a burglar would just come in and take a shower?"

"You're about to shower? Well can you let me and Judai clean up before you do?" her sibling asked, making the girl curse in her head. She scrambled to wash off any blood she had gotten on the sink. She couldn't bandage her wounds as her WATCH was in her room, and she couldn't take a towel without one of the employees that were going to take laundry questioning. She would just have to rush to the room.

In one motion she opened the door, and hurried to her room but bumped straight into her future brother-in-law. Before Jazzlyn could get into her room, Johan gabbed her wrist, "Jazz you're bleeding!"

How could he know? Her eyes stared at her reply as she noticed the red print on Judai's shirt. Damn, she mentally cursed. Then the looks at her as they looked at her clothes.

Now she was getting her wound dressed by Judai while her brother kept eyeing her, "What happened?"

"I slipped with the swords while practicing," the lady lied. Johan called, "Don't lie!"

Why did they have to know each other that well? Where lying was impossible? A sigh escaped her lips, "It's nothing serious."

"Nothing serious? Jazz, you came in with a deep gash in your hand! Not to mention the cuts all over you! Now tell me. What. Happened?" the man demanded, his voice rising with each word. Jazzlyn could take a lot of things easily but admitting anything she hid from her family made her stomach do back flips, "Er…how should I say…? Well, I got attacked this morning. I don't know who and I don't know why. I just know they did."

"Where are they now?" the brunette wondered, "Still on the estate?"

"No idea. They left soundlessly in a smoke screen."

The PAD seemed to contemplate the situation when the astral form of Angel of Destruction appeared. Johan greeted, "Ange."

"It's nice to see you too, Johan," the doppelganger of his sister returned, "and since Miss Mental keeps failing to tell you, I will."

Jazzlyn cried, "Ange!"

Ignoring the call, the Gem Beast owner wondered, "Tell us what?"

"After seeing the requiem interitus she started having dreams of a person," Ange informed. This caught both guys attention, and in Johan's head quelled the turmoil. He wasn't the only one! "A priestess as someone in one of the dreams said. And…the her name in the dream…was Noita."

Immediately, Yubel appeared in front of Judai. Her eyes were aglow with irritation. This action surprised all the duelists and her reincarnated ruler asked, "Yubel, what's that for?"

After a second Yubel retracted her wings and released whatever emotion she felt at that moment, "sorry, Judai. Hearing that name still makes me uneasy. That woman was a pure snake in the grass."

Johan bit his lip while his twin deadpanned, "Oh that makes me feel _loads_ better."

"Who _was_ she?"

The duel monster closed her eyes for a moment to think of how to explain, "She was the high priestess that created the requiem interitus. The right-hand of it's ruler, and one of their most lethal fighters. In fact…at that time she bears some resemblance to you, Jazzlyn."

Judai finished wrapping her bandage as she flexed to test her movement range, "Again, makes me feel loads better. Anything else about her?"

"She nearly killed one of Haou's commanders when the lands were on supposedly friendly terms but other than that…is all rumors and legend." Yubel declared.

All three repeated, "Rumors and legends?"

"Judai-sama?" a voice called from outside of the guesthouse. The group turned to the door. Judai yelled, "We're up Misaki!"

The door slid open to reveal the maid. Today she was in a yellow sleeveless shirt with ruffles at the front. A pair of white gauchos was on her hips with a pair of brown gladiator sandals on her feet. Chestnut locks cascaded over her shoulders, "I was hoping…um that is if you would like…since us servants are off…etto (1)…if you and your guests would like to…join us for a luncheon in town?"

The sparkle lit in the brunette's eyes at the mention of food, "Of course! We'll be out in a few!"

Both of the Andersen twins exclaimed, "Judai!"

"What? We're not doing anything and we can always pick this up when we get back," the former Osiris student reason. Unfortunately, it was reason that neither of the siblings could argue about.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

**(Restaurant)**

The restaurant was fairly simple. It was humble and consisted of much furnishing and decorating made of wood that appeared like bamboo. Tsumara ordered Judai and Johan to wait outside while she and the others checked for seats. That left the two on their own for a moment. It was warm outside with the sun shining brightly. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Hey you two, get in here before you start a make out session!" Jazzlyn poked her head out before disappearing back into the restaurant. Both blushed as they walked through the door. It was dark, and they couldn't see for a moment.

Suddenly, the lights flipped on. Popping noises were heard as streamers and confetti were launched into the air. Simultaneously, people called, "gokonyaku omedetou gozaimasu (2)!"

Both guys jaw dropped. Tears brimmed in Judai's caramel eyes and glomped the nearest people, his servants, "Arigato gozaimasu (3)!"

Johan say his twin smiling, "You knew?"

"Of course! I planned it with Misaki-san," she replied, "Now what are you talking with me for? Go with your fiancé! I'm sure he'll love to show you his family."

"Family?" the European repeated. His boyfriend latched on him, "C'mon Johan, you just gotta meet all the townsmen! They're so nice!"

The gunman felt as if he was parent being excitedly dragged around an amusement park by their child. He laughed as he followed he tried keeping up with the energetic brunette.

Misaki hugged both Judai and Johan, "I'm so happy, otouto (4)! You're finally with someone!"

"Yeah, I thought with all those e-mails you sent, you were never gonna get anywhere," the chef explained, him dressed in khaki shorts with a short sleeve blue collar shirt, "but luckily this guy," Evan patted Johan's shoulder, "took the initiative!"

"But he did beat Judai to the punch," the butler said. Unlike his companions, he remained in his work clothes, "because I was certain he was going to come up with some half-bake scheme to propose."

Judai pouted, "It wasn't half-baked. It was going to work too."

The bluenette wondered, "You were going to propose?"

"Yeah! I had this awesome plan to do it too!" he excitedly said. Now Johan looked down as he felt slightly bad. he gotten to propose first when his fiancé was already planning something, "What's with that look? I'm not sad! I was glad that you proposed to me."

The man's head shot up, slightly startled as Judai read his thought, "But I still want to see what you had planned, Neo."

Another spark ignited in those caramel spheres and the guy wasn't sure if he should be happy or scared. A hand rested on his shoulder as he glanced to see the blonde known as Matt, "You're gonna regret saying that~"

"Is it too late to take back my word?" he joked and everyone laughed as the brunette pouted once more.

The day was wonderful. Johan spent the whole day being dragged around the restaurant meeting faces that were so important in Judai's childhood. He laughed so much, his side was beginning to hurt. The guy felt as if he was meeting the brunette's _real_ family, so warm and kind, unlike the one he had at the estate. Johan felt elated and anxious at the same time. Was this the feeling his fiancé had when he met the Kingsleys?

Finally, after all the introductions, the two plopped into a booth. They glanced at each other before it blurred into a different scene.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"For what reason have you dragged me from the negotiations room?" an impatient voice snapped. In response, the question was met with a chuckle, "We have already made our terms, so we have time do we not? After all, it is a beautiful night."

Indeed it was beautiful. They were within a garden filled with greenery. A lake was at it's center with vine-covered pillars scattered about. The lake was illuminated by a waning moon and it's brilliance gave a melancholic shine upon the garden.

Caramel eyes scrutinized a blur of a figure and the person asked in his melodically mischievous voice, "Enjoying the view?"

Heat spread across Judai's face as he turned away. The brunette glanced around. He was back in this weird place. His 'past life' as Haou. But he couldn't understand why. He was just sitting with Johan when all of a sudden he was here. What was going on?

"I am glad for our truce. We may finally end this foolish war," Judai spoke. Was this the war that Yubel had spoke about? So this was Terra Candorem's leader, wasn't it? The form beside him seemed like they were smirking, "Because it hindered our time together, hasn't it?"

Red intensified on his face when suddenly, he was backed against column. Alarm went through Judai the same time as Haou, "W-What are you doing? Release me!"

The person did not. Instead they closed the proximity between them. Hot breath tickled his face. A shiver of delight and pride went through his bones. The person was a blur yet he PAD could feel beautiful shining eyes so filled with love and sorrow bore into him. As if he was seeing right through his tough façade, "I like your embarrassed face. It's cute Haou."

"Once I am out of your hold, I will show you 'cute', ~~," the brunette growled though his face grew hotter. He noticed the guy leaning in. That's when his-or rather Haou's-heart began to flutter. Judai craned his neck swiftly, and took control of the kiss he shared with this unknown figure. Haou's happiness and desire overwhelmed Judai's senses as the two continuously wrested for dominance in the lip locking.

Though high on his past self's yearning, Judai thought. The war still continued, right? Yubel said that eventually Haou decimated his rival country. How could his mind not recall why he had declared war against his enemy?

A sharp pain in his chest reminded him all at once.

_He around your age, waged war against Terra Candorem after it's ruler almost killed him._

Yubel's words echoed in his head as the world felt like it was spinning. There was a gaping hole in his chest, bleeding without an end. Haou collapsed on the ground, panting. So many emotions blended in his head along with questions. And the source of all those questions looked upon him, "I also like that look, Haou."

"You-! Traitor!" Judai could barely get the sound out without blood spilling into his mouth. His assailant appeared as if he was smiling. Grinning with a demented glee at his anguish. It burned to Haou.

He was sad, because he had been stabbed by someone he love. Confused, because he couldn't understand why. Upset from the fact his attacker seemed content with putting him in this pain. Then all those emotions were surpassed when anger and rage took control. Haou regained what strength he could to support himself on his elbow. His eyes glared with a malice that could poison normal men, "Sleep easy for this night, for every night after, I will hunt for you. I'll hunt, torture, and kill you for this humiliation! The lies and masquerade ends here for I will bring death upon you and your people, prince of Terra Candorem!"

The unseen sadistic grin remained, "I look forward to it. I will await the day I can gaze upon the revengeful face of yours, Haou, because it is my favorite face of all."

For a moment Judai-or rather Haou-believed he heard a hint of a sadness and pain in the words. However, his fury immediately stifled such thoughts.

_~~~, don't die because…I'm going to kill you with my own hands. Because you always will belong to me…_(5)

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"Get up, you two!" came the brash voice of his fiancé's sibling, "We planned all this and you fall asleep? Now that's rude!"

Judai came around and apologized, "I guess we were so overwhelmed it exhausted us. Right Johan?"

Johan looked partially dazed, like he wasn't fully back, "Johan?"

"Huh?" he finally uttered, "Uh, right!"

The brunette wondered if Johan experienced the same thing since they both fell asleep. He wanted to ask but the hands of the partying guests distracted him. They pried both him and his boyfriend out of the booth they were sitting in and into a conga line. The jubilee of the people made him lose focus as he melted in their joy.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Kirei: And done!_

_Johan: Congrats._

_Kirei: Man you're such a diva over getting screen time aren't you?_

_Johan: No! I'm just starting to hate where this is going because I have the feeling it's going to end with me getting nearly killed by fan girls._

_Judai: I won't let them!_

_Authoress' Notes:_

1) etto: This isn't a word. It's a Japanese way of saying 'uh', 'hmm', or 'um'.

2) gokonyaku omedetou gozaimasu: this phrase is 'congratulations on your engagement!'

3) arigato gozaimasu: 'Thank you very much!'

4) otouto: 'little brother'

5) This last part had some words taken from the vol. 6 of Godchild, a manga by Kaori Yuki (I swear it's a good series! I mean it's like an older version of Ciel from Kuroshitsuji!). I thought it fit with the betrayal thing.

_**Reviewers Response:**_

Sakural7865: Well here's the next update!

Yukiko Shiroryuu: Kirei: Seriously? Over a game? I mean I know it's new and all but still!

Johan: Not you too! Why do girls like me so much?

Jazzlyn: Johan, she just listed why.

\

Kirei: Hey! Yusei is _my_ man!

Oak-chan: Jazzlyn: Please tell me you don't know the other guy I dated.

Johan: Guy? Jazz you-"

Jazzlyn: *Pulls out sword* One more time and I'm going to make sure you can never have fun with Judai!

Light: What the-? I'm not really in the story and I already get death threats?

Chrisandersenyuki: Jazzlyn: Apparently.

Johan: According to Kirei, that's right.

Kirei: My purpose is to make you wonder! Otherwise, it wouldn't be any fun!

Greed of homunculi: Kirei: *Points upward* there it is~~~!

Luving Randomness: Judai: Then why don't you do what I do and don't do it?

Kirei: Judai! Don't give other people your study habits. Or the lack thereof.

Johan: *covers butt* What the hell? You fan girls stay away from my xxx before I file for a restraining order!

Jazzlyn: I hope you know that fan girls don't care about that. Just that you're there.

Johan: Not helping Jazz!


	9. Surprise!

_Kirei: Oh Rose I can't believe you did that!_

_Johan: Damn it Kirei, you and these before chapter support—for other series! Seriously, you make GX seem like crap since you're always reading or talking about a different series._

_Kirei: But Johan, it gives me ideas! Very nice ideas for you and Judai_

_Jazzlyn: What __are__ you reading anyway?_

_Kirei: Last Sacrifice! It's supposed to be the last book of the Vampire Academy series!_

_Judai: Really Kirei? Vampires? Isn't that overrated?_

_Kirei: Hey, I know what you're thinking; I don't care what everyone thinks. I hate Twilight with a freakin' passion! However, it did one thing that I am grateful for…it uprooted all these hidden vampire series. Though I'm only involved with Vampire Academy and Blue Bloods (good series, I swear!)_

_Jazzlyn: ANY way! Kirei doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX but does own her plot!_

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_Sakural7865:_Johan: _Yes, enjoy the fact that Haou nearly got killed. _Judai: _Enjoy what?_

_Oak-chan:_Jazzlyn:_ Sorry, Johan isn't available right now~ _Johan:_*tied up and hidden away*_ Kirei:_ I know right? Oh and yes a) The person that stabbed Haou/Judai was Johan's past self and (b) long live Spiritshipping!_

_Judaiteito:__ I'm sorry I can't help you with that. And I have already made a story centered on Yusei and Jack. It's called the 'Raven Prince'._

_Luving Randomness:_Judai:_ I'm actually doing really well. _Kirei: _Judai's actually very intelligent. He just doesn't do work. It's strange as hell. _Haou: _I'm not really in the story and I get fan girls still? _Yubel: _I have love! Something Kirei never offers to me!_

_Chrisandersenyuki:__ That's my job! And I know that the prince of Terra Candorem is obvious. The challenge of the mystery is to figure out WHY_ _he's just a blur to everyone but Johan himself and Jazzlyn. And why can't anyone say the prince's name._

_Greed of homunculi:__ Yay! I'm glad you liked it! And also happy I got envy to like it!_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Night had fallen with a shining moon bathing the humble town that Judai resided. The guests were saying their goodbyes and heading (and in some cases staggering) back to their homes. Both Johan and Judai waved them off and received the last of their congratulations. The servants were cleaning and packing up leftovers. They had assured the shop owner that the hall would be cleaned and they did a good job in doing so. The owner, a middle-aged man, thanked them for their help as he closed up shop.

Evan, Matt, Misaki, and Koichi loaded the stuff in a car. When the butler offered for the couple to travel back first, but the guys declined. They insisted on walking back for a little 'alone time'. All of the workers made sly laughter and banter of their master's 'young love'. Red crept on Judai's face. Jazzlyn offered to walk the owner home—seeing as he was slightly drunk and assured that she'd be able to find her way back to the estate on her own.

Johan and Judai were left to themselves as they wanted. Stars winked in the countryside sky. The concrete path back to the estate was illuminated by moonlight. It was in the middle of transitioning from spring to summer so it wasn't freezing. However, the breezy weather sent a shiver up the bluenette's spine. Warmth suddenly draped on his frame. His green eyes examined the navy green clothing on his shoulder.

Immediately, Johan tried shrugging it off, "Neo, I don't need your jacket!"

"But you're shivering," the brunette countered as he held his jacket in place on his fiancé's shoulders. Judai put his arms around Johan, as in a joking way to keep him warm as they walked along. Johan laughed as he leaned against his boyfriend. They enjoyed the moment.

That was when they heard the rustle of leaves. Instantly, they ceased their laughter as masked people descended from their hiding spot. Johan commented, "Well there goes our quiet night."

They were surrounded and Johan put himself in front of Judai protectively. He was about to get his weapons from his WATCH when Judai cried, "Wait you can't do that!"

"What?" the bluenette asked suddenly confused. The assailants took the opportunity to charge and the gunman grabbed the first person's arm. He flipped the guy over his form and into a group of the others and held himself in a fighting stance, "Why not?"

"Um…" his fiancé scratched his head. "About my family…"

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Jazzlyn gave a final polite refusal to the store owner's wife after she insisted on thanking the woman for bringing her husband home safely. She bowed once more and was on the streets by herself. Most would believe that a young woman traveling alone was dangerous. However, there were young women and there were women like Jazzlyn. Anyone that would _try_ to assault her would be met with the soles of her boots.

She was glad that the exhausting work of party planning was over as she stretched. Her hand still stung from her encounter with the cloaked figure that morning. Though she was thoroughly pleased with the fact it wasn't her dominant hand—her left hand. Her boots tread silently on the sidewalk with her hands in her pockets.

Someone was tailing her. She could feel it and her psychic ability could tell who it was.

Suddenly, she was pushed against a wall. Lips were suddenly on hers. She reacted as fought back against it. Jazzlyn pushed then pulled to reverse the position of her and her assailant. The person then took her hands and switched their roles yet again without breaking the kiss. She grunted as her back met the wall. Physically, she was overpowered, but with the kiss she had wrested control.

Finally when oxygen was needed (and considering the training, that was a long time) Jazzlyn pulled away the same time as her attacker. Green met blue as she commented, "Two minutes, thirty-two seconds. Was your deader that troublesome, Orion?"

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

The couple was back-to-back against their attackers. Neither had broken a sweat but Johan looked ready to have a heart attack, "I can't believe this!"

The cloaked people had come at them again. Johan swatted away the punches that came at them. Judai evaded the hits fluidly. The brunette slid right between a person's legs, stood and grabbed their neck. He tossed them onto the ground with ease. He finally responded, "What? That I'm a descendant to two clans as old as the feudal area?"

"No, I got that part," his boyfriend admitted as he wrenched back a guy's arm and pushed the figure against his back and judo flipped him onto the pavement. Then he scissor-kicked the next opponent before grabbing the jacket of another one of the strangers. He pulled the jacket off and entangled its wearer in it. Johan was facing the opposite way and he swept their feet from under them. "What I can't believe is the fact you're apart a family of ninja and I'm supposed to be tested to be your husband!"

"Its shinobi (1)," the brunette corrected as he spun his attacker in the air and they landed ungracefully on the ground. "And well…my parents want to make sure I'm in safe hands."

His fiancé was pushed on the ground and put his knees to his chest as one of crowd rushed at him while he was down. Johan thrust his tennis shoes into the lady's abdomen as he was put into a handstand. Another of the black-clad figures grabbed his ankles. The bluenette sat up while still in their grip. Using the momentum, Johan threw them off-balance and wrenched himself to do a variation of the sunset power bomb (2). "So they sic their underlings on me?"

"Er, yeah…" Judai answered. As he gave swift chop to the last person's neck. "I was going to tell you when we got back but I didn't expect them to send these guys so soon."

Johan sunk to lie on his back, "And here I thought just the interrogation was hard… What's next, a sword fight with your old man?"

The duelist gave a nervous chuckle, "Actually that would be oka-sama (3)."

"Great…"

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"Nah, just the leap from the skyscraper," he chuckled as he released his hold on Jazzlyn. She laughed as well, "I heard you were in Japan, but I didn't expect you to be way out here."

"I wasn't. I was in Tokyo," Orion informed. Jazzlyn stretched, "Jeez, that's a while away. Why?"

He stretched as he replied, "I thought girls loved when guys were the prince that came to save them."

They began walking while the lady guffawed, "Two problems, 1) I'm a special class of 'girl' and 2) you're no prince."

"Well then I'm a knight," he joked as he stopped in front of a Ninja (4). It was clean and dimly gleamed under the moonlight as he mounted on the motorcycle and made it roar to life, "That's taking another knight for a round."

He waited as Jazzlyn mounted behind him before speeding off in the night.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"So?" Judai asked impatiently as he stood before his family's squadron. He looked annoyed and anxious. The shinobi collected themselves as they were back in formation. It was sorta creepy to Johan as well as confusing as he didn't know what Judai was demanding from the group.

Finally, one masked person with a mask shaped like that of a wolf's stepped forward. He kneeled in front of his master's son as he reported, "He passes, Yuki-sama."

"I passed?" Johan echoed confused. While his fiancé tackled him, "You pass! That's great!"

The shinobi decided that it was best to leave before they saw something too intimate. They gave their polite bows before disappearing in the shadows. Johan and Judai were alone again. Johan turned to his boyfriend, "What exactly was this trial that I passed?"

"The test?" the brunette laughed. "Well, the challenge was to last for five minutes in a fight. Otou-sama never expected my…future spouse to be experienced in fighting so he just said that they had to endure the trial. It should be easy since you actually beat them in three minutes."

Johan listened to how his lover phrased the thing then he thought aloud, "This was done before…"

A flash of an indecipherable emotion graced Judai's face before he admitted, "My family's very traditional…so they still believe in arranged marriage. But they did let me try and find someone I loved on my own! They told me…the only way…the only way…my marriage would ever be approved is if whoever it was passed all the trials."

The bluenette gaped. That was crazy! At Duel Academia, Judai never showed any interest towards traditional anything and yet here he was apart of an insanely 'old ways'-clinging clan that were trying to force something on him. Maybe that's why Judai stayed on campus ALL year and why he never went home after graduation. It wasn't fair. Though he was happy that he had Neo to himself, Johan believed there had to be someone else that Judai liked before him and they _failed_ the trials, making them 'unworthy' for Judai's love.

In that moment, Johan made a resolution, "I'll prove it."

"What?"

"I'll prove it," the gunman repeated. "I'll prove that I'm worthy of your hand in marriage."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

The Ninja stopped outside of a bar. Both him and Jazzlyn were adults in Japan so they could come to places like this. The inside was filled with the scent of liquor as a waitress dressed in skimpy geisha outfit. She led them to a small booth with a paper lantern as a centerpiece. The lady asked, "What would you like?"

"Bottle of Vodka"

The waitress nodded and walked off. In less than a minute she reemerged with two choko and a large tokkuri (5). Jazzlyn poured for both of them before she downed her shot, "Argh, Leanne always drinks this and yet I still think it burns like fire."

"And yet it's to word for water," he refilled her cup. They toasted and gulped the shot. Both gave a shudder at sensation before pouring another. "How's being…you know, a secret agent/ghost buster been?"

"Nothing much," she answered as she glanced at someone on stage singing in Japanese. "Well, not like I know since I've been holed up in lovey-dovey central for the past week. And you? Still losing your brother to Sakura-chan?"

Orion since graduation went on to be a full-time assassin while twin, Artemis, was part-time and a student at Duel Academia in Spain with Johan. They still did missions together, though as of late it has become less frequent due to his increased studies and probably his girlfriend, Sakura, 'studying' with him. He considered going alone and support his brother's studies, "Yeah, my little brother's grown up."

"Sad?"

"Not really. I'm glad, at least he won't stay in the family business," his blue eyes stared at nothing for a moment. "Its already done enough for us." He shook his head as if to throw off his stupor, "Anyway, ready to amaze the crowd?"

A slight red tinge was Jazzlyn's face by now as she was a little (emphasis on little) drunk, "What?"

"You're going to sing tonight, Jazz."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"I know you will, Johan, because I know there's no one else I'd marry." Judai replied as he laid a chaste kiss on his fiancé's forehead. The brunette held out his hand to pull Johan up. They kept their hands interlocked as they headed back to the estate under the moon's light.

Both almost reached the Yuki manor when the couple paused once again. Johan wondered, "I thought I passed."

"You did. The test should be over…" the brunette said while the gunman put himself between the danger and his Neo. Suddenly, a group of cloaked people appeared before them. Their clothing was nothing like the ones worn by any of the shinobi that were under the Yuki influence. "I think we just found whoever attacked Jazzlyn…"

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Jazzlyn began to protest, "I am n—"

"Hey! We have one over here!" her boyfriend called. Heads turned to them and the younger PAD immediately felt herself flush. She gave a modest shake of her head and put her hands up to decline the offer. Orion however was persistent, "Oh c'mon, sing! Sing!"

The crowd started to chant 'sing'. For what reason? Leon couldn't see from the private booth he was sitting in. He had been dragged into a night out with his fiancée, Mikaila. His parents just happened to be there too and soaking his supposed was a 'couple's moment'. Honestly, the only reason why he didn't reject the offer was because it was a karaoke bar.

He loved music. It was his release from all the problems—like his marriage, the expectations forced on him, and stress of dealing with these strange dreams. And listening to the singing of the karaoke goers gave him comedy and some comfort.

A round of cheers came. The young man guessed whoever they chanted to sing agreed to do it. Wonder how they sound…The beginning was the singer saying some incoherent words before a guitar and electric piano played their intros.

Finally the karaoke singer began their song (6), "_Shinya no Red zone BIRU no Graphic  
Futari wa hoshi no Endless light  
Teaching your love, Sweetest world  
KISU mo sono hitotsu?  
_

_Tsuyogari wa hora Uso no SAIN  
Ama no jaku tte itta desho?  
Hoho wo naderu shigusa  
Kimi wa Genius?_

Tsuki no kagerou Maru de kibun wa SHINDERERA  
Tokimeki no hate Oikake sasetai  
Tsuite koreru kana?  
Koi wa kirameku Stardust drive!"

That voice! Leon came from his daze as he listened to the voice of the singer. Even without seeing he knew that it was his ex-girlfriend. He tried to move around the booth he was in to get a better view. And make sure he wasn't going insane. Though he couldn't see, the younger Andersen was on stage singing. Her hand reached out as she sang, "_Nee Give me, Give me your heart Ai janakute ii no  
Hadaka no KOKORO dakishimete  
Shinjou no mi wo makasetara watashi wo kowasu hodo ni  
Nee Shaking, Shaking emotion  
Takaburu REZONANSU  
Kindan no Labyrinth...  
Sou kimi wa Yubisaki no Gimmick game_

_Kuchi ni wa dekinai "suki" ga saite  
Kimi no iro ni somatteku  
Rashikunai No pain, no gain  
BUREEKI wa mou Broken..._

_Nijimu hitomi wa Gouin na hodo  
RIIDO shitetai JIRENMA  
Kamisama oshiete yo  
Mune no Throbbing_

_Aizai no kajitsu Amai kaori hanatsu you ni  
Kiken na SADISUTIKKU karamaru Rip waltz  
Kousa suru kimochi  
Koi wa tokenai Contradiction!"_

Leon found himself taking a step out of the booth to see the stage with a light shining on a wooden platform. The video for the song played behind the stage while at its center was Jazzlyn with a mic in hand, "_Nee Save me, save me your love Kanjitetai no  
Wazato tokanai Kusari no tejou  
Toiki dake ga yurusareru  
Kankaku dake no seisai  
Nee Riding, Riding in my soul  
Yuuwaku wa AFEKUSHON Eikyuu no Elegy...  
Aa semete Yume nara Samenaide!_"

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"Are you sure it's not a bunch of those ninjas that you don't know?" Johan questioned. The duelist nodded, "There's no mistake, none of them are a part of our forces."

A smile almost seemed to develop on the gunman's face as he held his WATCH near himself. The brunette did the same. In a flash of light, Johan and Judai had their weapons—a gun and a sword respectively—and defended themselves from the onslaught that was coming.

The assailants charged but they didn't try to hit Johan. However they aiming to kill his love. The brunette held his own against them with his black metal katana. In his head, the gunman wondered if the skill had come from his training or from his family. Johan decided to ask later as he held his handgun out in defense against a dagger.

"Johan," Judai called as he ran up the side of a wall as an attacker ran behind him. He flew above the person and hit them with the hilt to knock them out, "I have no idea who these guys are. Are they Haze?"

The gunman chuckled as his silenced weapons shot non-lethal stun bullets, "You and me both. But this is ridiculous. Not even Haze agents stalk us home so I don't know who the hell these guys are."

Both were back to back and surrounded by these cloaked figures. Only their guns and words kept the attackers at bay for a minute. The brunette asked half jokingly, "Er, maybe we could ask?"

"I don't think that's gonna happen," Johan replied as a bold figure rushed forwards them. The guy met the force of a scabbard. Others moved forward with Judai defending his fiancé as he reloaded, "Neo, think you could throw me up?"

"Well I don't know…" the duelist said in a teasing tone, "You _are_ heavier."

A feigned look of hurt came from the man as he disarmed a person in their face and made a comment along the lines of 'I'm not that heavy…' As soon as an opening came the newer PAD agent cupped his hands while Johan ran over. Judai lifted Johan in the air while the bluenette sailed over the group. He used the advantage to fire on his enemies. A lot tumbled onto the ground as the gunman landed gracefully on his feet.

"Show off!"

"Of course," the bluenette replied as he reloaded his magazines again. He aimed for a guy behind his fiancé when a kunai (7) embedded itself in the man's chest. Judai spun another kunai around his finger. "And I can take care of myself thank you very much."

"Says the guy that got caught by Haze," Johan felt triumphant when his boyfriend pouted. But he didn't expect the comeback, "Says the agent that was two men's torture toy."

"Ouch." The gunman said, indicating how it was blow to his ego. They surveyed the battle scene. None of the attackers were killed, but injured with non-lethal wounds. Johan had to admit, Judai's precision was unmatched with a sword. All blows he had dealt had missed all vital areas, and were not savagely cut. All the cuts were like a doctor's—clean and accurate.

Just how talented was Judai and the Yukis?

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"_Aganaitai Distance Rakka suru Fairy  
Kakusenai Pure face Kidzuite yo  
Massakasama no rakuen  
Tougen ni Ureru Love song_

_Nee Give me, Give me your Heart Ai wa Grow Up  
Watashi no ZENBU dakishimete  
Hikari no saki wo yukou  
Dakara kimi wo oshiete  
Nee Shaking, Shaking emotion  
Shinjite ii kana? Kimi to no Love story...  
Mou watashi wa Kimi dake no Gimmick game!_" Jazzlyn finished to a room that was deathly quiet. "Ah, was it that bad?"

It remained silent for a few more second before there was a thunderous applause. She gave a meek bow, "Arigato gozaimasu (8)."

The lady left the stage with some people giving praise as she was returning to her table. Leon looked and wondered why she was here. Maybe she was tagging along with Johan and his fiancé like she has for the past week? But to his surprise, he saw her stop at her table. The person got up and she immediately hit him in the head. Blue eyes narrowed in concentration before Leon recognized it as his former classmate.

He wondered why he and Jazzlyn were together. In a bar. Alone. They sat back down and were engaged in a drinking contest. Leon didn't get why but he absolutely hated the scene. Of those two looking like they were back in high school, being all friendly with each other.

"Leo~" a voice called to him. He shook his head, "Huh?"

His fiancée wondered, "What are you looking at, Leo?"

"N-Nothing…" the young man stuttered before turning away. However, yellow eyes scrutinized where she spied the Yuki's house guest and her company before turning attention on her future in-laws.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"Who are you and why are you attacking us?" Johan asked as he kneeled beside one person that wasn't terribly hurt. The person stared into his green irises. Their expression turned to one of awe. It was sort of creepy to the man. "Hello? Anyone home?"

"My lord…" the person whispered in reverence. Johan looked confused by the words. The figure, an older man, noticed this as he went on to say. "So it is true…You remember nothing of yourself. And it's all because of that witch and that—"

His eyes shifted to an expression of scorn towards Judai, "spawn of evil! Die!"

The person crazily unsheathed a hidden gun he had in his cloak. He had a perfect shot that could kill the brunette. However, that was lost when he was tackled. The gun went off and hit his assailant, Johan. He was pissed while the man had a look of fright. In a dangerous tone, Johan growled, "I don't know who you are but I'm giving you this to tell your leader or whoever: If you or any of your friends dare try and harm Judai like you just did…I will personally hunt you down…and kill you."

The man nodded frantically before he scrambled to get out of the death grip the bluenette put him in. He and his comrades collected themselves and fled from sight. Judai let them go as he ran over to Johan. He forced the man to take off his jacket and he noticed the splotch of red on Johan's green shirt.

"Are you alright?" Judai asked as he rolled up the sleeve to examine the wound. The bullet was pretty deep in his shoulder. It wouldn't kill him but the brunette definitely couldn't pull it out with his hands. "Why did you do that? He could've killed you with that shot."

"Because it _would've_ killed you," the bluenette replied as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Their eyes met as he went on to say, "Neo, this is nothing. If it were much worse I still wouldn't feel bad because I would do anything to keep you safe."

The words were simple but they felt so powerful. Judai embraced his fiancé. How had he been blessed with such an amazingly selfless guy? And yet his dad still couldn't see that. So that was what Judai was going to do, make his dad see that Johan was the only one for him.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Kirei: Yay! Chapter end! And the longest one I've typed._

_Johan: *huffing and taking off the last of the duct tape* Jazzlyn she—_

_Kirei: They know, Johan._

_Johan: They do?_

_Judai: Yeah! Kirei decided to use Jazzlyn's time on screen embarrassing her._

_Johan: Where is she now?_

_Judai: I think she said something about hiding until the embarrassment dies down._

_Authoress' Notes:_

1) shinobi: ninja

2) sunset power bomb: Ok, I said in Family Business I wasn't a wrestling fan and I'm not but there are some people moves I like and this is definitely one of them. This is a totally sweet move that I swear would put a person out of commission if it was used seriously.

3) oka-sama: Mother

4) Ninja: Not referring to the actual type of people but a motorcycle

5) Choko and Tokkuri: Choko are small cups you see alcoholic beverages like sake drunk from. Tokkuri are the flasks that hold the alcohol.

6) The song Jazzlyn sang. The song is called gimmick game by Nana Mizuki. She did sing it in Japanese and here are the English lyrics since they aren't as easy to find:

The red zone at night, the graphics on the buildings  
The two of us are the endless light of the stars  
Teaching your love the sweetest world  
Is the kiss one of them too?

A strong front is, you see, a sign of lies  
Didn't I tell you that you were a contrary person?  
The body language of caressing my cheek  
Are you a genius?

The moon's turbulence is like Cinderella's emotions  
I want to chase after the end of the excitement  
Will you be able to follow up?  
Love is a shining stardust drive

Hey, give me give me your heart, even if it's not love  
Embrace the naked heart  
When you have entrusted your emotions to your body  
Break me down with  
Shaking shaking emotion  
The resonance that seems to know everything  
The forbidden Labyrinth…  
That's right; you're the gimmick game at my fingertips

The "love" that I couldn't say is blossoming  
Dyeing your color  
It doesn't seem so; no pain, no gain  
The brakes are already broken…

The misted eyes are forcefully  
Wanting to lead to dilemma  
Oh God, please tell me  
This throbbing in my heart

The truth of love and sin, like putting on a sweet smell  
A dangerous sadistic; tangled rip waltz  
Criss-crossing emotions  
Love is an unexplainable contradiction

Hey, save me save me your love, I want to feel it  
The cuffs of chains that I did no undo on purpose  
Only breathing is allowed  
The sanction of feeling  
Hey, riding riding in my soul  
Seduction is affection; an eternal elegy  
Ah, at the least, if it's a dream don't make me wake

A distance to atone for; a fallen fairy  
An unhideable pure face; please notice it  
A playground for falling  
The love song that matures it into a fairyland

Hey, give me give me your heart, love will grow up  
Embrace my all  
And head to the tip of the light  
So I will teach you  
Hey, shaking shaking emotion  
Can I trust it- the love story I have with you?  
I'm already the gimmick game of yours and only yours

7) kunai: this is a leaf shaped knife with a grip and a ring on the end of the grip. It was originally used as a gardening tool. It is commonly associated with ninjas because they used it as way to dig holes in wall and as a weapon.

8) arigato gozaimasu: Thank you very much

_Alright so Judai's a ninja! But many things heat up since Johan knows he's in for more 'testing' to be Judai's danna! But knowing him, Johan won't give up! Meanwhile, Jazzlyn received a surprise visit from her boyfriend! Anyone remember him? And what's with those other guys that attacked? These questions have yet to be resolved…_


	10. My Sole Duty

_Kirei: Hello my readers…GAH! I can't believe you __Bruno! Yusei'll kick your butt!_

_Jo__han: Kirei! There you go again!_

_Kirei: WHAT? I can't help __it. I love Yusei and he's mine!_

_Judai: Kirei…_

_Kirei WHAT? I can't have you. I can't have Johan. This is the on__ly one I can claim!_

_Jazzlyn: And while they settle that, Disclaimer: Kirei doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX but she does own her plot__. Oh, and reviews will now permane__ntly be at the bottom._

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

The moon's light poured from the windowless skylight, casting an eerie glow. Black shadows mingled with the white walls and the column uniformly spread around the vicinity. A rectangular pool was located in the direct center of the room underneath the skylight. A silver-white reflection shimmered before a floating white lily rippled the water's surface. Silence drifted through the room. Six figures were assembled around the pool. All were summoned to this place—the atrium. They didn't realize why the priestess requested the private meeting, but figured their questions would be answered as the moon centered itself in the night sky.

"I am gracious for your presence," Noita appeared from behind a column. Moonlight illuminated her features which appeared completely indifferent. Her white skirt brushed against the ground while the veil on her head swayed with her fluid gait. A bitter smile revealed melancholy as she finished, "for you are the only people I can confide in."

"My lady," the armor-clad warriors gave bow. She curtly said, "Don't bow. I am not one for formalities. I have only requested you to pose a question: Would you protect my brother, regardless of its consequences?"

All of the warriors present were visibly taken back by the question. Then a woman stepped forward. Her pink bangs obscured a purple eye as her curls cascaded to her shoulders. She was Ametisti, one of the prince's most loyal personal guards. Despite her beauty, she was lethal with a pair of elbow blades. Ametisti declared, "My lady, we—I—would humbly serve at master ~~'s side for all eternity."

"Regardless of its consequences?" Noita repeated. "Even if it mean the fall of this land? And your deaths?"

A man, tall and knightly, bowed despite her disdain for it. His white hair stood out from his healthy glowing skin. If not for the armor, then he would be mistaken as a gentleman or noble—thus why he was underestimated as the lieutenant to the prince's forces and enemies would find his potency after his sword pierced their being. Blue eyes, the reason he was named Sapir, gleamed with pride as he stated, "Princess Noita, I cannot speak for my comrades but lord ~~ has granted me a privilege—a chance for redemption—and for that, I would live and die for his sake without regret."

"As would I! For what purpose have you for questioning our loyalty?" Tapas demanded. He was a black-haired man with a muscular build. With sharp canines and alert eyes, he had a feral aura that reflected his savage fighting style. Armed with a large halberd, he could slice hordes of enemies without breaking a sweat. He also could sense the emotion of others—including Noita's evasiveness.

The priestess appeared to be debating whether she could truly depend on these fighters. Finally, she gave a sharp exhale before she admitted, "We are destined to lose to Umbra Terrae. It was my brother who decided to lie and I, his accomplice, remained silent. He sees corruption and taint of this country's deity and the only way to purify the misdeeds is by fire."

Gasps escaped the group. Terra Candorem depended on the visions of the priestess and her sibling. Their predictions were absolute, unmistakable, and inevitable. However, what surprised them wasn't the warning of defeat but the fact the vision announced to the land was a lie.

Tapas roared in disbelief, "Lord ~~ intended to allow us to perish like ignorant livestock? I refuse to believe that blasphemy, wre—"

"Tapas, please allow her to continue," a man interrupted as his staff assisted him in his walking. He was an older man with a sage's robe. His hair had grayed though he possessed wizened green eyes. These eyes examined the room as he informed, "after all she offers her complete existence for the opportunity for you to serve your lord."

Surprised and slightly fearful Noita breathed, "Master Esmaraldus…"

The old man chuckled, "Many moons have fallen since you have succeeded me, my former student. But lay your fears to rest child. I will not utter a word but I beg of you to allow me to join this cause."

"Just what is this cause, Esmaraldus? Why did our lord lie?" a scholarly fellow, Ambrye, wondered. He seemed completely unfit for violence. His windswept hair mimicked silver that contrasted against his nearly sickly pale skin. He hid muscle strength with a lean figure with spectacles upon his gentle amber eyes. Yet, like his comrades, the façade unraveled on the battlefield as he charged like a mammoth through enemies with a large hammer.

Instead of answering, the sage gestured his head towards his student. Clearing her throat, "The prince believed the Light is slowly devouring our being as people. We have envisioned terror, destruction, and ruin from the Great Deity…in his form. He fears the sight of himself murdering his most loyal allies and innocents of this land and others. That is why he entrusted me to permit him to die and seal his ability to be a vessel for the Light. So it may never revive when he is reincarnated. And I fear…I fear…"

"That it will escape and consume him…" her voice wavered, half-hushed. Fear gripped her. She bowed, on her hands and knees, tears escaping, "That is why I beg you! Please…I beg you to follow him into that next life and others to protect him! I will offer what you wish but—!"

Slender arms wrapped around Noita's shoulders. Armor cooled her warm skin. Through tear-stained eyes bright red spheres stared back. This, she recognized, was Carnelian. She was the youngest but brave at heart. Carnelian was both Noita and ~~'s childhood friend who served as an assassin specialized in senbons, or needle-like throwing darts, and an arm-mounted gun, "Please don't grovel, Noita."

"Yeah, it breaks a man's heart to see a maiden weep," Cobalt agreed. Normally the joker of the group, he realized it wasn't the time for laughs. His deep blue eyes reflected his concern and sincerity.

Wiping at the tears, Noita realized she didn't have time to break down. She had to maintain strength for her brother's sake. Standing on her own, her face returned to its serious and confident appearance, "For the present, continue the mask of ignorance and once the trumpets of war sound we shall meet again, Jewels of Light."

Everyone present kneeled before the lady. Sapir told her, "We shall await that day and until then forget not we are at your aid, princess, for lord ~~'s sake."

She raised a hand and muttered an incantation in an ancient tongue. When she finished the warriors rose, "Leave while the moon's oil continues to burn. I must tend to my duties."

The ladies and gentlemen bowed. She sat cross-legged at the edge of the pool as footsteps receded from the atrium. Her green eyes shut in concentration. The only sound remaining was the clack of a staff tapping on marble flooring. Noita wondered without opening her eyes or moving, "Something troubles you, master?"

Esmaraldus stood behind the priestess. He was the former priest of Terra Candorem—making him ~~ and Noita's great-uncle. While his brother was ill, Esmaraldus taught the priestess and her sibling to hone their foresight and trained Noita as his successor. And as her teacher, he knew various mannerisms about her, like when she was hiding something, "Reincarnation is a decision of fate. Manipulating destiny does not come without its burden, Noita. I am certain you are aware of this?"

"I am," she replied, opening her eyes to the moon's reflection. Her uncle noted, "And the sealing of a divine force is not without its drawbacks."

Noita pointed out, "I am well-versed in the rules of forbidden arts, uncle. This does not surprise me."

"How do you intend to deal with the casting of the spells?"

"With the seal drawn with blood, the people serving as lambs of sacrifice, and the warriors as his guardians the seal would be easily finished with the collapse of this land" She said, avoiding the topic he was most concerned with.

Esmaraldus clarified with a firm voice, "What happens to its caster, Noita?"

"In short uncle…" she shifted her position to where she rested her chin on her knees, "…I lose everything."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Jazzlyn shot up from her futon, breathless. She plopped back down onto the mattress which only absorbed her weight easily. Her hand pulled the pillow from under her head and placed it over her face, "This is getting ridiculous…I want to go back to having normal dreams!"

"You mean heart attack land?" Ange questioned as she appeared beside the young woman.

"For Ra's sake you act like an amusement park made out of candy is a bad thing!" the bluenette cried. Ange rolled her eyes. The pillow slipped off Jazzlyn's face which was scrutinizing the ceiling, "But every night…it just leaves me with more questions about what happened to Noita, er me…I don't know. It's just weird ya know? I feel like I'm seeing a memoir…because it's so insane."

Ange's wings fluttered out before they folded in behind the angel, "You're not making sense, Jazzlyn."

"It's just strange because I feel she's a complete masochist because she's suffering so much," Green eyes bore at the sunlit ceiling. "At the same time I admire her because she's lost the guy she was in love with, and giving her life for the sake of someone precious to her."

"You're not so different from her," the duel spirit commented. "After all, freefalling from North Academia for a shikigami (1), getting shot for him, nearly losing yourself in his subconscious…you're quite reckless."

The woman turned onto her side, facing the Angel of Destruction, "I can't help that my older brother is so danger-prone…"

Her eyes seemed to gloss over in thought. The warriors Noita met with…the PAD felt as if she knew them from somewhere else. What were their names again? She wracked her mind for details from the fleeting dream, "Carnelian…Ambrye…Sapir…Esmaraldus…Ametisti…Tapas…and…"

"Cobalt."

The last name made it all come together for her, "Cobalt! That's it! JOHAAAAAANNNNNNN!"

Blankets were strewn from her form as she rushed out of her futon. Sliding the door back, Jazzlyn rushed out the room. Ange tilted her head in confusion at her master's sudden outburst, but shrugged it off. Her master worked in peculiar ways so the duel spirit thought it best to not question it.

Judai rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he opened the door. CRASH! He was thrown onto his back as his face was crooked at a collarbone. Involuntarily he sniffed a faint sugary scent as he met with green eyes so similar to his fiancé's, "Oh damn, Judai. Sorry, a bit overexcited today. Speaking of which, where's Johan?"

She removed herself and helped the hapless brunette, "Uh Jazzlyn? He's still with the doctor."

A blink of confusion came from the woman. This was news to her. She returned from her 'date' late last night and immediately fell asleep. Any news about anyone was a surprise to her, "Huh? What did I miss last night?" she gaped, "You couldn't wait for the honeymoon, could you?"

"Not b-because of that!" Judai called his face red from embarrassment. "Er, uh, well…he…got shot."

"What?" the lady yelled as she shook the brunette's shoulders. "How can you look so calm and say that?"

Judai's headed lolled back and forth as any sleepiness remaining in him was shaken, "J-Jazzlyn, you're making my dizzy and—"

Laughter rang from behind the two, "Hehehe, it seems I'm missed."

"Johan!" Judai and Jazzlyn cried as the said man stood in the doorway. His boyfriend glomped him, making them tumble onto the floor, "So how's your injury? You're gonna be okay right? It didn't puncture anything?"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…." Johan said underneath the weight. "At this rate I'll have to go back to the doctor…"

His sister stood above him, "How do you get shot? You're really slipping off your game."

Her sibling merely laughed again, "I guess I am, that's bad isn't it?"

Repressing the urge to kick the injured male, Jazzlyn changed the topic, "Can I borrow your deck?"

"Huh? Why?" Johan asked as he reached for the deck holster on his belt. She shrugged, "I'm starting to lose my grip on the deck. And if I do…then how else am I going to pretend to be you?"

The reason seemed strange but she has asked her brother the question before and vice versa. They tended to remain well-versed in the other's deck. This was so they could recognize the deck immediately and so they could continue their ability to switch places. Johan complied and handed her his deck. She managed a 'thanks' before walking out the door.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

**(Field on Yuki Estate)**

"Alright, you guys," Jazzlyn said once she was settled under the shade of a tree. "I have questions and I'm pretty sure you can answer them."

Though they weren't her duel spirits, the Jewel Beasts respected her since she helped Johan trust them once he lost his original deck. Astral versions of the six animals appeared before her. Cobalt spread his wings as he questioned, "This isn't about boys is it? If it is, you're asking the wrong bird."

A laugh escaped her lips, "Guys are the least of my troubles. What I need to ask you about is…do you all know of a time you lived in before now?"

Suddenly, the Jewel Beasts fell silent in contemplation. They nestled themselves comfortably on the grass, though it remained unchanged by their movement. No one spoke. Impatiently waiting, Jazzlyn noticed the Beasts exchange glances among themselves. She was going to get an answer from them whether she had prod for the information, "What about the name Noita? Or Jewel of the Light? Either jump out at you?"

Anxiety spread on their features as the quietness continued. The wind played with the lady's hair as disdain graced her face. Her temperament was simmering slowly beginning to bubble—patience never was her strong suit. Finally, she called, "This is getting nowhere! I need to know about what happened. I get the feeling that Johan is danger because of what happened during the Neo period."

It seemed like she said the magic word as Topaz Tiger sighed, "We cannot tell you much, Jazz. We know nothing more except we met with the priestess by the name of Noita. She begged for us to follow her brother through time. Nothing significant happened until she greeted each of us on the battlefield—as our angel of death."

Amber Mammoth added, "Honestly, it feels like someone cut out pieces of that life. We cannot remember don't even know the name of the prince—only that in this lifetime he is Johan."

"Huh? How can you not? You kept saying his name over and over," Jazzlyn informed, surprised as she stood. "His name was—"

Her sentence was abruptly halted as something within warned her not to say the word. Without warning, it felt as if a psychic force rammed into her. Like someone had invaded her head and was prodding through her memories and unlocking others belonging to her past life. It was overwhelming as Jazzlyn swayed and clutched her head. Faintly she make out the concerned voices of her brother's duel spirits.

A mental stab made her wince. The stab felt almost like a physical wound. She felt herself falling but her sight was already pitch black.

_Princess!_

Remain where you are! Your first and only concern is the prince!

**You cannot protect this seal much longer, witch. This life will be the one to revive my vessel and you cannot stop me.**

You say that now, but so long as I hold the key…you can do nothing!

Many thoughts boomed in Jazzlyn's head. Mainly how she assumed was Noita and whatever was tried to pry in her mind. The words dulled from yelling to talking. Talking into whispers. Whispers to droning. Droning into silence.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Kirei: Yay! I finished._

_Johan: And put off your week-worth of homework until Sunday. You have school tomorrow, Kirei._

_Kirei: Damn straight I do! And now I must hurry to finish it!_

_Authoress' Notes:_

1) shikigami: A 'demon' that usually takes the form of an animal and under the command of their summoner. When Ange mentions Jazzlyn's reckless stunts, this refers to a chapter of North Academia entitled: A Lurking Figure.

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_Sakural7865:_Yes, Judai's a ninja! Everyone beware! Mwahaha!

_Oak-chan:_Jazzlyn:_ Hasn't it been mentioned that if anyone __tried__ that they'd be killed? _Judai: _Everyone seems to fancy this idea of me being a shinobi._ Kirei:_ Well, not many people thought of you being one. Johan, sure. I mean he's even your white knight in one fanfic!_

_Yukiko Shiroryuu:_ Judai:_ Clone myself—no. Hang from ceilings—yes._ Johan: _I think I did enough damage. I think I injured two guys…Sorry! _Two guys: _We'll live. Plus we still get paid._

_Chrisandersenyuki:__ Yep, all of my GX fanfics so far are all intertwined. At least until I do one of the others on my profile. _Johan: _Damn it Kirei. Finish one story at a time._

_Luving Randomness:_Judai: _What was the score before? _Haou:_ Hm…I wonder if I get enough fangirls I could take over this story… _Kirei: _What? Haou, you can't do that! That'll ruin the plot line! As for Yubel…grr…she's like Suzaku, I understand why she did what she did, but damn it trying to blow Johan up with a trap card is not so easily forgiven! (Though I do have her to thank for the badass Johan and win under his belt of defeating Kaiser—something not even Judai did! Ha!)_

_Kira Y.:__ Hello! And thank you (I think—JK!) for being addicted to my story._


	11. Tannim

Hey this is a quick sorry. This is completely unedited and lacking review answers as I was in a hurry to put this up. I'll have a cleaner version later.

**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**

To say Johan was worried was an understatement in Leon's mind. When he came to Judai's guesthouse two days ago with his unconscious sister-well, the guy nearly gave himself a paranoia heart attack. Johan along with his fiance had been holed up in the brunette's residence. As far as he knew, Jazzlyn hadn't regained consciousness since.

Leon knew he could've visited any time he wanted, but had decided against it for two reasons 1) she was his ex for Ra's sake! Despite the fact they both said they were fine with being just friends, he knew their relationship was strained. 2) He was plain weirded out around since he saw her collapse.

**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**

**(Flashback)**

Leon strolled on the expanse of the Yuki estate by himself. It was something to get him away from his fiancee. Mikaila was a nice girl and all, but all the attention was suffocating. His tennis shoes flattened blades of grass while he wandered about with his music player. His mother constantly pestered him about it, saying how he'll be deaf by the time he was 30. Most parents would be joking but she was serious.

He sighed. It was one of the many occasions he wished he had a normal, loud, argumentive family and have a bizarre relationship (in the good way). Like, he dared think, his ex. Her temper issues aside, she was completely unorthodox. Blunt and 'one of the guys'. That's what he liked about her. Immediately he shook the thought from his mind as the song he listened to end of the song. Then he heard the light chords of an eletric guitar. It built the hype of the song, innocent sorrow, Leon remembered.

"Saketa mune no kzuguchi ni afure nagareru pain in the dark. Kasaneaeta shunkan no tsunagaru omoi tokashite"

(A/N: I suggest that you start the song 'innocent sorrow' by abingon boys school and listen through. I swear the lyrics go with the scene

He wandered when he saw a familiar figure ahead by a tree. Speak of the devil, it was Jazzlyn. Leon began to walk over to apologize. No, he wasn't about to let the PAD believe using her powers was right but at least for the way he scolded the woman. That was when his sights were flashing between the present and the place within his dreams.

It kept flickering betwen the two like a candle disturbed by the wind before it settled on the 'animus' (1) as the man had jokingly dubbed it. It was nightfall-the complete opposite of when he was previously walking- with no moon and it appeared as if he were in the center of a battlefield. Blood rivers flowed around corpses and were absorbed into the soil. The said corpses were mutilated far worse than any Hollywood magic could concoct. Metal colliding with metal rang in his ears. In the distance he was a lady with her back to him.

She was the same woman of his dream that had left the person he was, Tannim, distraught and angry. Her turquoise hair fluttered in a nonexistent breeze while she stood before a fire before her. A scent of burning flesh reached his nose, and Leon had to force himself not to puke. A silver staff was raised to the stars, as if an offering or summoning. Leon could faintly hear on the winds talking.

"-the price is dear, will you accept the penalty?"

A nod answered the eerie voice's question. From below the lady were tendrils of white and black. They coiled like snakes, criscrossing around her limbs while she made no effort to protest. The tentacles of monochrome halted at her shoulders. The tentacles eeriely wafted into the air. Both of black and white intertwined to what seemed like a lance's tip. It hung in the air ominously for a fraction of a second before it made its judgment.

Tannim's footfalls increased in a speed as the sickening sound of flesh being torn by a blade. A swirl of black and white pierced through it's victim without staining itself. Suddenly slits from the lady's back emerged. Blood sprayed from the wounds in the form of vanishing wings. The lance retracted itself from its mark, retreating to the depths that birthed it. Tendrils followed suit, uncoiling themselves wildly. Flailing in the winds before sinking into the ground, revealing how they marred the once flawless skin underneath. Crimson drops splayed in the air like rain and showered the ground as the woman collapsed. Haou's general slid on his knees to catch her before reaching the earthened floor.

Hazy green eyes lazily gazed at him, "The divine must forsake my existence. Have you come to humiliate this corpse to your satisfaction?"

Yes, Tannim thought. "No."

"What your mouth speaks stifles the thoughts of your heart...You despise me, do you not?" her voice merely a whisper.

Unable to lie because of seeing this frail dying lady, the warrior spoke softly, "I despise your existence and only await the day to revel in your departure to Hell."

Tears welled before spilling unrestrained, "Have patience for your desires can soon be granted..."

Leon could feel Tannim's confusion. Why was she crying? And wanting his whims to become reality? She tried to kill him! The man demanded answers hwoever before he could form a question, he felt the pulse halted and a hitch in her breath. All vitality dissapitated. She was dead.

However, he noticed the fire burning and smelled its naesating odor. He peered at the pyre and was surprised by the sight.

Suddenly, Leon was thrust back into reality. The sun shone on his skin as he realized he was on his knees-like Tannim was. And in his arms he had a person. He freaked out for a moment since he thought it was a dead person. Then he felt the warmth on their skin, unlike that of the lady in his vision. Leon then realized he was holding Jazzlyn. Just how far did he wander? And did he do anything stupid with her watching?

He was going to try and find out, "Jazzlyn."

The said woman shifted but didn't wake. He was about to shake her when he noticed the streaks that stained her face. Tears. Now Leon was throughly freaked out and confused. It was just like his dream but what did it all mean? Did this Tannim and the lady have something to do with him and his former girlfriend? And that burning corpse that he saw... It looked like Jazzlyn's twin. Did that mean Johan was involved too? Too many questions swirled in his head and unfortunately, Leon had none of the answers.

**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**

(A/N: Okay you can stop the song, unless you actually like it)

**(Yuki Estate)**

"Leon~~~!" a singsong voice called. The voice honestly was grating in his ears as he turned and flatly acknowledged, "Mikaila."

"Leo darling," he tried not to twitch at the name. "Bridgett was telling me you were out here. Something troubling you? Is it Andersen-san?"

The young man turned away, "Not at all. Just enjoying the sun."

His fiancee clung onto his arm, "Then let me accompany you!"

Leon only sighed before he continued his walk except to have Mikaila's chatter in his ears instead of his music. And how the guy would miss his rock.

**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**

**(Judai's Residence)**

"Johan, starving yourself will only piss Jazzlyn off when she gets up," Judai chided while the said person ignored the warning. The brunette sighed as he picked up a piece of his beef with his chopsticks. He positioned it a small distance from the back of his fiance's head. Then he gave a jab to Johan's abdomen. The bluenette violently twisted back, turning right into the meat which Judai stuffed in his mouth.

"Neo, what the hell?" Johan demanded, chewing the piece so he didn't choke.

Judai extended the bento to his boyfriend, "You have two options, 1) Eat the bento yourself or 2) I can keep hitting pressure points until all of this is gone."

The bluenette crawled away from Judai, "When did Leanne teach you those? That's torture!"

Judai tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Leanne-san? Johan, I didn't learn that from Leanne-san. I've known about striking kyusho-jitsu atemi (2) since I was thirteen. That is something I'm required to know."

"More shinobi skills?" green eyes widened in surprise. "Anything else in addition to the swordfighting and disarment techniques that you wanna tell me?"

"Keep refusing to eat you'll see just how much skill I have," a mischievous glint twinkled in the nineteen-year-old's eyes. A glint, Johan believed, would sign his death wish if he didn't comply with his boyfriend. He took the boxed lunch and began eating it. Johan looked up, giving a teasing glare at the brunette, who merely grinned back at him. The European native shook his head in disbelief at the amount of potential Judai had hidden from him. And hidden from him well! Just looking at the duelist no one could guess that he could probably perform a hundred different execution techniques.

Judai appeared to have noticed the thoughts in his love's head, "I'm sorry. I know it's dirty of me not to tell you about" he getured to all the decorative items in the room. "But I am sworn to secracy and plus it'd freak people out if they knew I knew the stuff I do."

"You mean like the pressure point hitting?" the PAD reminded, making Judai flush. Johan got the weird feeling that Judai wanted to mention something about the trials so he waited. A silence enveloped the room before the shinobi heir informed, "Your next trial is today. I don't know when and I don't know what it is. Since we're together, I'm not allowed to know about them. Otou-sama only told me that it was today. Sorry, I can't be much help."

Johan merely shurgged, "The only help you'd give me is leave me black and blue before I can get mobbed again."

A pout developed on the brunette's face, causing his fiance to laugh. Then the door slid open to reveal Koichi in his usual slacks and dress shirt. He bowed, "Judai-sama, you and Johan-san have been requested to proceed for the next trial."

Both looked at each other before they nodded, "On one condition, someone has to look after Jazzlyn."

"I shall do so, Judai-sama," Misaki appeared from behind the butler. Almost like a shadow. Johan whispered, "Are they shinobi too?"

Judai nodded. Oh this would be a long visit...

**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**

**(Northeast Sector of Yuki Estate)**

Curiosity showed itself on Johan's face. He hadn't been able to explore all of the estate, especially the north and east sections. He had avoided it as Misaki pointed out the north sector belonged to the servants while the east was Inari-san's residence. They walked along the grass, spongy and springing with each of their steps. They stepped towards a simple shack by its lonesome. Inside there were furnishing and lodgings to suggest that some servant resides here. Judai stepped over to the fireplace and tapped on various stones. The foundation of the fireplace opened like a hatch.

The brunette held his hand out to assist his boyfriend into the stairway. Koichi shut the hatch behind them. It was dark for a second before soft lights shone on the walls. Once down the stairs, Johan soaked in the area. It appeared like a dojo meeting a secret agent base. It held the traditional mats with weapons like swords and shuriken hung about yet it also possessed computers and other technology hidden among the decor.

"This way if you please," the butler gestured with his hand, leading his master and guest down a hallway. Suits of armor were aligned on either side of the wall. Though he knew the armors were hollow, Johan still believed they were creepy. A camera was tucked along the corner. The bluenette was reminded of Echo bases with how it was constructed as he stared around awestruck. He glanced to his fiance to see the teen serious and business-like. This made the former North student frown, Judai wasn't meant for such expressions.

Before the gunman could give reassurance, Koichi halted at a door. He turned the knob and bowed as he addressed, "Judai-sama."

Judai nodded and gave a peck to his love, "Good luck."

"I'll be back," Johan assured as the brunette crossed into the room, shutting it behind him. The detective took a breath as he felt his stomach churn. He was nervous—something he hadn't felt in a long time. A hand rested on his shoulder, and the man turned to see Koichi.

He cracked a small smile, "Don't worry the test is not that difficult. That is if you're not afraid of your own past."

Johan had to admit there were ominous presences within his life that had cause him grief. His thoughts loitered to memories prior to visiting Judai's home, when he stood half-dead with the greatest plague of that darkness. And how Judai had saved him from that darkness, "I'm not."

"Good, then there should be no problems," Koichi responded before he opened a door. "but if it becomes too much, simply call 'stop'. I wish you luck, Johan-san.

**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**

So now Johan's entered his next test, what's to happen? Plus, Leon is finally (though we already knew) that he is involved in the reincarnation ordeal but with four reinicarnates from the same period are all connected so does that mean something has brought them together?

Authoress' Notes:

1) Animus: This term only shows that Leon is a fan of the Assassin's Creed series as it is the device that allows the protagonist, Desmond, to step into the life of his ancestors.

2) kyusho-jitsu atemi: This is literally 'vital point striking'. It is something for all shinobi, or at least the ones Judai is descended from, to be knowledeable in this field. In order to master the skill, the ninja must be well-versed in the structures and fuctions of the body-meaning Judai knows his anatomy.


	12. The Second Test

Baffled by the butler's final words, Johan hesitantly stepped inside. The door shut, and he was left in darkness. It was pitch black. So black not even his enhanced sight could pierce the blackness. A lantern was lit. He cautiously stepped towards it.

As soon as he did a blade slipped under his neck. Breath forced an involuntary shiver to run down his spine. Though the guy couldn't see the blade's wielder, he could feel the smile on their face. Green eyes analyzed the blade to see it was curved like a crescent. Much like a scythe. That wasn't what unnerved Johan; it was the light that composed it. He knew only one person who used a weapon crafted like that.

He spat venomously, "Didn't think I would see you again…Reaper."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Judai tried to keeping himself from gnawing at his nails. It was Johan's second test, and yet his father was giving him the test that was anyone else's fifth. It was completely unfair, but the brunette knew his protests were only murmurs to his parents. All this meant is that the testing for his fiancé was rigged. They—or at least his dad—_wanted_ Johan to fail.

A kunai was put before him. His caramel eyes blinked in confusion before he noted the presenter of the weapon, Koichi, "Practicing is better than mutilating your nails, Judai-sama."

He tentatively grasped the kunai. Fingering the blade, before his hand was a blur. A thunk was heard less than a second later as it was firmly embedded in the center of a target on the wall. Matt clapped, "Your aim hasn't slipped a bit."

More kunai were placed before the teenager. He sat backwards on a chair. His body moved as if throwing was all his focus. However, his attention remained on the large window before him as he leaned against the windowsill. On the other side glass was Evan sitting in a chair with a lantern a glow beside him. But where concerned brown eyes trained on who was in the chair across from his servant.

Johan was somewhat slumped against the chair. He didn't budge an inch. His eyes were opened however they were clouded over and unfocused.

THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!

The miniature knives darted across the room, completely avoiding the other occupants of the room. The gray metal faintly glowed under the fluorescent light. They all hit the center of the black and white-colored targets scattered along the room.

"What's to be nervous about, Judai-sama? This normally isn't too bad," Matt chided. "Though teenagers _do_ have the tendency of blowing their situations out of proportion."

Judai defended, "But Johan is _twenty_ and he hasn't exactly had a charmed life."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Forgive my intrusion," the purple-haired butler interrupted. "But from what Johan-san has informed, he lost his parents at a rather young age. It's never a good experience in any person's mind."

_Neither is having a psychotic godfather that tried to kill you,_ the brunette thought as he spun a kunai around his finger. He heard footsteps, dignified and patient. Footfalls halted for a moment before a slight breeze entered.

THUANK! CLANG!

The kunai Judai held had been thrown, grazing the brown locks of the incoming person. It sliced a couple of strands before colliding with the wood-appearing metallic walls. The weapon fell onto the ground behind the person.

"Is that your idea of having a tantrum, Judai?" his father asked as he shut the door behind him. The said duelist merely remained silent as he turned back to window. He muttered, "If I did, a katana would be shoved down your throat."

Inari questioned, "What was that?"

"Nothing," Judai replied bitterly. Before he had been meek because he was hoping to settle everything without a hitch (or at least a minor hitch). Now he was just plain annoyed and angry how his dad was being unfair to Johan, a guy that had endured Hell's fires to be his love.

"So how's it going in here?" Inari wondered more from his employees than to his son. Koichi and Matt gave their respective bows, "Nothing of importance, Yuki-sama."

A smirk developed on Inari's face. One that Judai especially disliked as he thought, "Good. That's how they all start."

Unfortunately, Judai also knew that his father's words were true.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"It seems you are well. Wounds never can keep you down." The voice that Johan so abhorred appeared to compliment him. Keeping his eyes trained at the blade he answered, "I can say the same for you. What the f*ck do you want?"

The blade pressed closer against his neck. It began nipping at his healthy shaded skin. A thin line formed while a drop of crimson slipped onto the golden-colored laser, "That's not relevant to the situation. It's what you want. Me dead, right?"

This was all an illusion. Johan knew it. But it still couldn't quell the flares of darkness in his heart. He clenched his fingers into fists. White were his knuckles and they trembled with an unknown emotion, "You have no idea how much I want to. But, I'm not going to."

"What?" the blade slackened, allowing the bluentte his opportunity to escape. Once out of his captor's grip, Mercy materialized in his hand, though this was unnoticed as Johan declared, "I'm finished with you."

"Finished?"

Johan drew a long breath, "That's right. I'm finished with you. There are things more important to me than chasing after you."

"Are you certain? Can you really forgive me for killing your parents?" Reaper wondered. His voice somewhat ethereal as it seemed to echo in the blackness. His palms upright and arms extended as if he were offering himself to the PAD. Crimson ran down the older man's hands. It dripped onto the ground. The drops spread quickly into a sea of blood. It reached to Johan's ankles. A shudder ran up his spine as the liquid rubbed against his skin and soaked into in his clothes.

"I never said that. I won't forgive you," Johan suppressed the revolution he felt at the thought of redeeming that traitor. In a half-whisper he said, "I never will…but I won't allow you to keep me from my most precious person."

The silver-haired guy appeared amused, "Then why are you still holding onto your gun?"

Johan realized he was indeed gripping Mercy. He ran his finger over exterior, feeling the grooves that created the words and designs. A small smile cracked on his face. It was funny. He had worked for his life to use this rail gun. And only after his parents' disappearance did he stain that pure dream with a bloody ambition, "Oh right. You can have it back."

He flung Mercy toward Reaper, his enemy and the one who once reigned in his nightmares. The man made no motion to deflect it and once it collided with his face it was like hitting glass. The silver-haired man's face cracked into fragments. The cracks became larger until they spanned the entire blackness.

GSHA—N!

The entire darkness shattered into shards. They rained like sparkles as Johan was floating in the light. A voice, one he recognized as the Yuki's chef, spoke, "You pass."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

The flame within the lantern was extinguished in an invisible wind. Evan undid his seal. Judai perked up once he was the notion. He asked in his head, _He did it?_

"He did it?" his father said aloud incredulously, speaking to his servant. The brunette gave a bow, "Hai, Yuki-sama."

"Yatta (1)!" Judai jubilantly cried as Evan walked over to the dazed bluenette. He put a hand on Johan's shoulder and called, "Kai (2)!"

Consciousness suddenly sparked into green eyes and Johan, thinking he was being assaulted, grabbed the chef's hand and flipped him onto his back. Swirls were in Evan's eyes, "I-Itai…"

"Ah min gud! _(Danish: Oh my god!)_ I am sorry!" Johan apologized as he leaned over the poor man. A door that seamlessly blended with the wall was opened and Judai jumped onto me, "You passed!"

Johan laughed, "I _did_ say I'd be back."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Jazzlyn stretched out on marsh-like grass. A breeze caused ripples in the greenery. A blue sky unfurled before her. It was beautiful…"And absolutely unreal."

She was well-aware of where she was-a dream. Her body was still unconscious though her senses did function and tinged the environment around her when they picked up anything. It wiggled in sync with Johan and Judai's conversation earlier and it had been quiet since then.

The woman felt guilt she made her twin worry however what she was doing was important to his welfare. Jazzlyn laced her hands behind her head as she recalled the event leading guiding her onto this mental journey.

_When Jazzlyn was awake, she felt throbbing in her head as it felt heavy. It was freezing and dark. But it wasn't the outside. Not even anything resembling the Yuki estate. Just darkness with panels of light scattered about._

"_You are conscious," a voice said from nowhere. "I began to fear misfortune befallen you."_

_Whipping around Jazzlyn demanded, "Show yourself."_

"_Yes, of course." a hand touched her forehead. She looked up and gaped at the lady sitting on the panel. Upside down. "I am graced we may finally meet face to face, my reincarnation."_

"_Reincar-" Jazzlyn began. "Wait you're the chick from my dreams! You're Noita, ~-"_

_Noita immediately put a finger the duelist's lips, "Please do not say that name."_

"_Why not? He's your brother isn't he?" the bluenette asked, slightly annoyed. "What is it taboo?"_

"_In a way, yes." the priestess candidly admitted. Before her reincarnation could question further, she put a hand up to silence her. "I cannot answer all your questions. However, I can show them to you if you trade your time for this information."_

"_You mean stay asleep?"_

_The princess nodded, "This is the only opportunity since Sanies has weakened the boundary between my memories and yours. If you wake, I cannot come once to you return to slumber."_

"_Then I suppose, I could stick around just a little longer." Jazzlyn decided. If this was her only chance to get closer to the truth, a bit more snoozing couldn't hurt._

A sigh came from her lips. That was two days ago and in those two days, Jazzlyn learned more about magic than any PAD class could. She became conscious of why she was stopped from speaking the name of her ancestor's sibling, of Noita's intentions, and…some troubling visions of the future.

Jazzlyn stood, yawing as she stretched. She had to get moving again-she had to let Johan and Judai know that they were in a game.

A twisted tragic game with them tangled into its depths.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Kirei: Done!_

_Johan: At 12:14 in the morning._

_Kirei: Damn!_

_Authoress' Notes:_

1) Yatta: 'He did it!' or something like 'Woohoo! Yeah!'

2) Kai: 'Release!'


	13. Love and Obligation

_Kirei: Hello~ Coming to you over…weeks late I'm sure._

_Johan: Be happy it's weeks, Kirei has some stories she hasn't touched since the year began!_

_Kirei: Quiet Johan! Who's side are you on?_

_Johan: My own._

_Kirei: Okay, just for that you're going in the maid outfit!_

_Johan: NOOOOOOO!_

_Kirei: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX but I do own my plot!_

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_Chrisandersenyuki:_Johan: _Thank you. _Judai: _What's so impressive? I do that all the time._

_Miya Mitsuki:_ Johan:_ I know! I thought Kirei was planning to have me fail. _Kirei:_ Johan I am not that cruel. As for the past bits, those are so fun to make! It's seriously what I love about this series. That and the twists I plan to put in there… _Judai: _Oh god…that means one of us is gonna die!_

_Luving Randomness:_Judai: _Seriously, what's so cool about throwing kunai? It's not that big of a deal. _Johan: _*sweat drops* Probably because it's you, Neo._

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"Sleep comfortably, sir. You have accomplished much since the night of blackness. The Candorem scum knew not of our might and with the prophets of their 'Great Deity' slain within the ruins, disgraced with obscurity, they have fled in vain." A soldier complimented.

"Aye, I may only pray to be skimmed of more noble warriors than that wretched night wrought," Tannim answered somberly before departing to his quarters. He appeared as he always was, alert yet humble. But if anyone looked beyond his façade they could have noted his once vibrant ocean blue eyes had dulled into a lifeless cobalt.

He had accomplished amazing feats by that of a fighter, slaying countless scores of his enemies. Yet it felt hollow—meaningless. His mind only continued to wander green eyes that mirrored that hollowness with the vitality sapped with the flow of crimson.

Why did it feel so revolting? So disgusting to dare think, much less perform, any form of desecration upon the lovely corpse he had sworn to hate? Tannim did not know the answer as he glanced at his prizes from her—an amulet, Yubel claimed she called it the 'requiem interitus', and the priestess' staff, infamous for it's owner's mastery over it.

_Knock._

The tap on the door was meek, so not to disturb the commander had he been asleep. However, his mind plagued with muddled thoughts could not rest since that horrible night of bloodshed. Freed of his combat gear smeared with dried blood, he shuffled to the wooden door, "Yes?"

At the door was a boy, a child not yet reaching adolescence. His sandy blond hair was matted with dirt and grime. His face and clothes appeared no cleaner. Trembling from the cold and fear, the child's eyes held a green hue that was painful for Haou's commander to gaze upon. Silence remained, "If you have no business—"

"P-Please forgive me," the boy spoke. "b-but I was asked to deliver a message to you, sir."

He gingerly handed over a parchment rolled and tied with ribbon. Dried wax sealed the ribbon with an insignia imprinted on its surface. The insignia, he recognized, was that of the royal family of the former Terrae Candorem. In a dangerous tone he demanded, "Who sent this to you?"

"A-A-A lady, sir," his voice wavered, completely terrified, "S-S-She gave t-th-his to me many nightfalls ago. B-B-But told me not to give it to you until tonight, s-s-sir."

"A lady?" the man echoed. "What did she look like?"

Darting his eyes about, the boy looked for a path of escape in case he angered the warrior, "F-Forgive me, sir, a cloak covered her features, I do not know."

"Thank you." Taking the words as his cue, the boy disappeared down the hall. His footsteps were light and if it weren't for his training, Tannim wouldn't have known anyone was there. He slid the door shut, staring at the scroll in his hands, "Taunting me even in death?"

Tannim considered burning the letter without reading its contents, but he supposed it was a guilty curiosity that made him abstain. He slid a finger under the wax. The paper unfolded with neat and fanciful script. He knew the handwriting too well. Of nights of reading secretive messages.

"_I feel as if I have burned many papers on this night, either because of the illegible writing or the water escaping my eyes as I write this to you, Tannim. By now, I am certain you have deciphered the sender of the message. Either that or burned it. I cannot be angry if you decided the latter._

_I hurt you further than any words could describe nor can these words mend the wounds I inflicted. I hurt you on that full moon, did I not? My heart reverberated with sorrow in harmony with yours, and I can never forget—nor forgive—those broken eyes I witnessed. I can only apologize, and if you cannot forgive…I understand._

_Why is undoubtedly the question within your mind—if you are still reading, am I mistaken? The canvas I write upon cannot fully explain the circumstances placed before this life, or lack thereof by the time you read this. I can only summarize. So here is the cowardice behind my treachery and if you refuse this truth, I forgive you…_

_My brother, ~~, has granted me what your lord, Haou, has allowed you. As you would protect him to the last of your breaths, ~~ is the one I owe my life. And as thus, I have granted his final whim—the barring of our 'Great Deity' from this plane of existence. Or as you soldiers prefer us casters to explain: Keep it from being able to inhabit ~~ in this life and beyond for the sake of preserving peace on this world. We foreordained visions of ruin and destruction once it is allowed to roam this land and neither ~~ nor myself wish to be the prompters of it's merciless hands. _

_The spell is drawn from the fires of war and bloodshed of our people. How their screams echo before we begin this farce of a war…Our men, women, and children the lambs of sacrifice. I think myself a slaughterer of innocents, a wretched woman befitted of my name but it must be done…for his sake. For both our hands are muddied in this struggle to banish the deceitful saint we call our deity, as his only love, your master, shall bestow his death blow. Only then…no time before nor after shall I retrieve him…and seal the spell with purification by fire…and the last of my vitality…_

_But I fear the light shall return. Not this life, possibly not the next one hundred but revive in time. All the work, the sacrifice will be in vain…that is why I can only beg. That is correct, beg for your help, Tannim. Only if you are willing—that is if you troubled yourself by reading this._

_Burn remnants of our land. Our life. Our culture. Everything. Incinerate it to ashes, especially the requiem interitus and my staff._

_My time runs short and I am afraid. Afraid of my impending death and afraid of facing you once more. The hateful eyes directed towards me, and as much as I fear those eyes, I do not regret my actions…because you can live…live in peace as your enemies have been killed and the threat of the Great Deity will not loom over your future. That alone brings me peace._

_Tannim, if you read this, please know in your heart, I have—and always will—love you. Your bravery…your kindness…your true self…have given me reason to live besides my brother. May Destiny bless your life and the next…"_

Splats dropped onto the scroll. Tannim placed his arm over his eyes, which were rejuvenated with each word, as tears spilled. The letter fell onto the floor, "You avaricious woman…If you love me then why leave me alone like this? Allow me to wallow in a sea of hatred? Noita, my beloved…"

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Leon awoke with a start in the guest bed he had occupied for the past two weeks. He hoisted himself off his stomach. Sweat stuck his disheveled brown locks sticking in multiple directions. He put a hand to his face to quell the throbbing in his head, "Another dream of him. Dammit!"

He fell back onto the silken sheets, "This is more twisted than a soap opera…What is going on…?"

The holster sheltering his deck glowed before two miniature dragons appeared. Both appeared like those described in Eastern legend. They were like inverses of each other. One was of a black scales with a white underbelly and wings with its opposite having shimmering white scales with dark underneath and on it's wings. Both possessed golden eyes. They were Yin and Yang dragon respectively.

They nuzzled against their master's abdomen. He petted their heads. His dragon deck were his deepest companions alongside his friends from his North Academia days. Neither Yin nor Yang could talk but most of he other dragon in his deck could and were, usually, unafraid to voice their concerns to him.

"Is it the same time again, Leon?" one of his dragons spoke. He turned to the dragon who occupied less than half the space since he was curled like a rope. "Sage Dragon…it-it's nothing. Just…weirdness."

"Strangeness which concerns you, no?" the dragon spoke like his namesake. "Of the summoner of dragons, the seraphic priestess, and the two rulers?"

"I just don't understand. Why me?" he wondered. "I didn't start having these dreams until I came here. And then…I think it has to do with Andersen and Judai. Or someone that looks like them…this doesn't make sense."

Another one of his cards, Quintessence Dragon, appeared transparent before her owner, "Who is incredulous in the previous life is disbelieving in the next."

"Huh?"

Quintessence Dragon looked to the Sage Dragon. The decrepit monster nodded his head in approval, "Leon, you know how Jazzlyn collapsed a few days ago?" the man nodded. "We cannot ascertain why it happened, but we know beforehand she was talking to the Jewel Beasts about the same matter as us and we believe it has become necessary to know."

"You mean this dreams," Leon replied. Despite all his adventures with his PAD friends, the guy was still mistrusting about magic and the like despite his trust in his deck. These dreams he had were at first-to him-his creativity running loose. However, when the dreams continued manifesting into a memory-like scenario Leon tried to logically explain it without the reasoning of magic.

"Leon, if it weren't apparent, Tannim is…you in a way," she went on to say, "More like you are him, in this life span. And you coming into ownership of us is proof of that." The brunette gave an incredulous look. Yes, he wasn't overly spiritual either. "Tannim was the summoner of dragons, us, in that time and we served him faithfully until the end. We have entered this world multiple periods and have only known whether or not he was reincarnated. This is the first time since that time we have been rejoined under you since that life, Leon."

"But that doesn't explain everything else." He sat cross-legged on the bed.

Sage Dragon tilted his head so his reptilian purple eye meet the youth's, "That, my dear boy, is an enigma even to us. For in this life not only have we rejoined but you have come in contact with reincarnation of Haou, the Yuki's son."

"Judai?"

"Correct." the aged winged beast said. "But not only this, but you have befriended the current forms of the young prince and princess, whom you still managed to fall for."

"Please tell me that the priestess—She couldn't—" he actually began stuttering, suddenly unnerved.

Before either of the dragons could reply, a shrill voice interrupted, "LEEEEEEOOOOOO~~~~~!"

"Can either of you incinerate me?" He turned helplessly to his dragons. They merely gave a sympathetic expression before disappearing back into his deck. The guy sighed before the door to the room opened, revealing his oh so lovely fiancée, "Good morning, Mikaila."

"Good morning, darling," a slight twitch came from the title. "Are you alright? You seem sorta pale."

Leon replied, "Just fine. Just um…going to visit my friends."

"Oh, I'll come with you." _I wish you wouldn't_, the brunette thought however his mannerism repressed the urge to say it aloud. Marriage, he believed, was a pain in the xxx.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Judai opened the door to his residence with a surprised expression, "Oh, Leon, Johan's not here…"

The brunette before him shrugged, "That's fine. It gives me time to talk to you since I haven't had the chance to get to know you, Judai. If that's alright."

"I don't mind," the teenager commented as he opened the door, "Come in."

The couple took off their shoes and entered the smaller residence. On the right, a slide door remained open where the younger Andersen sibling slept. Mikaila halted at the opening, "Uh, Leo you can go ahead. Maybe some girl talk would get her to wake up, you never know."

_Yeah right,_ both of the males simultaneously thought before continuing into Judai's room. Mikaila turned back the room, entered through the doorway, and shut it behind her. Suddenly her eyes burned with an unknown hatred. With a malevolent yet graceful motion, the silver-haired lady descended, straddling her prone prey.

A harsh tone took over her sweeter tone, "The time for preparation is long since past, demonic wretch. Giving this form any knowledge will do you no good as I will easily deal with you."

Her hand clutched Jazzlyn's neck. She was surprised when a hand wrapped around her wrist, "Is that your belief, Sanies? Then allow me to familiarize you with my power once more."

Jazzlyn opened her eyes except they were glowing a purple color. Psychic energy clashed with each other. The force of the colliding energy forced both women against opposite walls. It also sent mental shockwaves to both Judai and Leon. Even where Johan was, he winced at the force as the past tried to unravel itself further.

"Well isn't fate a b*tch?" Jazzlyn wonder aloud as she was on the floor in a kneeling position-ready for a fight. Mikaila was in a similar position, "I have to fight my ex's fiancée. Ha, a deity must be laughing in the sky."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Oh my, love's gotta be fickle! Not only does Leon find out the truth of the witch but Jazzlyn's awake and looking for a fight with Mikaila. But what did she mean about fate? Find out next time! Oh, and mistake on my part, I accidentally typed 'Sapies' last chapter when I meant 'Sanies'!_


	14. Extra 1: Behind the Character Names

_**Okay, this is an extra chapter because I thought it was needed that you at least know where I got the names from. That and I think you should at least know how they ended up in service of either Judai or Johan.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_**Sapir**_

The origin of the word 'Sapphire'. If it weren't obvious, this is the past life of Sapphire Pegasus.

**Personality: **Sapir, much like his Jewel Beast counterpart, his a natural leader. He's extremely chivalrous and will not abandon his gentleman ways-especially when it comes to women and children. This is why Ametisti and Carnelian feels safe around him.

**Background: **Sapir was high-ranked member of society in his time period when his family was attacked while on travels. His family members were killed with only him held as ransom. Johan's past self had willingly accepted the ransom and counted himself lucky to have spared such an intelligent man. Sapir was offered to become the tactician of Candorem's forces however Sapir said he would only accept if he could become strong physically and give the orders personally. Johan's past self agreed without question.

**Fun Fact: **Sapir actually was afraid of using projectiles since the prince 'accidentally' nearly skewered him.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_**Ambrye**_

Actually it's another form of 'Amber', making this Amber Mammoth.

**Personality: **He is your typical gentle giant. He's huge that shelters a large loving heart. Ambrye cares for all life and will often be found after a battle praying and burying the dead.

**Background: **Ambrye was once merely a young guard for his lord. One on occasion was the caravan they were traveling were attacked. He and the other guards fended the intruders off to know avail. It was only after he heard the bodies fall did he realize that the, then only a child, prince had drained his power to defend him and the men, despite his fickle well-being. Since he has swore his fealty and refused to have the prince endure anything harsh on his health.

**Fun Fact: **Ambrye, when not in battle, is terrified of vermin, which all of his comrades tend to exploit.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_**Ametisti**_

The origin of the word 'Amethyst' for Amethyst Cat.

**Personality: **Ametisti is naturally apprehensive and unafraid of jumping into a fight. She also tends to be 'catty' when she's around Cobalt or Tapas. However she's known for having a soft side for both Sapir and her lord.

**Background: **She was a fighter since her beauty attracted unwanted affection. Disgusted with the lust for her body, Ametisti went to do a challenge of a sort. She dared to take on any man and if he dared defeated her, could ask anything of her (And that meant _anything_). The prince, in disguise, decided to fight her. When he won, Ametisti felt herself liking him and when he asked for her to be his guard, she immediately agreed.

**Fun Fact:** Ametisti actually is pretty shy about her body and Noita has taken advantage of this by doing 'intimate' interactions with her, like biting her ear or groping her.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_**Tapas**_

Sanskrit of 'heat' or 'fire'. It is believed to be the origination of Topaz as in Topaz Tiger.

**Personality: **Extremely hot-headed, Tapas isn't hard to make snap, like Topaz Tiger. Sapir usually takes responsibility for Tapas actions as his friend and leader. Tapas is also very protective of the prince, which has only continued as Topaz still protects Johan faithfully. He also is very mistrusting of 'vials and voodoo nonsense' (magic) and its users-especially Noita.

**Background: **Tapas lived in the streets, fighting for everything he owned. Believing, the king the reason for his poverty, he desperately goes after the king's son. He was thwarted by the prince's friend, Carnelian, but the prince did apologize for his situation and tried to better the situation with his limited powers as a heir to the throne. Mesmerized by the earnest personality hidden underneath the future ruler's 'playful' persona, Tapas refused to move from his side since.

**Fun Fact: **Tapas doesn't know how to deal with women so it's not unusual to end up in an awkward situation with one. (Once he had accidentally ended up in the female's bathing area and got beat badly by Ametisti)

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_**Cobalt**_

Spelling's the same so you get that this is Cobalt Eagle, right?

**Personality:** He's got the personality matching that of a yu-gi-oh trickster-meaning he's like Crow from 5Ds. Cobalt is upbeat and joking but he is also a big flirt. One of his favorite girls to flirt with his Noita and she tends to flirt back for fun.

**Background: **Cobalt was a thief in a guild, which is basically like a gang, that was pretty talented. Cocky and boisterous, Cobalt opted to attempt a theft no thief dared-stealing from the royalty. Also smart, he thought not to go after the king nor his heir but the young priestess. However, he didn't count on her strength and was easily defeated. She however liked his 'spirit' and asked him to stay at the palace.

**Fun Fact: **Cobalt and Noita have gone out once or twice before and since has been her loyal friend.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_**Carnelian**_

Latin for 'a red gem'. A red gem is a Ruby. Ruby as in Ruby Carbuncle.

**Personality: **Carnelian seems extremely meek and shy because of her small size but in actuality she is a livewire that proves to be 'troublesome' from time to time for her commander. However she is fiercely loyal and complete sweetheart towards her companions.

**Background: **Carnelian had been told since birth that she was destined to serve under the royal family. She at first acted extremely respectful until both the children demanded she treat them like normal people. Since she hasn't been afraid to display her loud personality. Finding both Noita and her brother to be precious people to her, Carnelian entered into the assassination fields to gain skills to protect them.

**Fun Fact: **Like her best friend, Carnelian has a love in Umbra Terrae. It was another female known at the time as Alula (winged one). I'll give you one guess as to who Alula is now. Just think about Carnelian being Ruby Carbuncle in the present.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_**Esmaraldus**_

The origin of the word 'emerald' meaning green gem.

**Personality:** He is the typical old man character, a sage-like figure who thinks of nearly all as children (and let's face it, they are normally old enough to be grandfathers to the younger characters). He actually he is the one who spoils his niece and nephew and is particularly fond of Noita as no one else was besides her sibling.

**Background: **Esmaraldus was the former priest of Terra Candorem. He was the younger sibling of the king before the person Johan was and as such was supposed to train his successor. However, when his brother fell ill, for a while he was charged with both his niece and nephew's studies. He knew his brother despised his own daughter at birth and when it was proposed to kill her, Esmaraldus vouched that he could mold her into a fine successor to his position. For this reason he is very strict about Noita's studies and antics. He knew of his surrogate children's plot to seal the Great Deity's ability to come to Earth and intended to help them. It's possible he is the reason why everyone is meeting now…

**Fun Fact: **Esmaraldus absolutely hates being called 'old man'. Anyone that calls him as such gets whapped in the head. Usually this happens to Johan's past self.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_**Tannim**_

Hebrew for 'child of dragons' and the summoner of dragons such as Sage Dragon and Quintessence Dragon. In this life he is Leon Torrington.

**Personality: **Much like his current self, Leon, Tannim is very mindful of what he says, courageous, and is very nice despite his calm demeanor which many misinterpret as cold and calculating. But unlike Leon, he isn't prone to anger except in special cases and acknowledges magic (hello, he summons dragons! Of course he believes it!) but doesn't completely approve of its uses.

**Background: **Tannim was born of special circumstance. With the birthmark of a dragon on his upper right arm, at first the members of his community believed that he was cursed at birth. They felt their fears were confirmed when he began subconsciously summoning dragons at a young age. Condemned to purification by fire, Tannim suffered severe injury-some burns are still on his lower arms and legs-when the young Haou saved him and claimed that if Tannim was a monster, he himself was also one. Thankful to him, Tannim swore his loyalty him.

Later about his early teens, there were rocky relations with Terra Candorem and the two leaders spent time going back and forth. That was when he first met Noita. As the commander of Haou's army, he often met with Noita, who served as the commander on Candorem's forces. Often finished early, they were able to talk and he actually fell in love with her compassion and down-to-earth nature. This started their many message sending and secret meetings.

**Fun Fact: **Tannim is in fact very intolerant of spirits, meaning liquor. He often refrains from it since he becomes intoxicated easily. Noita often spikes his drinks for fun.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_**Sanies**_

Latin for 'corrupted blood'. Sanies in the modern day is Mikaila.

**Personality: **Sanies holds little regard for any one that isn't of Candorem descent and harbors deep hatred for anyone with the abilities of darkness. Ruthless and straight-forward also describe him.

**Background:** A soldier renowned for his fighting ability, Sanies ascended quickly under the previous king as a youth. He is single-mindedly loyal to both the Great Deity and it's vessel-who at the time was Noita's sibling. Sanies, despite his loyalty to the prince, absolutely hates Noita because of her unique birth and ability (which often leads to him receiving an earful from the prince at any sign of disrespect). He often went to the meetings between the two countries and hated how close Haou was with the Great Deity's vessel. (He was mentioned in the chapter entitled 'Making an Impression' along with Tannim and Noita)

As the most mysterious character of the past, it is inconclusive what he knows about the conspiracy to keep his Great Deity at bay.

**Fun Fact: **His character appearance was inspired by Xigbar from Kingdom Hearts while Mikaila was inspired by a character I saw on an amv who I found out was called 'Angel' from an series called 'Angels Beats' (maybe I should go watch it now~)

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_**Noita**_

Her name is Finnish for 'witch'. Yes, now it all makes sense…well, at least I thought it would.

**Personality: **Noita puts on airs to make herself seem like she likes the higher classes of life for the sake of her position but in reality she is a woman that enjoys the simpler lifestyles. She's caring of those around her and is actually self-conscious of all of her actions. Initially suicidal because of the negative treatment she received, Noita learned to love and listen to those that accepted her.

**Background: **Noita is thirty-six moon cycles younger than her brother (this means she is three years younger whereas Jazzlyn is three minutes younger than Johan). When she was born, all magic users could sense that she had not only light but darkness within her. This made her anomaly since she was the first of Candorem born with such a condition. Her father called to kill her only for Esmaraldus to intervene and persuade her father that he would be killing an asset. However, no one treated her well except her uncle, brother, and Carnelian so she at first hated people and hated herself.

Both she and her sibling have the power of foresight. While they both see the visions, 'Johan' verbally informs the people of his visions while Noita is draws the visions-so it is interpreted how the seers sees it (and if they were of Terra Candorem, it would automatically be registered as what the prince said). This is clever so Noita clearly displays the details of everything that her sibling left out, whether it be purposely or accidental, but no one pays attention to them.

After a series of suicide attempts, Esmaraldus talked with her and convinced her with the following: "You may not be the next king but you are a high priestess, a royal to the country. Carry yourself in that fashion, Noita, for no one dares questions the one in control nor the one that walks with their head held high." She did just that, and is often unafraid to display the fact she was powerful, intelligent, and beautiful. This drives her to study hard and actually surpass knowledge of all her predecessors, including Esmaraldus. For that very reason, ~~ asks for her to bar the Great Deity as she is the only person who knew how.

**Fun Fact: **Noita possesses a staff that can morph into various weapons. It may be the reason why Jazzlyn naturally has an affinity towards all weapons. The staff is lastly known to have been in Tannim's possession.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Oh my gosh those took a while. I thought about making extra chapters of where I play out a certain moment in life about each of the characters. That of course is when I have time. Does the names make a little more sense? Like why Noita is also referred to as a 'witch' or why Tannim is the summoner of dragons._


	15. A Maiden's Affair

_Kirei: Yo minna!_

_Johan: Where have you been?_

_Kirei: Uh dude I started field._

_Jazzlyn: For those who don't know she means 'field' as in track and field. She only says field since she only throws and not run._

_Kirei: Yep, and because of that, homework, sickness, and other crap, I've been flat on my writing mojo alright? I mean seriously, I woke up 3 minutes before my bus left and I made it…that was flippin' crap._

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_Oak-chan:_Leon: _For god's sake, I'm not! We. Are. Exes! Wait, the hell does Orion have to do with this? _Kirei: _Oh nothing, Leo. Nothing at all… _Leon: _You saying that does not reassure me. _Kirei: _Tonfa? You know I've thought about that one since I like Hibari from Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

_Miya Mitsuki:_Leon: _*anime stress vein* You know these wild assumptions are starting to get annoying…_ Jazzlyn: _Oh get over it, Torrington.. I'm not one for the romance crap anyway._

_Chrisandersenyuki:__ I'd be upset if I didn't make the fight cool. And you're right, Alula is Hane Kuriboh. Did ya expect it to be a chick?_

_Luving Randomness:_Tannim: _What is the meaning of LOL? _Kirei: _Oh nothing important Tannim. Nothing at all. _Jazzlyn: _Hell to the yeah! You have no idea how long I've waited for this! _Kirei: _So you do still have feelings for Leon? _Jazzlyn: _I do not! _Kirei: _You're both in denial~~~_

_Sakural7865:__ Thank you. I thought it might help._

_Since it's imminent about what's going to happen in this chapter, I had some music you should listen to as I was listening to them when I was writing the chapter:_

Girl fight by Brooke Valentine (well duh with this choice!)

Crazy Possessive by Kaci Battaglia

This is How is Goes Down by Pink

Bad reputation by Joan Jett

Misery Business by Paramore

Unstoppable by Kat de Luna (this is more so for the edginess and the chorus)

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"Surely," Mikaila said in her polite voice, "for it must be fate for me to deal with the trick that tried to seduce my fiancé."

Mikaila moved with surprising speed for her petite size. The PAD threw up the blanket she had used over the girl. A blade poked through the fabric. Jazzlyn back against the wall, used it as a foot to jump over her assailant, and kick her into the wall. Masks on the walls tumbled onto the ground. Some cracked or broke upon contact.

The white-haired girl recovered quickly and pulled the futon from under Jazzlyn's feet. Jazzlyn fell back but caught herself in time to flip onto her feet. However Mikaila was already by her and punched the bluenette in her abdomen. She reeled against the wall, knocking down a few pictures. _You're making quite a mess of things, _the voice of her past self chided in her head, "I can't believe that you are supposed to be this strong woman cause all I see is a weak whore."

_That can't be helped, _Jazzlyn evenly thought, not liking the distraction in her head. She ducked to avoid a blow to her head. She clasped her hand together and uppercut the woman. The short blade Mikaila used, which Jazz recognized as a tanto (1), was drawn again. The thrust was aimed for Jazzlyn's heart. With a hand she stopped the blade with her fist and avoided being cut by it. The younger Andersen grasped Mikaila's fist with both hands to help herself spin into a kick that made contact with her opponent's doll like face. The girl was rammed into the wall, a little too close to the window.

"Who ya calling a whore, bitch?" Jazzlyn demanded as she stepped toward the downed lady.

_Honestly, do you have self control?_

"I'm not using telekinesis on her am I?" she asked as she kicked the blade out of her assailant's hand. Suddenly, he ankle was grabbed and she couldn't out a curse before she was flung through the door made of wood and rice paper. Debris was scattered on her pajama clothed body. _Nothing will be left of here if you continue like this._

"You. Are you stupid too?"

_Yeah, well you have any ideas? _Jazzlyn asked, annoyed. Her eyes closed and reopened with a different look in them. With Noita in control she held out her hands and an orb floated above her palms. It expanded over the entire area of the Yuki estate, "What the heck did that just do?"

_I have isolated this entire plane so that the damage done will not affect the area that I have cast this spell over, _the witch explained. Jazzlyn cracked her knuckles and chuckled, "Meaning, anything I do to around will do nothing to the real world? Now that's my kind of spell."

"So you changed the conditions of the battle? Damn, I was hoping for us to have an audience of your vulgar display." Mikaila picked up her tanto in her hand with a malicious smile on her face. The two stood across from each other before the twenty-year-old laughed as got into a fighting stance, "Vulgar? Let's remember who started this fight. Only the spineless will rely on dirty tricks so let's see how you do on even grounds."

"You think you're a match to me?"

"One way to find out," Jazzlyn answered with a cocky smile while her opponent rushed at her with the blade poised to kill. Green eyes focused on the task at hand as she did a back bend to avoid being hit. Pulling her feet into her knees Jazz thrust her feet into Mikaila's chest-sending her flying into the ceiling. However the white-haired lady wasn't finished as she fell with the blade first like a bomb. The short sword was once again avoided when it's target went into a split in the air. She grabbed Mikaila's armed hand and stretched over Mikaila's back with her thighs trapping the pinned girl's shoulder. The sword wielding blade went for a stab and nicked Jazzlyn in her side.

Tugging harder on the trapped arm, the PAD forced the blade to clatter on the floor. With a small force on psychic energy to push the blade down the hall. Jazzlyn thought it was over when the honey-eyed female showed her flexibility by stretching her legs over her body (remember she's pinned for the back so she's got to be flexible!) and kicked the bluenette off her. She fell through the open sliding door.

Multiple shuriken slipped between the girl's fingertips. Leaving only a second for the weapons to be register before one arm was flung upward then the other. Jazzlyn went into a valdez (2) before going into a series of handsprings-expertly dodging every one of the shuriken.

"I thought we could be civil and settle this mano a mano but I can see this is impossible. Release, trench knives," the PAD ordered the device on her wrist. It glowed before it decompressed the desired weapon. She slipped them over her knuckles just as Mikaila reached her.

CHING!

Metal met metal as trench knives collided with sais (3), "Ain't this nostalgic? I seem to recall someone using a sai against me when I out one morning."

"A strange coincidence," the white-haired girl feigned surprise. They pressed against their weapons to try and advance themselves. However, there were evenly matched. Knowing this, both girls jumped back. The sais were thrown only to be deflected by the blades of a trench knives. They were both defenseless and Jazzlyn preferred it that way. However she looked at her opponent to see that was unlikely.

Yellow eyes scanned back and forth along the area while their owners lips muttered. 342...cm…Jazzlyn read her lips. 342 cm to what? Mikaila moved impeccable fast for an seemingly open field. Her manicured fingers reached into the dirt to uncover a ninjaken (4) underneath.

"Damn!" Jazzlyn cursed, "Where the hell did she get that?"

_I believe it was the ground, Jazzlyn._

_I know what, shut-_ she didn't finished her thought as she had to sidestep to avoid a thrust aimed at her. She jumped back before she called, "Release, jian (5)!"

A sword was allowed to into her grip. It's tassel was a vibrant blue color. She went for a horizontal swipe which grazed Mikaila, who responded with a vertical swipe, "A jian? You really have no shame do you?"

CLANK! Their blades met. Jazzlyn couldn't help but snicker, "You mean bringing a Chinese weapon to Japan? It's not shameful if you know both arts."

"You actually have skill? I have yet to see it," a thin-lipped smile graced her face. Jazzlyn met with the same expression "Look who's talking."

It was like a silent cue. Suddenly they both blurred from sight. White and blue moved in a synchronization. Like it was dance-a lethal dance. Their swords met with no one gaining an advantage. The women became the definition of a 'femme fatale' as they weaved and feint with no success.

It was like this and neither were willing to show their fatigue. Their blades clashed again with their strength holding their ground. Mikaila dared to compliment, "I'll admit I see some aptitude behind those baggy clothes, yandere (6)."

"I could say the same you, yamato nadeshiko (7)," Jazzlyn replied. It seemed strange to the Andersen child. She learned about people through any type of fighting because she was just violent by nature. And just by exchanging blows…she realized…Mikaila wasn't so far off from her. The petite feminine enjoyed fighting, and was trapped like her in this weird ordeal, "Mikaila, you didn't want to fight me on these terms…did you?"

"So you can feel it too?" their swords were lowered. Exhaustion began to show as the tears on their clothes became evident. Jazzlyn felt it. Mikaila didn't like her however it wasn't because of a grudge that happened in a past life. She didn't like the PAD like any other woman would once she found out about 'the other woman', "I didn't like you, Andersen-san but I never had the intention to kill you."

Suddenly, the woman doubled over, dropping her ninjaken on the ground. Mikaila held onto herself as if it would quell the pain she was feeling. Warily, Jazzlyn took a step forward, "Mikaila?"

_Step aside,_ from within her mind, Jazzlyn felt herself being pushed back while her eyes fell upon the flowing mane of her past self walking forward-into control of her body, _it's time for the adults to talk._

Noita gained control in time to jump back from a swipe of ninjaken. She landed on the perch of a tree, sitting as if it were normal. She used her own voice, which was more mature and calm than Jazzlyn's, "Love should remain an affair of a maiden, not to be trifled by a man without the capability of love."

Laughter howled as Mikaila stared with an expression feral and ruthless. Her voice sounded coarse and deep-much like that of a man, "And I am to presume you are the muse of such a matter, witch?"

"I did not interfere in the squabble," she pointed out. "That is until you attempted to utilize such a sly ploy to attack this vessel. Time has not corroded your undignified heart, Sanies."

"Sly ploy? Undignified heart?" Sanies repeated with venom. "The words from your mouth are the definition of your character! Your existence has tainted the soul of my lord! Your deeds will not go unpunished, cursed priestess!"

The ninjaken was thrown with deadly accuracy at it's target. Noita hung from her legs to avoid being hit while Sanies rushed for her while she was in seemingly vulnerable position. She worked like a trapeze artist as she swung off the branch into a mid-air front aerial. Her foot clipped Sanies' chin and landed with a ballerina's grace, "However, I believe the skills you possessed since our last meeting has decayed."

"That arrogance…" the guy from in his reincarnation's body growled before he put a fist to his hand and pulled out war hammer from the palm. "I shall obliterate it!"

The war hammer was slammed into the earth. The vibrations rumbled the rock. Stalagmite-like spires rose from the ground. Noita was forced to jump back to avoid being skewered. Once the damage was done it look like a multiple rings formed like ripples. The priestess landed just outside them when she could feel the ground quake under her feet. She jumped into the air before a hand emerged from the ground.

The hand then shot up like a bullet and grasped Noita by the neck. The grin of the soldier met her eyes. He slammed her against the hardened ground. A gasp of shock escaped from her as he had pinned her. From in the shared conscience between her and her reincarnation Jazzlyn chided, _Steikje _(Norwegian: Damn!)_! I thought you were strong! He got you pinned in less than a minute!_

_I apologize but were you not the one pushed into a wall two times? _

_Shut up and get back to the fight,_ Jazzlyn suddenly called, embarrassed recalling her blunders. The witch complied by putting her hands just below Sanie's abdomen. She cried, "Aeris Kega (8)!"

From her left palm a miniature tornado beckoned to her call while her right summoned a flame. Combining them created a conflagration that blasted her foe against a tree. Normally a blast could down a man for hours. However, Sanies brushed himself off, "Only flames? Dark priestess, I am certain of the capability to do more…"

Sanies blurred out of sight. She automatically registered that he was coming from her blind spot-behind. She drew strange symbols in the air which circled around her wrists before they went into the ground. The white-haired assailant appeared behind her when she declared, "Vasudhara Tufan (9)!"

Responding to her command, the ground underneath Sanies shot up like a rain of stones. The pieces of land dug into his skin, leaving his intended target the chance to escape from his blow. However it didn't hold long as blade seared against her skin. Losing her balance, the priestess fell onto her back which now burned. She felt warm liquid was flowing from the wound, _Ah, that frickin' hurts! Seriously, where did he get the axe from?_

_All soldiers know enough magic to be able to store their weapons within themselves,_ Noita explained as she had to spin on heel to avoid another slice that threatened to hurt her. From the smoke came an flaming axe to replace the war hammer. Nimble and light-footed, the lady could dodge the bulky, heavy swings. But, if she made one mistake, it would be trouble. Sanies could feel he had an advantage and only pressed on it as he quipped, "Why not perform the magic that made your name the terror of enemies, miserable wretch?"

She didn't answer as swung onto an tree branch like an acrobat and used it to launch herself into the air. Cupping her hands, she blew into them. Her magic energy molded itself into a solid form. Noita opened her palms to allow her magic to fly towards her enemy with blinding speed. They worked like explosives, as they made contact with a surface, chirping like a sorrowful birds, "Zepassehris (10)."

A haughty laughter could be heard, "Where is the magic of Nephilim? Or Lacrimosa?"

A grimace graced the priestess' face as she opted retreat for a longer distance assault when he appeared before her. His face intoxicating close with the malicious grin that wouldn't disappear, "Or perhaps, the magic performance of my life befell-the Danse Macabre." If it were possible, his grin grew wider, "Oh, I recall why…"

His burly strength poured through Mikaila's body and knocked the breath from the traitor and pummeled her into the ground. A crater formed. Sanies stood at the crater's edge and bayed to the sky, "The Angel of Death has committed an eternal sin paid with her wings and her power!"

_Angel of Death? Is he still talking about me? Er, you-uh us! _Jazzlyn wondered. She had been within Noita's memories but never recalled her being called an Angel of Death in her memories…but the Gem Beasts, she remembered, did indeed call the priestess by the name.

_It is my title bestowed as proof of my surpassing of my predecessors. With the wings of blackness and power of destruction and resurrection. That is the name I am referred to in battle,_ her past life told her. _However, I no longer possess that power as it was separated from me in death._

_And without it…_

_I am much weaker, _Noita felt sore. She wasn't accustomed to Jazzlyn's body and certainly not prepared for a fight in this vulnerable state. She was aware of this but the lady knew that she could fight evenly if only she possessed her staff. The staff that used to come at her request. Softly her voice uttered its name, "Selemitras…"

Unexpectedly, a light emitted from her hands. When it died down, in her hands was a staff. It was silver with gold accents in intricate designs. The pinnacle of the staff was a purple-hued orb floating above the staff and was only held in place by curving metals that were like wisps joining at the top. It was almost like a cage for the glowing sphere.

"So he burned the letter," Noita mused as she stood. "For once I am grateful for Tannim's stubbornness."

"Even that won't save you," Sanies chided. He held his fiery axe that seemed to burn with an even brighter intensity with his hatred. A coy smile graced her face, "On the contrary, I believe, I have just sealed the outcome of this battle."

Unimpressed by the cocky remark Sanies came full force. The priestess put Selemitras in the dirt and spun on the balls her foot around it (11). A light gathered around the staff and before the honey-eyed could strike, the witch grasped her staff and raised it to the air, "Celeste!"

A pillar of light engulfed her. The wounds on her marred body smoked as they gradually grew smaller. Soon the cuts and burns were nonexistent. Rings of light sprang forth in resonance to one that covered the witch. Sanies was crumpled on the floor when it ended.

SHINK!

He was barely able to get his axe up in time to block the staff that was poised to strike his head, "I wish to repay you for the wounds you inflicted, Sanies. I hope you are prepared."

Noita grasped the opposite sides to Selemitras. It separated into two pieces with a short bar to for a grip-creating a pair of tonfa. She used the tonfa to hit against both sides of Sanies. Her arms crossed before she made and X on his chest. No blood spilled however it bruised the innards of the lady's opponent. The man tried to jump back when the tip of what was Noita's staff flew out with what appeared like a chain. The golden chains wrapped around Sanies. Noita pointed out, "I cannot use my advanced magic however I can still entertain you with just this."

"Do not get full of yourself," as he cut through his bindings. The clinking of the links held a melodious chime once they hit the ground. The tonfa were rejoined by their ends to make the staff whole. The top of the staff began to change. The metal encasing the orbs peeled back and formed together to create a cloth that hung from the shaft. The orb became to morph into a crystalline blade with a slight curve attached to the pole.

She thrust the blade at Sanies who artfully dodged the blow. Then he tucked the pole under his arm. Noita didn't attempt to slow her momentum as she slid though his legs-pulling the spear with her. The move flipped Sanies onto his back. The supposedly broken chain links slithered from their discarded spots and reformed. They embedded into the underground while they constricted around their victim. Selemitras was poised at Sanies' blade. Noita stood with a stoic expression, "Even without my wings, I will serve as your Angel of Death."

Suddenly, a sphere of light interfered. It unleashed as tornado of incandescence towards the priestess. She screamed at the light digging into her skin. She collapsed on the ground, "What-?"

"My apologies, princess, but he is still essential in my revival," the sphere spoke.

Noita repeated before realizing, "Revival…? Impossible…! You cannot be-!"

The light came close to her face. From it she could feel the malicious presence behind it. She could feel it so much that she could see the sight of whom was speaking. Noita screamed, inching herself away from the sphere with it following at a leisurely pace. It was grinning. It was amused! The witch never felt so terror-stricken than she did at that moment.

"Oh, but I am exactly whom you believe, priestess," it confirmed. "all your efforts, while vexing, shall prove to be in vain. However, today shall not be the day…but the time of awakening and your punishment draws near. Your safety nor my vessel's cannot be ensured. I bed you farewell, condemned witch."

With a flash of light, the light disappeared along with Sanies in Mikaila's body. Jazzlyn's body trembled from the fresh wounds and Noita's fear. An astral version of Jazzlyn appeared, "Hey, pull it together. Why's he got you so riled up? It's just a floating nightlight, right?"

"You do not understand, Jazzlyn…" Noita said. "That may have been a medium but it was connecting…it was connecting the Great Deity to this plane."

"The Great Deity?" she echoed. "Then that means…!"

"Correct," the lady replied, guessing the thoughts of her reincarnation. "…the complications of the past are beginning to involve those of present and your brother, Johan, may no longer be safe."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Kirei: So…much…*faints*_

_Jazzlyn: *fanning* That chapter took quite a bit of research for her…You know with the weapons, fighting moves, and even the acrobats._

_Kirei: No…more…not another…_

_Johan: You're the one that decided to have the fight._

_Kirei: *sticks out tongue*_

_Judai: Johan, I wouldn't tease so much or she'll think of a really bad fate for you…_

_Johan: Oh, Judai, it can't be that bad as she will have me in the sequel to this one._

_Judai: But couldn't she just kill you then?_

_Johan: *open mouth* Damn._

_**Authoress' Notes (cause you all saw so many numbers didn't you?):**_

1) tanto: This refers to a short sword that originated in Japan. If you know Taki from the Soul Caliber series, that's her weapon.

2) valdez: It is an acrobat trick where the person is sitting on the ground before doing a backbend into a standing position (it's a variant of a back walkover).

3) sai: Remember this one? This is a handheld version of a trident with three prongs used to guard against a weapon. If you know Electra from the marvel comics, you've seen her use sai.

4) ninjaken: This is a sword that isn't particularly long, is straight, and has square hand guard. It is popularized as the sword that ninjas supposedly wielded. (Wow, Mikaila uses a lot of ninja-related tools…I wonder why…*hint**hint*)

5) jian: This is a Chinese straight sword that is known as the 'gentlemen of weapons'-though you could guess it's origin as Mikaila expressed her disgust at Jazzlyn using it while she in Japan. (Don't know if Japanese actually feel that way but I would if people kept mistaking my culture!) For visual aid, if you know Xianghua from Soul Calibur, she also uses a jian.

6) yandere: Is an anime term for a character that is sweet (usually toward a love interest) in the beginning but proves to be violent and destructive (for the sake of the love interest). Mikaila was calling Jazzlyn violent as well as being mentally unstable because her former relationship with Leon.

7) yamato nadeshiko: This refers to a type of flower but it is also a term in anime that refers to the ideal type of Japanese woman who is quiet and works in domestic things. Basically, Jazzlyn called Mikaila out on being a 'yes-man' to her fiancé.

8) Aeris Kega: 'aeris' is wind while 'kega' is from 'kegan' meaning fiery. In Noita's language it is translated as 'Vortex of the Flames'. It makes a fiery tornado in short.

9) Vasudhara Tufan: literally 'earth storm'. Called "Nature's Gentle Punishment" by those of the Neo Period (remember, it is even older than that of Egypt so all languages could derive from their language).

10) Zepassehris: This combines the word 'Zephyr' meaning 'gentle wind' and 'passeris' meaning sparrows. It is the 'Sparrows' Breeze' and it is where magic is changed to the shape of a sparrow and rains down on the enemy of an area.

11) This might need a visual aid…so the spin is called a camel spin and here's a vid showing some good ones: http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=xdoAhKyPv2g **(yeah, you have to replace the (dot) with the a period. I found out every time I put a link, the won't show it so hopefully it'll work)**


	16. Reconciliation

_Kirei: Hey everyone! I managed to get an update in!_

_Johan: After what? A month? You still haven't touched on like three fanfics in this whole year._

_Kirei: Leave me alone about it, you jerk! Or I really will kill you on your wedding!_

_Johan: You wouldn't do that to poor Judai would you?_

_Judai: *tears welling* *sniff* *sniff* Would you do that Kirei…?_

_Kirei: *tries to resist cuteness* *fails and glomps Judai* Of course I wouldn't Judai! I love you too much to do such a thing!_

_Johan: *doing victory dance*_

_Kirei: *glares* You have won the battle but you will not win the war!_

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_Oak-chan:__ Who doesn't love he badxxx known as Hibari? As for Mikaila…yeah we haven't seen the last of her nor that *snickers* ball of light. (read 'As I Remember It', a hilarious Kingdom Hearts fanfic to get the joke)_

_Chrisandersenyuki:__ Wow, speechless? That's a new one. Now how will I leave you speechless once more? I have not a clue._

_Luving Randomness:__ Seriously, are you Oak-chan and chrisandersenyuki stalking me? How do you keep guessing my surprises?_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"Noita?" Jazzlyn called, fully in control of herself, called to her past self. Silence filled the air, "Noita?"

The priestess didn't answer. She had given her body quickly and without warning. Had she been that terrified? She stood though the PAD could feel weakness in her legs. The woman glanced about to see the plane Noita constructed fill with holes. It was like watching plastic wrap burn as it withered into the day's sky. The sun shone, and she shielded her eyes from the bright sting, "Johan's no longer safe…? God, princess just gets himself into more trouble every time I turn around."

Then she noticed what was in her hands, Noita's staff. She thought aloud, "Selemitras…" The craftsmanship was remarkable on the piece. Jazzlyn, being the weapon aficionado she was, soaked in its appearance. She could see the smith that crafted it had taken the utmost care with its designs while a mage, maybe Esmeraldus, had poured nearly half his life force into the enchantments within, "They don't make magic items like they used to."

"Wait, how am I gonna carry this?" the young Andersen wondered. She carried weapons in her WATCH however she was already was in hot water with the designer since she managed to fit her jian in-overloading the device. As if it resonated with her thoughts, the item glowed and began to shrink. It then wrapped around her wrist. When it died down, Selemitras had become a bracelet mimicking the designs of the actual staff. Jazzlyn smiled, "Now that's what you call a good accessory."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

While the fight between both Jazzlyn and Mikaila occurred, both Judai and Leon had been around. But, neither had heard the scuffle as their minds had registered themselves elsewhere. In the past.

The scenery had shifted to the magnificent architecture that was palace of Umbra Terrae. However, the room the memory took place in was more simplistic. The walls held no portraits nor finery. Only weaponry lining the walls. Dummies were standing erect with their fallen comrades in a pile of discarded scraps. Papers scattered about the area, all filled with complicated seals, battle strategies, and other fighting-related business. Low burning candles dimly lit the room while shadows danced about. To normal people, it would've given them the creeps, but people of Umbra Terrae had no fear of the dark. They accepted, embraced, and even loved it. However, the lighting was the last thing on both of the occupants' minds.

Tannim was dressed in his usual attire, opting to lean on a wall. The man fought back a headache while he awaited his lord to speak. He had been in the room before. It was Haou's personal room, his escape from the trials of life. Rarely were people invited to it. Besides Tannim, only Yubel and his personal guards were allowed into the space. Yet, the dragon summoner knew that Haou's guards were deceased. They had fallen in battle. Somewhere in contact with the Candorem prince's own personal force.

Silence ensued only to be halted by the sudden obliteration of a dummy. Splinters showered the air as dust clouds rolled in the air. It failed to surprise nor jolt the soldier-as many things did. The air began to clear when piercing gold eyes flashed through the haze, "Tannim."

"My lord?" he echoed like it was instinct.

"The casualties?" Haou asked with a straight face as he began to walk about. The commander pondered for a fraction of a second thinking through throbbing pain before saying, "Scores, my lord. Our army has been decimated with over half reaching the afterlife."

"The enemy?"

"Slain," the man reported, attempting to keep his breath in check, "The soldiers obliterated. Mages struck down. All of the citizens have been laid to rest."

"And it's sovereigns?"

"I only know of the high priestess taking her own life," Tannim tried to maintain his cool façade, but he couldn't repress the agony he felt. The restless nights and stress were catching up with him. He also hadn't endured his remuneration for his summonings. He fell onto a knee, holding a hand to the side of his face.

The prince paused in his pacing and approached his commander. His gold eyes abandoned their normally harsh expression as he came to eye level with the dragon summoner, "I see this battle has dealt punishment to you in more ways than one."

"I-" Tannim was silenced with the raising of a hand. "Your skill in deceit remain weak, so lying is useless." he paused, deciding to see if he could catch the commander off guard, "I am aware you held affections for the high priestess."

Blue eyes widened. The dark-haired soldier tried to explain, "Haou-dono it-"

"I am not condemning it nor blaming you for the events that transpired," Haou clarified, "but I wonder…if you witnessed her dying with ~~."

"~~?" Tannim echoed, "I do not believe…" he relived the memory of Noita's death once more and recalled what met his eyes afterwards. Burning at a private pyre the summoner sharpened the details as he mentally recited the last words of his beloved:

"_For both our hands are muddied in this struggle to banish the deceitful saint we call our deity, as his only love, your master, shall bestow his death blow. Only then…no time before nor after shall I retrieve him…" _

"and seal the spell with purification by fire…and the last of my vitality…" Tannim muttered aloud. Haou raised a brow in confusion. The child of dragons told him, "My liege, I know not of what conspired before I arrived to the high priestess, but from what I did witness I assess that she constructed an obscure pyre and ignited its flames to cremate the corpse of the prince before performing self-immolation."

"Burned?"

Tannim suggested, "Perhaps to prevent any punishment he would have suffered under your wrath."

The ruler didn't believe the lie but nodded nonetheless. He picked up a parchment and pretended to read it, "Perhaps so…You have my thanks, Tannim. Please rest easy until you are fit to resume your duties."

"Understood," he stood as he took the last words as his cue to leave when he remembered something he needed done, "Haou-dono?"

Gold eyes met his. A bow came from the man, "I wish to present treasures to be added to the mementos of kingdoms conquered and fallen." The king pressed for him to continue, "I have salvaged the weapons of both of the heirs to Terra Candorem and a relic they believed to be their salvation. I offer them to be sealed within so they may never be wielded again."

Haou agreed, seeing no harm in doing so. This time he didn't see the sliver of satisfaction Tannim felt. Selemitras and the requiem interitus, the final reminders of this love…within the vault of treasures of lost lands could never be disturbed nor desecrated by any vile hands that longed for it.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Jazzlyn reentered Judai's residence after she finished collecting the shuriken that Mikaila had thrown earlier. She couldn't hide the broken paper and wooden door but managed to straighten up the room she stayed in. The woman then noticed a form peeking from opening to Judai's room. If someone was here, then why didn't they try to break up the fight between her and Mikaila? She made her way down the hall to investigate and slid the door open. There she found both her future in-law and ex.

"Hey~" Jazzlyn called to the guys in the room. She waved her hand in front of their face, "Yo~ Anyone home? Torrington! Judai!"

Nothing. She huffed before grabbing a pillow from the closet. (A.N: Remember he has a futon!) The woman used all her strength into hitting the back of her ex and the front of Judai's face in the same time.

"OW!" came the simultaneous cry. Jazzlyn crossed her arms, satisfied, "I've seen zombies livelier than you! And what were you two doing? Having a staring contest?"

"Plotting your downfall," Leon casually remarked. Then he realized who was standing before him. His friend was awake and spirited as ever. Internally he was relieved but refused to show it, "Wasn't Mikaila with you?"

"Uh, about that…" the woman scratched the back of her head. She considered telling Leon that his fiancée was a psychotic bitch that just tried to kill her (probably still scheming even now). However, some sense, maybe pride, coaxed her to remain silent. Instead she opted to cover for the damaged door in the guest room, "Er…when I woke up, I freaked because she was too close to my face and well…I made a telekinetic wave that pushed her through the door."

"You what?" both guys asked. She did a sheepish laugh, "Uh…sent her flying out the door?"

"You really have no self-restraint, do you?" her ex demanded. Jazzlyn fought back the want-the urge-to deck the brunette. Mikaila started it! She tried to strangle the bluenette in her sleep! She wasn't going to resort to violence yet but she sure as hell allow herself to become the big bad wolf.

"Self-restraint? That was self-defense! She was _straddling_ me!" Jazzlyn argued, facing down her friend without fear, "As for self-restraint, aren't you one of the last people to be talking about that, Torrington? Let's not forget you don't know when to control your anger or your hormones."

Leon caught onto the last bit of her sentence. The comment more pissed him off than hurt him, "So that's your reason for tormenting Mikaila? God, you're such a girl, Andersen!"

"I am a girl," Jazzlyn pointed out. Judai wanted to stop them but they kept going. Leon replied, "Could've fooled me."

"I could say the same, _Leo_," the PAD quipped, using the brunette's name, "since you look like your mom, but you're just like your dad."

DOSA!

Judai couldn't believe it. In less than a second the two punched each other. At the same time. Enough was enough so Judai took charge. He put himself between the two, push them away from each other, "You're both acting stupid! I've seen two-year-olds better than you two! I don't know what the hell happened with you both, but you're going to resolve it! Leon, go find and make sure Mikaila is alright and Jazz, you and I need to talk."

Leon held no complaints as he left in a blur with green eyes glaring at him the whole time. As he exited Johan was entering. She huffed, "Lucky bastard."

Both Johan and Judai asked at the same time, "What was all that about?"

Green eyes met with their match. Then he saw the gross color of violet and blue developing her face, "Steikje _(Norwegian: Damn)_, Jazz, what hit you?"

"My ex," she answered bluntly. He ran a finger over the tender skin, "Leo? I know he's got a nasty temper, but…Jazz what did you say to him?"

"Why is it always my fault?"

"Because you tend to take the paths that lead to a fight," his fingers lightly ran over his twin's cheek. She flinched slightly. He sighed, he had hoped their friendship could return but apparently they were still tense around the other. However, he had never seen them get into brawl with each other. The PAD repeated only softer, "Jazz, what did you say to him?"

With her adrenaline gone Jazz was returning to her senses. Her stomach fluttered as she pondered what she told him. Immediately, the woman felt guilty as she dejectedly said, "I said…I said that he was just like his dad."

"Jazz!" Johan face palmed, exasperated, "Of all the insults you could've said! You could've said bastard, bitch, coward-whatever! But why'd you choose to say that?"

"What's wrong with Enma-san?" Judai asked, utterly confused. The twins looked to each other for approval. They decided to sit before explaining. The elder indicated he wanted Jazz to tell the story (probably for punishment). With slow exhale, the bluenette began, "Well Enma-san isn't the worst person in the world…but…he's definitely far from the best…"

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

**(Flashback)**

All the North students sent the teenage girl after Leon. In a mocking high-pitch, Jazzlyn mimicked her friends, "Because he's your boyfriend." then she went back into her voice, "I still think that having guys talk about guy problems is better, but does anyone listen to me? Nope. Great…now I'm talking to myself."

She walked around the 'spring campus' that North Academia owned towards the nearly vacant Osiris dorms. It was near the cliffside with an amazing view of the sea. Was it ironic that despite the crappy rooming, they had the best view and access to the outside wonders?

Night had descended as she reached the outside of her residence. She knew exactly where her boyfriend was sulking. The girl ascended the stairs to the second floor and stood on the wrap around balcony. Her hands reached for the roof, and the teen hoisted herself up. Sure enough, Leon was lying on his back, gazing at stars, "Figured you be up here."

"If you want-"

"I want nothing," she interrupted, picking a section of the roof to lie on, "just up here to watch stars. If we happen to talk during then…well, then we'll be talking won't we?"

They smirked before going back to looking at the curtain of blue with sparkles. The quiet serenades of insects wafted in the air. Occasionally, the giggling of students and the nightly hunt of predator and prey could be heard. It wasn't awkward, but Jazzlyn decided to speak, "You know, I hated my godfather. Hated him so much that if I saw him, I wanted to just beat him senseless until he was a bloody pulp that not even dental records could identify. That's how much I hated him."

"What'd he do?" Neither of their eyes tore from the scene.

Jazzlyn laced her hands together before placing them underneath her turquoise locks, "A lot. He hurt Johan. He broke my arm in 3 different places. He took my parents away from me. Those are all things I cannot forgive. I can't forget it. But, I realized something I had to do."

"What?"

"Move on," she answered, "because if I live in the past…I definitely can't move forward. Johan's still hasn't learned that. Can't blame him though, it's a hard lesson to learn."

Silence began to settle again when Leon sighed, "…I can't forgive that old teme."

"You mean your dad?"

"Ah," he replied, "you saw that woman he was with?" She didn't say anything but he knew she was aware of who he was referring to, "Bridgett. She's my step mother, and she married my dad on my 8th birthday. It was supposed to be a 'happy day', the old teme told me. But, how the hell could I be happy when kaa-san died only half a year ago and he was marrying his mistress?"

Jazzlyn shot up and looked at the brunette, "Mistress?"

He hadn't looked back at her, "It's strange 'cause I knew about her since before I knew her name. Kaa-san knew her too, but she said nothing 'cause it would ruin his image. Image, image, image that's all the bloody bloke could think of, and he kept taking advantage of kaa-san's gentleness by being a filthy faithless sodder _(UK English: motherf*cker)_. And after she died…how did he repay that kindness? Hiding every picture, every video, every thing that was hers."

Jazzlyn settled down closer to him, "So desu ka _(Japanese: Is that so?)_?"

"Onii-san too," the duelist informed, "he, despite his…weirdness, was smart and charismatic and older. That's why he was going to be the one the heir to the div's _(UK English: idiot's)_ company and wanted nothing to do with me. Yet, as soon as onii-san was missing…he begins to pay attention to me and tries pushing me towards the path _he_ wanted for me. It was like my brother didn't exist to him. He refused to talk to me about him. He didn't even come to the funeral."

The girl put her hand on his and bore into his eyes. In a soft voice that Leon wasn't aware his girlfriend possessed, she quietly guessed, "But that's not the worst part, is it?"

Her hand clasped his fingers as she gave a reassuring squeeze. He closed his eyes as he half-whispered, "He tried to make me forget."

"Forget?"

"Kaa-san and onii-san," Leon clarified. "He tried to make me forget about them using all 'the best' in science and psychology. He screwed me up pretty good before I tried to have my uncle become my guardian."

She shivered, knowing that those or magic could be hazardous to a person's health. He laughed, "I only remember onii-san because his disappearance wasn't too long ago but I…I can't even remember her. Her looks, her mannerisms, her kindness…I can't remember any of it. I have her picture yet I keep forgetting as soon as it's out of sight and I can only believe what I've been told and what I've written. Lame isn't it?"

Immediately the girl interjected, "No it's not. I think that's the most painful thing I have ever heard."

"And you didn't think gaining a duel spirit in yourself wasn't painful?" he joked with her. She smiled, "Yeah, cause it hurt worse than falling off a cliff."

"Hey, if you experience it once you lose your fear of falling," Leon pointed out, chuckling about his own injuries he received while in North. The laughter died down, lightening the mood. They returned to watching the light show in the sky. Jazzlyn commented, "You don't ever have to forgive anyone, but you should at least let them know that you won't back down from them."

"Jazz…that's actually good advice."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"…damn I feel like such a bitch!" Jazzlyn moaned at her own memory, "Damn you Johan!"

"Your own fault," her sibling stated matter-of-factly as he cuddled with his boyfriend. Jazzlyn tossed a pillow at the bluenette's face as she rose to exit the room, "Where are you going?"

"Out," she answered, "that way you can make like rabbits. Good night."

"Make like-" Judai tried to comprehend the meaning while his fiancé's ears had turned red. With those innocent eyes he asked, "What does she mean by that Johan?"

Johan turned his head away, "Nandemonai _(Japanese: It's nothing)_, Judai."

"Uso da _(Japanese: That's a lie)_."

"It's not!"

"Liar!" the brunette cried. And so begins another night for the two lovers…

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

Jazzlyn wandered according to her sixth sense. Eventually she halted by the open field of grass that she normally used as her temporary training ground. She quipped to the figure on the ground, "Couldn't find a roof to lay on?"

"Not one," the person answered as the woman made a seat for herself. They were quiet, letting nature do the talking when they simultaneously said, "I'm sorry."

Leon and Jazzlyn turned away, surprised they had said the same thing. At the same time. The PAD regained her composure as she continued, "You're not like that…That was my fault for saying it."

"I didn't make it any easier by accusing you," Leon admitted. Silence filled the space between them. That was when the guy decided to inform Jazzlyn of his nightly disaster, "Jazzlyn?"

"Hm?"

"I've been having these weird dreams lately-"

She interjected, "I'm not listening to erotic fantasies if that's what you're going to say."

"What? No! Not like that!" the brunette cried, unnerved by the subject, "I meant like that mystic stuff you're into. Lately…I've been going to sleep to wake up as this guy, Tannim, who's some kinda military general, I guess. Then he works under a prince that I swear looks just like Judai. And that guy's in love with some other prince. But the strangest thing yet is that the other prince has a priestess that looks just like you, and Tannim and her were in love. Later on she tried to kill him and when she died…Tannim couldn't stand it. Especially after he read her letter."

"He read the letter?" Jazzlyn questioned, though Leon was too ensnared in the telling notice her voice changed.

"Yeah and he felt so depressed. Tannim then decided to place the priestess' last possessions in this vault so no one could ever hold it again. After that, he tried…he tried to kill himself," Leon felt like he wasn't even talking anymore. As if someone else was present that had wrested control from him, "but failed each attempt…"

Beside him the woman sat up and had tears falling down her face, sobbing. He sat up as well. He wiped at the falling tears and their gaze met. In an instant, both of the former Osiris understood. Their past selves slipped into control of their bodies. Because of their dreams of their past selves they would've been fine with their meeting; however when Leon and Jazzlyn felt Tannim and Noita move closer they thought the same thing: _Shimatta!_

Their lips met for the first time in thousands of years, yet the experience did not feel any less blissful than they imagined. Their reignited emotion clouded their senses as they failed to detect a presence that watched in the distance. The figure's pure white hair fluttered in the breeze as she commented, "Perhaps I went about this the wrong way…"

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Kirei: *gags* I can't believe I wrote that romantic crap!_

_Johan: I can't either._

_Kirei: Yeah, but it seemed…right ya know? Okay so I wrote this chapter mainly out of the fact I wanted to point out Jazzlyn and Leon's relationship: they __are__ broken up but are still in the awkward let's-still-be friends phase. Though I don't think intervention by their past lives helps! That and I sorta wanted to introduce Leon's relationship with his parents so that way in the next chapter or two that if you read about him nearly cursing his father out, you know why._

_Jazzlyn: She's just saying that because she's wanting to get to the main parts of 'North Academia', which involves all the characters pasts catching up to the present; but she keeps falling behind on updates!_

_Kirei: Jazz, you traitor!_

_Jazzlyn: Can't betray what you were never apart of._

_Kirei: *gasp* Oh yeah? Well that's why the next chapters all center on Judai and Johan! What do you say about that?_

_Jazzlyn: About time, quit writing filler chapters like this._

_Kirei: *anime tears* You're so cruel!_


	17. The Third Test

_Kirei: Oh my gosh, prom was so great! I can't believe how different everyone looked…myself included. And basically at prom I changed my date since the other…basically refused to do the things that you do at prom-take pictures and dance._

_Johan: That and it gives her ideas for whenever North gets to that point._

_Kirei: That'll be a while since you have to be a junior at the very least to go to prom unless an upperclassman invites an underclassman. Oh idea! Johan-_

_Johan: No._

_Kirei: But you didn't even hear it!_

_Johan: Kirei does not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX but she does own her strange and actually complex plotline._

_Kirei: Now you're ignor-what do you mean 'actually complex'? I pride myself on doing the unorthodox-_

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_Miya Mitsuki:__ I know, I've been meaning to make the chapters centered on Judai and Johan but the problem is that I had to think of the challenges for Johan to undergo and quite frankly I was thinking for a comedic one…Neh? You like Leo? Well he is a kawaii character after all._

_Chrisandersenyuki: __I would like to tell you all the implications of Leo's part but I cannot! That would spoil…end of the first year and senior year. Technically I already did by writing that bit piece._

_Oak-chan:_Kirei: _Depressingly evil? How does that work out? From the sounds of it, Leo, you're making a base of fan girls. _Leon: _Great…just great… _Kirei: _It's better than that legion of fan girls and boys you had when you were in North. _Leon: _*shudders* WE shall never speak of that time again…_

_Luving Randomness:_Jazzlyn: _I can't believe that just happened… _Leon: _You're not the only one…but… _Both: _How could you enjoy that?_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

**(Judai's Residence (Judai's POV)**

Johan has another test. I should be worried about it, but I feel relief when I remember his words…

"_I'll prove that I'm worthy of your hand in marriage."_

Those words alone made my heart feel at ease. I couldn't fathom what otou-sama had planned since he had switched around all of the tests just because it was Johan. I glanced beside me where he was asleep. People typically believe Johan's this brave tough happy-go-lucky guy (which he is) all day, but there's another side only I get to see. I'm the only one Johan _allows_ to see this side of himself. This more…vulnerable side?

No one's ever seen it but Johan is actually very cute when he's asleep. He's like a little kid to me since he can't stay in one place within the night. Also Johan curls in a ball, and if I'm with him he snuggles against me. He's like…fried shrimp. Rough on the outside but very soft on the inside.

And now I'm getting hungry from the food reference. My stomach growled in agreement. Embarrassed, I covered it. I glanced to hope that I didn't wake up, Johan. Fortunately, I didn't. _Gululu…_You just can't let me win for once, can you stomach?

"Mm…It must be morning if I can hear your stomach, Neo…" Johan groggily commented, peeking one of those pretty sea-green eyes at me. I gently kissed his forehead, "Have a good sleep?"

"Actually yes," he informed, staring up at me. I pecked his cheek again. I was glad to hear that. As of late Johan has had insomnia because of these dreams about a past life. Apparently, in the time period where Yubel served under me when I was Haou, there was a war between his country, Umbra Terrae, and another known as Terra Candorem. Johan doesn't tell me all the details but he's admitted that his dreams center on the ruler of the opposing country.

"What's with that expression, Judai?" the bluenette wondered. I replied, "Nothing. Just what Evan would prepare today."

He laughed, "Hoping for your shrimp?"

"Maybe~" I teased as he decided to lie on my lap. I flicked back a stray piece of hair from his face, "I just want to be able to leave soon."

"If you ask your mom for that swordfight, maybe it'll come faster," Johan jokingly said. I wanted to laugh because he seriously had no idea how oka-sama is with that sword. She's a demon, but why tell him that? It would only make him nervous. And anxiety is the last thing he needs when it comes to these trials.

_Gulululu…._

This time it wasn't me. I sweat dropped. An empty stomach also isn't helpful.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

**(Courtyard (Still Judai's POV)**

I walked in with my hands intertwined with Johan's. The expression on my dad's face was priceless. His grimace was hilarious. He was pissed. It was probably because I wasn't acting like a Japanese person should. Holding hands may be accepted where Johan lives in Europe but here…I knew here it was a taboo. That was another reason he hated my fiancé-he believed I would be contaminated by western culture. Has he seen my closet recently? I was into westernization far before meeting my boyfriend but I've been in hiding as a kid and indulging in it when I lived in at Duel Academia.

If Johan was going into these trials without fear, then I will also show that I'm not afraid. I kissed lightly on Johan's lips. Think my dad's expression was bad before? Now he was red in the face, the grimace became a scowl, and veins were starting to show in his head.

I noticed that I wasn't the only one there. It was also my mother, whom was giddy as a school girl from behind my father at my display. Tsumara-oba-ba (1) was standing with Ikoi-oji-ji (2) at her side, holding a case. Then there was also Mikaila and…

"Leo? I didn't expect you be here," Johan commented.

I almost forgot that Johan and Leon were classmates before I met him. Well, I still don't know much about him since last time he got in a fight with Jazzlyn. Speaking of…where was she? I glanced but she wasn't anywhere nearby. Maybe she was doing morning training?

"I was surprised as well," the brunette quipped. "Especially since we've been taking the tests separately until now."

"Tests? Don't tell me you're doing those trials too? But how?" Johan was genuinely confused. Leon face palmed, "You didn't know? Johan, I've been here as long as you and ya didn't notice? I'm here to take these trials in order to marry Mikaila."

My fiancé titled his head and turned to me, helplessly, "Neo, Mikaila's related to you?"

"I didn't think to tell you," I scratched my head. "She's my cousin."

I drug him over to my dad. I wanted this over as quickly as possible. I demanded, "So what is your challenge today, otou-sama?"

My dad gave a look of ambivalence. It was between smugness and contempt. He gestured to the side of him, and informed, "It's not my challenge. It's your oba-sama's." Incredulity graced my face as I turned to the live wire that was my grandma, "Oba-sama?"

"Ohohoho, I couldn't help it!" Tsumara cried with that…unique laugh of hers. She covered her mouth as she giggled. Her hand reached up to pull me to her height-which meant I was crouching somewhat. She put her hand between the distance of her mouth and my ear, and she whispered where only I would hear, "And it knocks one more of those troublesome tests for Johan-kun. Of all others, I truly believe this is the one your red string of fate ties to."

I withdrew slightly red in the face. Tsumara-oba-ba was a true romantic. She believed in the ideals of true love and of soul mates-someone that completed you like the Chinese belief of yin and yang. She believed that true love transcended all boundaries: status, ethnicity, age, gender, distance, time, life, even reality. So naturally, she believes in the ultimate legend of soul mates in Asian belief: the red string of fate. They say that everyone has an invisible string tied to their pinky and that on the other end of it is the person they were meant to be with. It could be span oceans and land, it could be tangled or stretched…but it could never be severed.

As proof of her devotion to true love, she married Ikoi-oji-chan. It was a disaster to her parents since she was the Yuki clan heiress and she was marrying a Japanese man from a poor family that was 10 years younger than herself. I admired their courage, since she and oji-ji had shaken the family by 'breaking tradition'. And now-she warned me-I was also surprising the family by being the 2nd to choose who to marry and the 1st that was in love with not only a 'gaijin'(3) but also a guy. It was quite a step in history for my family line.

However, although I knew about oba-chan's infatuation with 'affairs of the heart', I still couldn't ignore-like me-that she possessed a playful and teasing attitude. Daring to ask, I questioned, "Oba-sama, what are you going to do for your challenge?"

And I definitely wasn't reassured with that chuckling. She smiled and instead of answering she turned to the two 'suitors' and questioned, "You both attended one of the Duel Academia branch schools, North Academia, correct?"

_Oh no…_I mentally moaned in contempt.

"That's right," Leon replied.

In my brain I was beginning to freak out, _Oba-ba please do not do what I think you're doing. Please don't!_

She grinned as she told them, "Well then, I would like to challenge you both to a 2-on-1 handicap duel." I cried, "Tsumara-oba-ba, I thought you _liked_ them!"

Both of the challenged guys both were shocked, "She's a duelist?"

Turning to the Europeans I replied, "Yeah, of course! She's the one that taught me how to play and she's the one that gave me my heroes!"

Leon and Johan seemed incredulous or skeptical. I don't think they were underestimating my oba-chan- they had too much experience with the 'seemingly normal' for that -but I think they were doubting if it was moral. She _was_ an old lady. Then Johan realized, "Hold up, I've only heard of one other duelist having elemental heroes and that was…the Illustrious Hero."

"Wait, you're her?" Leon exclaimed.

"Ohohohoho!" she laughed shamelessly at the recognition. "How long has it been since I done that! Those were the days! But I'm surprised anyone of this generation would know of an old woman like me!"

"Are you kidding?" both duelists called.

"You were the one that dominated the pro leagues back when it was still Magic and Wizards! Not to mention the one that made it popular when Pegasus molded it into Duel Monsters!" Johan excitedly cried. He looked like a kid that was just told he could have anything in a candy shop. Leon added, "I was sad when you retired before the Battle City tournament."

I glanced at grandma…and feared for the worst. All these compliments…they were boosting her ego too fast. And God only knows what kind of theatrics she'll get into when she's on her high horse. That and if he was blinded with his adoration, Johan could get distracted and end up in a bad predicament. But, it wouldn't get that far…would it?

"Well then. This shall be an exclusive duel," Tsumara-oba-ba proclaimed. Unlike the public or fans, her melodramatics were embarrassing to me so I face palmed to shield myself from what was coming. She disappeared for a minute, leaving the two guys slightly confused. Meanwhile even otou-sama and oka-sama were despairing over what grandma was gonna to pull. Suddenly, a smoke bomb was thrown, creating a mist, "Evildoers beware for those that swear themselves to wrongdoing shall not be without punishment. Arising from the shadows, I shall vanish my next foe…and that is…you!"

She emerged from the mist in that ridiculous outfit she wore when she was the Illustrious hero (4) with her finger directed at her two opponents. While maybe everyone in the family (except her husband) thought it was ridiculous, anyone else was astounded by her. Oji-ji gave her the duel disk and deck while the servants respectfully handed Leon and Johan their respective decks and duel disks. They placed the decks in the proper slots. All the decks were shuffled. The trio drew their cards before they called, "Duel!"

"Do go easy on me," Tsumara-oba-ba giggled as she glanced at her cards. I sweat dropped_. You're the __**last **__person that should be saying that…_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"Go easy on her she says," Leon repeated. "We're the ones that need the mercy."

"No kidding," Johan agreed as he glanced at the field. I had to agree. Oba-chan had put them in a rough spot. They combined had 1600 life points while Tsumara-oba-chan's life points were unscathed. I knew that this wouldn't be an easy duel but the field made me nervous. Yubel appeared in her astral form, "From how you made it sound, I assumed it would be difficult but this…"

I put my face in my palms, "This is a nightmare."

_From how you put it, I expected it to be bad but this…this is quite a predicament_, Yubel chided beside me. I had to agree. At this rate, it would take a miracle to turn this around. Johan, ganbatte (5)…

Oba-chan had Elemental Steam Healer _(ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000/LVL: 5) _on her side along with Elemental Hero Necro-Dark Man _(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800/LVL: 5) _with two face down cards. On the other hand Johan's field was clear of monsters with a card face down with the rest of his magic/trap field occupied by Amethyst Cat, Topaz Tiger, and Emerald Turtle. Leon only had his Quicksilver Dragon _(ATK: 1600/DEF: 2000/LVL: 6)_ on the field with three cards face down.

She laughed, "Oh c'mon this isn't all you're capable of, is it? I heard such wonderful things about you as duelists. Before me I have a the man that was champion of the junior leagues when he was seven and the man that swept through the European tournament and won the Gem Beasts from Pegasus-kun. I'd expect more of a challenge."

"Ne, Leo, as an avid fan of the great Illustrious Hero, shouldn't we honor her wish?" Johan asked his partner. The said guy chuckled, "Of course but it all comes down to the luck of the draw. So don't screw up, Johan."

"That should be my line," he replied as his former classmate said, "Ore no turn, I activate Quicksilver Dragon's effect. If I skip my draw phase for this turn, Quicksilver infects your field Mercury Tokens _(ATK: 200/DEF: 0/LVL: 1)_ in all your open slots, and for every Mercury token destroyed, you will take 200 points of damage."

Oba-chan looked surprised but kept that amused face on, "So you're trying to make my field go mad? Are you going to summon the Mad Hatter himself next?" Leon responded, "Sorry, that's not my type of deck. However, I will use the magic card, Trials of the Hatching. This card allows me to release a card on the field in order to summon up to two monsters equal or lower to half that monster's level from my deck. I release Quicksilver Dragon in order to summon my partners. Awaken Yin and Yang Dragon"

From the ground appeared a small dragon that seemed fairly young, that was black all around except for its belly, claws, and wings were white. Another pushed out the ground right under the black dragon. It was similar to the first only its colors were inversed. Both shared golden eyes. They stretched out onto the field _(Yin Dragon and Yang Dragon: ATK: 800/ DEF: 1000/LVL: 3)_.

"Partners?" I repeated to myself. I couldn't' understand why he just sacrificed a strong monster for two weaker ones. Did he have something up his sleeve? Yubel from her position behind and beside me noted, "He can see duel spirits too. Maybe more than that…" I raised a brow, "More than that?"

The young man finished, "I place one card face down. Turn end."

"Heh…setting up for a counterattack without me?" Johan jested with his colleague. Leon shrugged, "I would have to. You're an unreliable guy, Johan, since you couldn't even beat your fiancé with this kind of deck."

"W-Who told you that?" his friend played dumb, "I thought it was you. It sure _looked _like you."

"Jazz…" Johan muttered under his breath, "Ore no turn, draw!" the duelist drew his top card. "Alright! Time to turn the tables, come out, Ruby!" the duel monster emerged from a ruby gem. The cat-like creature cooed as she appeared _(ATK: 300/DEF: 300/LVL: 3)_, "and now all the Gem Beasts are here…I can bring out my ace monster. I release Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Amethyst Cat, Topaz Tiger, and Emerald Tortoise to join Sapphire Pegasus, Cobalt Eagle, and Amber Mammoth. So…appear now, Ultimate Gem God, Rainbow Dragon!"

The dragon's eyes glowed before its wing spread, showing its white wings. It roared _(Rainbow Dragon: ATK: 4000/ DEF: 0/ LVL: 10)_. Even though I've seen Johan use this card multiple times, it's still amazing to see it summoned, "I place one set card, turn end."

"Show off," his duel partner commented. Tsumara clapped, "Suge _(Japanese: Amazing!)_! This sounds like it will be an interesting turn. Watashi no turn, draw! I play the magic card, H - Heat Heart. I increase Elemental Steam Healer's ATK points by 500 and attack Rainbow Dragon!"

Both of the duelist were confused, "What? But it's ATK points are higher!"

"Not for longer, I reveal the magic card, Battle Fusion. For this turn only I can increase the life points by the ATK points of Rainbow Dragon until the Damage Step of my turn. (_Elemental Steam Healer: ATK: 2300 __à 6300)._I nearly fell over, "Oba-ba, I can't believe this…"

"Trap card open, Rainbow Life," Johan declared, "by discarding one card, any damage I take this entire turn will increase my Life Points instead." A card revealed itself on Leon's field, "Trap card open, Harmony Defense, with this card, if I release Yang Dragon, I also remove Elemental Hero Steam Healer from the field."

**Johan &Leon: 2000 à 3900**

**Tsumara: 4000**

"Impressive but still not enough. Elemental Hero Dark Necro-Man, attack Yin Dragon," she called. The monster slashed through the small dragon, "Turn end."

**Johan &Leon: 3900 à 3100**

**Tsumara: 4000**

"Ore no turn, draw. First I activate the trap card, Chain Reaction. I choose a name and for every magic, trap, or monster by that name, is destroyed and you take 500 points of damage. And I choose Mercury Token!" There were three on the field. That's 1500 point of damage, I gleefully thought. That is when Tsumara-oba-oba revealed her face down, "I use magic card, Remove Trap."

"Damn. I activate Yin Dragon's effect. When she is destroyed, I can pick a magic card from my deck or hand," he replied, "and play it. I use field magic, Dragon's Asylum." Tsumara tilted her head, extremely baffled. I was confused too, I understand playing it because Johan had Rainbow Dragon but usually it's supposed to also benefit the user. Johan looked over, "You got rid of your whole hand already?"

Leon acted like it was expected, "What'd ya think I did with my time in college? When I have no cards in my hand and both Yin Dragon and Yang Dragon are in my graveyard, I can special summon the dragon that protects all others. Rise, Light and Darkness Dragon _(ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2000/LVL: 9)_. Turn end."

Johan wondered if Leon was sick of something. He could've easily used Dragon's Asylum to boost his dragon's ATK points and end the duel, but he didn't. The man wondered aloud, "Leo you-"

"Take your turn already, Johan," his friend said in a disinterested tone. "I couldn't set up anything this time but if it comes back around, I'll definitely turn this around."

The gem beast owner understood the hidden message. He was told: _Either take this opportunity or I will. _His former classmate was purposely trying to let Johan turn the duel-no win the duel. But could he really take that chance from his friend even if he offered it? Green eyes glanced out into their audience and saw his fiancé. Of course. Leon already knew he was in good standing with the Yuki family, Johan wasn't. Yet, if he could continue to pass with flying colors as he had the previous tests…he might just 'turn things around' with Judai's father.

So Johan had to be the one to win, "Ore no turn, draw! I activate Dragon Asylum's effect. I release one dragon from the field and I choose Light and Darkness Dragon." the monster roared before it dissolved into fragments of light. "and I can gain the monster's ATK points." _(Rainbow Dragon: ATK: 4000 à 7000)_ "Now attack Elemental Steam Healer with Over the Rainbow!"

The ultimate gem God complied, the gems on its side lit up before a beam was fired form its mouth-erasing the rest of oba-chan's life points! It was a one turn kill!

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

**(Maze's Center)**

After Johan winning, oba-chan insisted on meeting with us for tea. Leon and Mikaila were also invited but both declined, saying they had something to do. Tea was set with sweets to the side. Since it was private- meaning without otou -I didn't sit on my knees (that position hurts!) and sat cross-legged with my hand in Johan's. I leaned on his shoulder while Tsumara-oba-oba sipped her tea with her husband. Ikoi-oji didn't say anything (he rarely does) so she spoke up, "Dueling prowess, intelligence _on top_ of being an absolutely hot, Ju-chan's got all the luck in the world. Ikoi-kun, in the next life would you try to be Scandinavian for me?"

Johan almost spit his tea back into his cup, embarrassed from the attention. I hit my head against the table. Why couldn't my family be normal like Johan's? Okay, bad example but still! Grandma put the cup down and all of a sudden grew serious with her arms folded, "So…tell me…" suddenly she gushed like a girl, "how did you fall for each other? Was it love at first sight? Or was it a rivalry? Or maybe the friendship story?"

"Um…not exactly, Yuki-san-"

"Oh no need to be so formal, Tsumara is fine!" she waved off the formality. I decided to continue, "Well for me it wasn't. I mean, I felt like I met Johan before and we got along great so I guess it was the friendship story…" Johan admitted, "I didn't think so. I mean I thought of us as friends first but I was in love with Neo as a duelist. Then I fell in love with him…and his bravery and concern for others."

He flushed, thinking it was lame of him to say. However, I thought it was cute and I was glad that my dueling skills helped give me this heaven sent guy. Tsumara-oba-ba wondered, "Aww~~Then I take it, you also were the first one to confess?"

"No, that was Neo…" And only god knows how much of a challenge that was. The love definitely hurt Johan more than me.

_I had spent the last week mustering the courage to tell the North Academia representative that I liked him. I couldn't get why I couldn't just say it like a lot of things I had on my mind. How hard was it to say, "I like you, Johan." Apparently, extremely difficult as Sho and Kenzan had to hold their heads while I attempted. It took a day of mishaps to get it out. I decided to begin in the morning so that way, I'm over the rejection and hoping for friendship amends by dinner._

_Johan always walked over to my dorms in the morning before classes to ensure I was actually up. I woke up early and was prepared for it all…However I woke up at 4 in the morning and Johan never arrives until the fifteen minutes before 7. I decided to just stay up for those hours and wait. Yeah…that didn't go as planned. I fell asleep and Johan came in (I never lock my door). He tried to wake me up and…_

_PAC!_

…_I accidentally punched Johan square in the face, "I'm so sorry, Johan! I didn't try!"_

_He laughed with a tissue against his nose, "Maybe I should wear a mask next time I wake you up, Judai. Don't worry. My sister does worse."_

_Sure~ she does. Morning confession: failed. Next I decided on just writing it on paper. That way it was simple and I don't have to 'say' anything. Problem was that as an Osiris, I sit in the front of the class whereas Johan sits in the way back. So what did I do? A paper airplane, of course! I had the note folded as an airplane with the perfectly straight nose. Um…remember next time make sure you don't signal your crush less than a second to impact._

…_I ended up poking him in the eye. But you'd think he'd still read it, right? Not when he sits by Jim and Karen. It fell right onto her mouth and I think you could figure out the rest from there. Passing a letter: failed. But I won't give up!_

_The next method is foolproof or so I thought. Just strike up a conversation and subtly slip it into the conversation…Maybe I should've considered having the conversation during a class period other than gym. We were playing dodge ball. I thought it wasn't strange since I could dodge easily. Johan couldn't but being the polite type of guy he was, he wouldn't tell me to stop talking._

…_and he ended up getting a dodge ball that knocked the wind right outta him. I apologized to him again with the bluenette only dismissing it as an accident. Casual Conversation: failed. This is starting to get ridiculous._

_It's lunch time and at this point I opted to just shout out what I was thinking. It should've worked nad probably would've if it weren't for the day I decided to confess. I opened my mouth to speak to Johan when jackhammers interrupt me. Of all the days to have expansion construction it had to be today. At first I waited it out only for it to continue. Then I try to speak between the hammers but the pauses were so long, Johan forgot I was talking to him. I groaned, wondering if a goddess hated me, and slammed my head on the table._

…_this time I dropped hot soup on him. Either Johan is danger prone or I'm a magnet for trouble. Shout Out My Feelings: failed._

_Now it was near the end of the day so we had art. Johan was drawing while I was painting. Painting an artwork to help get it across that I liked him. When I had completed it, I was about to show it…_

…_when suddenly the sprinklers went off. We had to leave the classroom until it was deemed say. Want to know what sucks? I painted my entire piece in watercolors so the whole thing…just soggy paper. As least Johan didn't get hurt, until I made him slip on a puddle then hit his head against a chair. A work of art: failed._

_I was beginning to believe that it was a divine sign warning me that Johan and I weren't meant to be. I was beginning to believe it since all my plans ended as failure and worse it hurt Johan in the process. For once I was giving up. Yep, Judai Yuki was giving up._

_Sitting on the shores by the Osiris dorms, I opted to just lock the thoughts of being more with Johan as a dream, "There you are, Judai. I was looking for you. Um…just curious, did I do something to make you mad?"_

"_No…why?" _

"_Because…it seemed like you were trying to get me all day," Johan replied sitting down. I shot up. He thought _I_ was trying to get him? The nerve! I think I snapped because I yelled, " Yes, Johan, I'm trying to get you! I've been trying all day to get you! Get your attention long enough so I could say, "I really like you, Johan" but between the punching, and the notes, and the shouting, and the painting, that's just not happening!"_

"_Uh, Judai?"_

"_What?" I replied, done form my rant._

_He admitted, "I like you too."_

"_That's what I've been trying to say all-" then I processed my crush's sentence, "wait you do?"_

_Johan nodded. I nearly bowled the poor abused guy over, "Thank you, Johan!"_

"_Ow, ow, ow," Johan repeated as I hugged his bruised body. I let go, "Um…want an ice pack?"_

"_One wouldn't be enough."_

Tsumara was doubled on the ground laughing with oji-chan snickering to himself. Johan and I flushed. When she finished, "Well that's good, you learned one of life's lessons early."

"And what's that?" both of us wondered.

"Love hurts."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_That last part of this chapter was actually a bonus in honor of the one year anniversary of the fanfic that started it all…Family Business! It was on June 26 of 2010 I started this with a simple thought that sprawled to an intricate web of love and friendship and secrets. And it's still not done!_

_**Authoress' Notes:**_

_**1) Oba-ba: It is an informal way of saying 'oba-san'. Though to some adults it may seem disrespectful. Judai normally refers to Tsumara like this when he's away from his parents.**_

_**2) Oji-ji: It's an informal way of saying 'oji-san'. Judai also calls his grandfather informally when he's away from his family.**_

_**3) gaijin: This is short for gaikokujin meaning "Foreign people". Gaijin is used to describe "aliens" or "non-Japanese". This plays a big part in Japan. Like all countries, they have their own standard of national pride so some will show some disdain toward people that aren't Japanese. As Judai's family is firmly rooted into its traditions, they show a high animosity towards foreigners (case and point: Johan). **_

_**4) Tsumara's Costume: http:/www(dot)smh(dot)com(dot)au/ffximage/2006/02/03/iconfireemblem(dot)jpg (She also wears a large mask over her face) **_

_**5) ganbatte: Do your best (the equivalence of 'good luck')**_


	18. For Your Sake

_Kirei: The summer laziness has infected me~~! But, hey give me some credit, I've been industrious for the past month and a half._

_Johan: Surprisingly, though she is __supposed__ to be looking for scholarships._

_Kirei: But so many are months away~~! Leave me alone on the subject~!_

_Judai: Just do it Johan so she can move on with the story._

_Kirei: I think I'm adding more 'mushy gushy' stuff to this chapter. We'll see how my mind works while I'm typing. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX but I do own the plotline~!_

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_Luving Randomness:_Kirei:_ You're supposed to grin/laugh at that_ Johan: _No you're not! That actually hurt!_

_Wind Spirit Kazuya:_Johan:_ I'm the victim here, why I am I getting the blame? _Kirei: _Hey you changed your name_

_Chrisandersenyuki:__ Laugh! Laugh! That was the point of that bit piece_

_Oak-chan:_Kirei:_ I do feel honored that my OC are likable. As for that fan base. Just wait when they become upperclassmen. _Leon: _God, __that__ was annoying, it was always 'kyaa~sempai is so cool' or 'please can you do this for me, sempai?' I don't think we graduated fast enough to get away from that._

_Miya Mitsuki:__ Yes, a light-hearted chapter before beginning the serious stuff. Mwahaha…whoops, that slipped~_

_SaKuraFlying:__ Why thank you. I'm glad that you enjoy this._

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"I'm sorry you had to go through that harassment. Again," Judai apologized for the umpteenth time as he and Johan were walking about the Yuki estate. His hands were laced with his love's during the chilly night. The man laughed, "I think it just makes it fair for the embarrassing family meetings. After all there was Jazz kissing you then nearly pummeling you, Leanne dragging you shopping, and of course Dev dragging you off on a mission with us."

The brunette admitted, "That was actually fun but I know it's not fun for you to be constantly glared at by otou-sama and getting groped by oba-ba. Then the tests…" Johan shrugged, "Consider it even for having you have to sign with Echo stay with me." Judai laughed, "If I'm really a magnet for the strange like I've been since Duel Academia, I think it's for the best. Besides, it gives me something more meaningful than just wandering from town to town."

Both chuckled before giving into silence. Then Johan decided to ask a question that was on his mind for quite a while, "…why did you choose to come back for me? Back when we traveled to another dimension?"

"Huh? What brought that up?" his fiancé tilted his head. Brown met green and Judai knew he wasn't ducking out of the question, "That should be obvious, I love you. It was after I confessed, and we started going out. Who _wouldn't _go after someone they loved?"

The PAD wondered, "Someone they had loved for only two weeks?"

"So? We were friends before that and I still would've gone after you even if we were just friends," Judai countered. "And before you say that I only knew you for a few months, that doesn't matter either. If you're someone precious to me, I'd give my all to keep you safe. I love you, Johan, that's something you should never forget. And nothing you've done can change that."

"Neo…" Johan said, astounded by Judai's words. The taste of white tea softly planted on his lips. Judai's eyes were already closed, focusing on the emotion within their kiss. Green eyes followed suit to get the full feel of his fiancé's mouth. Judai always told him he could express himself better with his dueling, but Johan believed he could also communicate clearly when they were like this. He felt that his love was confident in him-that Judai knew that he had found the end to his red string. The teen was also anxious about whether Johan would believe that he was worth the abuse he had endured and worried about the recent turn of events with their reincarnation. But, above all, Judai poured affection and hope that they could withstand it all like they had for all the time they had dated.

Judai eased his boyfriend onto the grass and they stayed like that until they needed air. Then the shinobi collapsed beside his lover, breathless. They bore into each other's eyes and laughed. They felt relieved to let that pent up stress go. Now they were just enjoying the night and each others company.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

CLANG!

The noise rang louder than war cries and the sounds of battle. Underneath the starry twilight did men and women valiantly fought for the sake of their land. Although for one side, it was all in vain. Homes and shops were torched, burning the victims within. Any that ran were executed if they had the misfortune of encountering the enemy in their fleeing. Blood tarnished pristine white structures as corpses littered the walkways. Even the magnificent fortress at its center was burning with dark clad warriors advancing on their adversaries.

However, these were the last concerns of the ruler of Umbra Terrae. His golden eyes were only focused on the person before him. Since Judai's last time in Haou's head, the haze had cleared. He saw the prince of the opposing country appeared like Johan…only his eyes were a haunting orange. The two had their blades pressed against the other. Their auras poured into their blade, ramming them back.

"Brother!" Noita called to her sibling. The man stood from the rubble created from his collision as if he was in no pain. He responded, "You have other engagements to attend to, Noita. Ensure they are fulfilled." Gone was any hint of humor in his voice. Furthermore he wasn't asking-he was ordering. She took the tone without a hint of apprehension, "Yes, my lord."

The woman took flight in the night while the two commanders of Haou's army called his name. Haou also regained composure without a hint of pain, "I need not your help. Tend to our soldiers."

"Hai," they responded before disappearing amongst the fighting. His attention went back to his opponent, who seemed to be snickering, "I see you desire solitude for this time too~"

Normally, Haou might've been embarrassed by the joke but currently, he was furious underneath his stoic façade. Darkness flared around him, "No…I only desire to be the only one that can put an end to you."

Tendrils of darkness shot out towards the prince, only to dissolve against shield of light. Amusement never left his former love's face, "Then you must do better, Haou. You will never fell me with this amount of skill."

With that, the golden-eyed man charged at him. Their swords reverberated as they clashed. Waves of energy rippled into the air, knocking even trained soldiers off their feet. Mages stared at the spectacle for a moments with their staffs ready to cast. Yet their minds were changed with one glance from their ruler. _Interference warrants death_, the glares translated. Jumping back Haou held out his hand and a black blast shot from his palm. The blackness was sliced in half by a wave of light.

It blinded the gentle darkness user temporarily. As the light faded he could see a gold light outline his opponent. From thin air golden butterflies fluttered into the air before becoming shots of energy that zipped towards him. He couldn't dodged all of them as three pierced his armor. His anger began to bubble. Scowling as he faced the target of his animosity, the prince merely gave a dangerous grin, "I still adore that expression."

"I am glad, because that is the look you will have when I kill you," Haou threatened. The two took off in a leap before their movements became blurs. To most fighters, they could only hear swords bang against each other. However more experienced combatants like the rulers' personal guards could faintly see movements of their masters as their blades sparked with each blow.

Haou's blade slowly dyed itself into a black shade as gentle darkness seeped into the sword. When it was dyed completely, the saber made a diagonal arc and released a electric wave of dark energy. It tore through the barrier meant to block and struck Johan's past self across the abdomen. He was thrown back against the mountainside. Rocks crumbled and burst into the air from the impact.

The dust made it difficult to see. It wasn't until he was lunging at him did Haou realize that his adversary used the suspended rocks as stepping stones to reach him. The brunette barely got his sword up to defend himself and ended up cutting himself with his own blade. His anger reached a boil by now. He stumbled back as a side swipe came for his head. The gentle darkness user seemingly disappeared from sight. Haou reappeared above his opponent. He swung down only to meet a shimmering blade. The force of Haou's strike caused the prince touch the ground with the floor breaking underneath the clairvoyant's feet.

"What is matter Haou? Holding back despite that I toyed with you? With some enticing words and false affection, I could make even the ruthless Umbra Terrae heir become meek," the guy insulted. Judai realized that Johan's past self was purposely coaxing Haou to lose his temper. However, the man himself didn't notice as he snapped. He unleashed a fury that made him infamous on the battle field.

His blade was a whirlwind that became unmatched even by his traitorous lover. Cuts and gashes appeared on the bluenette despite his efforts to fend off the attacks. The scene mentally terrified Judai. Even if he knew that it wasn't Johan, he _looked_ like his boyfriend yet his predecessor was hacking at him like a madman. It scared him as he mentally called for his love's name, praying it would over soon.

Fortunately, it was. It ended with a sickening sound of the sword piercing through the heart. Haou was panting as he stood over his deceiver. His hate-hardened eyes met the Terra Candorem prince's eyes as they reverted back to green eyes that he shared with his reincarnation. Haou was hoping to hear cries of helplessness and pathetic groveling. He was surprised when he heard laughter. It wasn't the crazed cackling he heard previous times but the laugh that the golden-eyed male secretly treasured, "Looks like you got me…I am glad…If enduring the pain of seeing your worst face and this body is all it takes to save you…then…I am truly glad…Haou…"

The cryptic message baffled him and filled the dark-clad male with panic. What did he mean? He couldn't question since a gale mixed with black feathers knocked him hard against a pillar. His gold eyes trained on his assailant, "Tainted witch…"

"We meet once more, imprudent 'king'," Noita caustically replied as she cradled her sibling in her arms. "I cannot understand why he chose you of all people, but for his sake, I will leave you be. Farewell and may this be our final meeting, Haou."

"Wait, you will not leave alive, priestess," Haou stood once more ready to fight. The easy smile on her face, unnerved him, "Of course. Our plans would be foiled if I allowed myself to linger much longer. However, you could not slay me even if I desired to battle you, hot-blooded fool."

Ignoring her insult, Haou charged as a wind of black feathers obscured her from view. When he cut through the wall of blackness, there was nothing behind the veil. They escaped.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"Judai!" Johan called shaking his fiancé awake. Hazy sights slowly focused to show his beautiful lover surrounded by the stars. Judai pulled him into his embrace, glad that Johan was still here. He drew back and could see the anxiety written on the man's face, "Thank goodness, I was scared you weren't going to wake up."

"Johan? Did you-"

"-have a dream about the Neo Period?" he finished. "yeah…"

Green eyes refused to meet his. Johan's concern was back at full force. Judai put his hand on his boyfriend's. He managed a smile, "You know, what I said also applies to things you didn't do as well. He's not you, Johan."

The marksman though he knew that was the truth, but it still didn't comfort him. Yet he didn't let it show as he returned the smile so he wouldn't worry his beloved. Judai didn't notice, as his attention went towards elsewhere. In dignified tone, the brunette said, "It's a discourtesy to eavesdrop on private matters, minna."

Misaki appeared from the shadows before her charge and kneeled. Gone were her maid garments which were replaced with form fitting black clothing. Silver guards were on her arms, legs, and chest. A face mask covered the lower part of her fact, "I sincerely apologize, Judai-sama, but we have an emergency at hand. Yuki-sama has requested to see you both immediately."

The couple looked at each other quizzically. What kind of emergency could be at hand?

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

"Honestly," Jazzlyn said as she was taking off the pajamas she was wearing, "You'd think that you would be most discreet about how people can contact you. You're not a kid anymore so take a little more pride in your professionalism."

"_If I really wanted to hear a lecture about responsibility, I think I would've called Hobbs or Arty and listen to them blab about that crap. 'Sides Andersen, discretion has never been my forte."_

She found her PAD clothes (1) from her suitcase, "Neither has courtesy, or cleanliness, or subtlety-"

"_I get the point but I'm still the rude bastard that's your boyfriend."_

"I don't recall ever calling you such, Undine," the PAD responded as she slipped the black clothing.

"_That's not what you were saying-"_

Jazzlyn interrupted, "-finish that innuendo, I swear I will sneak into your room in the middle of the night and cut off your favorite appendage (2)."

"_Well the first part of that sounded good, but I doubt your calls are to nag me for being contactable or listen to my voice. You sound agitated."_

The woman checked her vest, to see if all the items she needed were in tact, "It's about things going on around here. You know how I told you about those strange dreams that me, Johan, Judai, and Leon were having?"

"_Yeah, you said something about how Johan and his boyfriend were rulers and how you and Torrington were some kind of Romeo and Juliet."_

The halo around her wrist gleamed in the light. Selemitras…, "Phrasing like that makes it sound so sick. But that's besides the point. I got to the point where she-I-whatever! Died but she predicted that their struggle wasn't over. Leon told me that she sent a letter to him-his past self-god, this is confusing-"

"_Welcome to my life."_

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, it was written that the Light will come back. I think it's now. Recently, I went comatose for a few days after someone tried to probe into my head. Then I wake up to Leon's fiancée nearly killing me and wait it gets better. she's working for the Light-oh here's the kicker-which apparently some kind of 'Great Deity'! And this Light apparently wants me alive because my past life was the one that sealed it away and is the only one that can undo it."

"_Sucks to be you, but I don't see the problem. Just find the broad, force her to tell you where that thing is and kick its ass. That's always been your method, right?"_

Jazzlyn laced her boots as she glanced out the window, "True but as much as I would like to have round two with Mikaila, I think I should take a page from you and be prepared for what's coming. The storm's coming in and I think I might actually need your help."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Kirei: And that was the end!_

_Johan: You killed me!_

_Kirei: Technically I didn't kill you_

_Johan: Close enough!_

_Kirei: Fight scenes where the hell outta me. I'm tired. This is the first chapter that I wrote where I didn't write in order. I'm quite proud._

_**Authoress Notes:**_

_**1) Both Johan and Jazzlyn have another PAD outfit to commemorate their passage into adulthood. Go on my profile and you'll find the links under Family Ties pictures**_

_**2) Spoilers to anyone that gets that movie reference!**_


	19. Course of Action

_Kirei: I'm really sorry! I have absolutely no excuse but I'll try to make up for it with this Thanksgiving holiday!_

_Johan: Actually, you want an excuse? She's been obsessed with Assassin's Creed Revelations._

_Kirei: Which is awesome!_

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_Oak-chan:__ I don't know, I sorta liked killing him but that's the just the extent of my fan girl sadism. But you have to love the love with Johan and Judai and Jazz and Irion…god those two are something else…_

_Mihile's Reflection Deneb:__ The past must be so sad because I willed to be that way! I'm a cruel lady, you know._

_Chrisandersenyuki:__ I'm not that bad. Oh who am I kidding? I am a evil fan girl to the end. I indulge in the torment of my favorite characters and revel in ecstasy when they have succumbed to evil! It's a passion I enjoy._

_Luving Randomness:__ Motives…motives…they are the key to everything but shall I tell them? NEVER!_

_Dezzy 13:__ Really? Thank you for telling me_

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

**(****Johan's POV)**

It didn't take a genius to figure out the estate was on edge. The tension could be felt without words. It was strange as it seemed to have been present the whole time. Was it that elusive of a threat? Or was it that me and Judai had been too blind to the mounting aggravation?

I don't mean to sound arrogant, but I my observation skills are not lacking. Especially with dad's training, I could normally detect the negative in the background or on people's faces. So why hadn't I noticed this time? Could I have really have been too enraptured by the dread my past life felt? Or too engrossed in appeasing Judai's father? I couldn't answer that though now I was on my toes (both literally and figuratively) trying to keep up with Judai and his servants.

They were truly shinobi to be admired and applauded. All could move with a fluid grace that I could expect from a professional dancer. Even Judai, who only appeared to hide his true talent as an untraceable killer, matched this gait. His celerity took my breath away. Both from the extent of his ability but also because I was lagging compared to them.

Judai slowed to match my speed. Those adorable brown eyes I love flashed concerned. I immediately felt guilty that is was me that caused the worry, "Are you alright? Would you prefer that I carry you?"

I wanted to ask whether my love could actually do so considering he didn't seem much of a weight room user, but if this trip has made me learned anything…I have found there are many facets to my Neo that I had yet to uncover. Then again, he also hadn't completely decoded me either. I guess that's for another time when there wasn't an emergency. Before I could answer, Misaki responded, "Judai-sama we have to hurry. Yuki-sama wishes to meet with you immediately."

My enhanced sight examined the surroundings. The panic within the Yuki estates was unlike those I had seen or dealt with. I half expected people screaming and rushing for the nearest method of escape. Yet, looking at my boyfriend once more, my brain reminds me that Judai's family is one of ninja-trained in both mind and body. If Misaki, Matt, and Evan were any proof, they showed that the employees of the Yuki compound were also under the clan's forces. The darting shadows solidified the theory.

To them the only civilians here were me, Jazz, Leo, and his parents. Though this number is really less. I may not be well-versed in all the studies Neo was engaged in, I could stand on my own with my own skills from being a PAD. Jazz was the same way. Leo, though he's a civilian does know how to fight along with some…_special_ circumstance. That only left his parents…and I could only hope that Inari-san doesn't intend for them to stay if it really was an urgent ordeal.

"Johan?" Judai's voice brought my attention from my own thoughts. He ignored Misaki's warning. My brain was finally in gear and trying to tune itself to the situation at hand. My personal life was muddling my deductions, and if Judai was really this shinobi heir, he was doing the same. I felt bad since I was detracting his ability to think and act accordingly for his subordinates. Then I my guilt went over to the seemingly scattered pieces of-what I imagined was-random occurrences around the estate. The pieces suddenly started to connect and I wanted to punch myself for not realizing earlier.

The threat-if my belief is correct-is all connected to the events of the past. And this emergency…was apart of the past and the present converging. In a way, it was my fault this was happening. That Neo's home-possibly his family-were under threat because my ignorance and I needed to find a way to stop it. And to do that, I needed to get to the one that most likely knows the most about this situation.

Finally I replied to Neo, "…Neo, you should just go on ahead of me. Whatever's going on is important and your family needs you."

"Then what about you?"

"I can't just leave my little sister to herself," I told him. It wasn't lying. But my stomach still twisted in knots omitting some details from the person I would soon marry. At the same time…he had his duties and I was hindering him by being an 'outsider' to his lifestyle.

He looked at me. That face made me want to just break down but I couldn't, "Johan…" we kept our eyes locked for a moment, "…alright. Just be careful."

"Judai-sama would you prefer-" his maid began to speak when my fiancé interrupted her, "No, Johan is more than capable of handling himself. I can get to the meeting place on my own. Please report to a destination you're need, Misaki."

"But-" she looked warily at me but then met the intense gaze of my love that even I would've fallen under, "As you wish."

Lips crashed onto my for a few brief seconds, "I'll be back."

And with those words, Neo disappeared in blur. So he really was holding back…I didn't have much time to contemplate that as I headed back towards the residence me, Judai, and Jazz were occupying for the past few weeks. My mind started seeing everything.

It all began with that relic. The amulet known as requiem interitus. Enma-san, Leon's father, decided to show it to us at dinner the first night we were here. It caused everyone but the adults present to pass out. Everyone that passed out had visions of this past life-all of the same time period. Judai and I were apparently the rulers of time with Leo and my sister as our advisors respectively. Then…there was the arrival of Leon's fiancée and Neo's cousin, Mikaila. Shortly after, Jazzlyn was attacked by a stranger-despite being in the home of shinobi and Judai and I were ambushed after a party. That was not a coincidence. I ever recalled the strange words one of the assailants told me:

_So it is true…You remember nothing of yourself. And it's all because of that witch and that—"_

_His eyes shifted to an expression of scorn towards Judai, "spawn of evil! Die!"_

He addressed me as lord. Like Noita did. Like Sanies did. Like anyone that was under Terra Candorem's influence. It was shortly after that it seemed like the people around the Yuki estate grew more tense…but I assumed it was from Inari being pissed that I was doing well on the tests. And then I remember that Jazzlyn and Leon-apparently-got into a fight starting with Jazzlyn explaining how she got in a fight with Mikaila. It seemed like Mikaila was popping up in these incidents too often but I just waved it off as both women having jealousy or possession issues. But now it all was making sense…the two were probably the only ones that knew the whole truth. And if that's the case, I need to get to Jazz ASAP before something bad happens.

As I neared the house I noticed a familiar figure running away from the house. I called, "Leon!"

He turned to his name, "Johan, Jazzlyn's been wondering where you were."

Even though I should be serious, I incredulously asked, "You're on speaking terms again?"

"More or less," the brunette answered, though I noted the faintest hint of red burning on his face. I decided not to question it. I then wondered, "Where are you headed?"

The guy looked at me, "My dragons are going nuts and Jazz told me that my parents might need help. So I'm going to check on Bridgett."

"Enma too?"

"I'll think about it," even in a bad situation, that animosity will not leave. Before I could even convince him to ensure the only civilians in the vicinity should be watched, Leo was already halfway across the yard. Damn that speed. I turned back to my temporary home and started dashing towards it. Since Jazz is fine, then she shouldn't have a problem telling me all that's going on. I need to know the truth.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

**(Judai's POV)**

After Johan left, I was on my own. Although I wished he went with me, I wouldn't be so selfish to keep him from his twin. Besides, it might be better this way. So that way chichi-ue (1) and I wouldn't have another thing to argue over. And so that he wouldn't see me when I went into the shinobi heir mode.

I headed towards the underground den. I enter to see our men and women moving fast but without disputing each other. However they hush upon my arrival. My once cheerful demeanor was replaced with the one necessary for the time, "Continue your duties. Koichi, where is chichi-ue?"

My butler bowed, "He is within the dojo, Judai-sama."

"And I assume he'll be the one to tell me about what is going on," It came out as a statement rather than a question. Koichi replied, "That is what I believe."

Dismissing him, I headed toward where my father would be. As soon as I stepped through the door, I saw him. Johan had said he wondered if me and my dad were really related. He said that we had the same color and shape in the eyes but the emotion couldn't have been any more different. Love and camaraderie radiated from my eyes he said. But chichi-ue…Johan said he couldn't understand what was hidden behind my dad's eyes.

But I knew exactly what was veiled behind those caramel eyes we shared. He had been shaped-hardened-with wisdom and burden that came with being a leader. A burden I was destined to inherit. I knew my dad better than I knew myself and I was aware of his one true love: the Yuki family. Whenever he spoke, whenever he trained his forces, whenever he met with someone…it was always for the best interest of the clan. Even the marriages-both mine and Mikaila's-were being reviewed…for the betterment of the family.

"What is going on?" I demanded. Those eyes that normally made me reel with a glance didn't deter me. Whether because I was still imbued with Johan's affections or simply too caught up in adrenaline going around the area, I felt determined and strong.

My dad answered, "What? You were unable to notice? Too busy sucking face with that gaijin (2)?"

"No, how about worrying that you're going to push him over the edge like you've done before," I accused, "That you'll just rig the test so high that he fails and whisk him off to that damn 'black out' room. So that memories of the Yuki clan are erased and remain secret. And because it just so happens that the failure also forgets that their relation with me, that's just fine too isn't it? Just like Akemi. Just like Miharu."

I knew I hit a nerve as my father lashed towards me. A sword stopped both me and dad from going at it. There was oka-sama in her own outfit, losing the demure façade she wore for our guests. She looked crossly at us. Now her gaze was one to shrink under, "This is not the time for igniting old flames. Judai, as of late there has been a surge in activity by unknown entities. They are sporadic and single-minded. Any of them captured only ramble on about some kind of light and a deity. We haven't had the problem resurface until recently…more specifically, around the time you arrived with your companions."

I cursed my luck. I knew haha-ue (3) was too perceptive for her own good. Dad looked at me and demanded in a flat tone, "Anything you'd like to enlighten us on about Johan?"

_Sure. Haha-ue, chichi-ue, my fiancé and I are apart of this twisted trip down memory lane for some past life we had. And apparently people want Johan because he is some prince that could revive their light deity,_ Yubel was probably laughing at my sarcastic remark. I couldn't tell them that. Not only would it sound crazy to them, I'd also be betraying Johan's secrets. Instead I thought to tell a half-truth, "Well you see, he comes from a rather rich family with a strange history that occultists go nuts for and kidnappers would have a field day with. Though I'm surprised they found him so fast."

"That would explain why he excelled at combat with the brigade. To fend off from weird people," chichi-ue found my lie reasonable, though I looked at haha-ue and knew she saw right through it. I prepared for her to rat me out, "What a hassling life. Either way, these strangers are proving to be a nuisance and becoming increasing in number."

Both turned to me, "So what is your course of action?"

"Mine?" I asked disbelieving.

"This is over the welfare of your betrothed," my mother told me, "and if you are to the next head, it should be expectant that you should be able to lead."

I was agape. Never had they asked for my opinion and here they were handing me the ability to command the entire body of the Yuki family. This trip was quickly turning out not only a test for Johan for their blessing, but also my possible succession to the Yuki clan. And this-I realize-was a trial I could not fail.

Or I'd be endangering both my family and my love.

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

**(Third Person POV)**

Leon entered the temporary residence he and his parents kept for the past few weeks. He was in such a rush he hadn't bothered to remove his shoes. The guy heard nothing. No music. No laughter that his stepmother was infamous for. Nor the infuriating voice of his father. It was creepy and suspicious.

The only sound heard was his own footsteps as his own boots hitting the wooden flooring. Leon called, "Bridgett? Enma-teme(4)?"

There was no response. He wandered deeper into the building. Astral forms of his guardians, Yin Dragon and Yang Dragon, appeared at his side. Yang Dragon bristled as his eyes glared down the hall while Yin stood before her master. Blue eyes stared ahead. He had learned that his partners reacted to their respective affinities, darkness and light. For Yang to grow apprehensive…there was some weird light affinity about.

Leon was more tentative about his steps as he walked down the corridor, "Bridgett? Enma?"

He walked further up when a door to the left ahead of him opened. A soft voice said, "Leo?"

From the door emerged his fiancée. Her white locks were down though she was dressed in garbs befitting a kunoichi. A sword was on her hip. The former North Academia student wondered, "Mikaila, have you seen my parents? And why are you here?"

"I was looking for you, Enma-san, and Bridgett-san," she explained as she stood across from him, "but they're not here. Inari-oji-sama (5) asked for me to take you away from here. There are…complications going on."

"I noticed," Leon stepped closer but Yang materialized himself in reality to defend the brunette. The guy was surprised by his dragon summoning itself without using him. It had only occurred on occasion. And only if he was in danger.

"Worthless wyvern," was suddenly said as she kicked the young dragon away. The guy called after his companion before a blade was thrust in his abdomen. A force then rammed Leon into the wall. A sickening crack was heard as the wall he crashed into created a deep crater. He slid down to the ground, unmoving.

"It seems I used too much power-"

Laughter was heard. Mikaila whipped her head towards the noise. Leon swayed onto his feet, and his step only became stronger with each step, "Haven't even said 'I do' and you're already trying to kill me."

The girl simply crossed her arms. Her voice took a more husky tone, "I heard of your ability to endure pain and injury. Wounds that could heal faster than even the most advanced healers. An undying monster under the prince of darkness and enamored by a witch. So it truly is you reincarnated this time."

Yellow met blue as they glared at each other, "Tannim of Umbra Terrae."

_**~~~~~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~AllHailEccentricness~~~~~**_

_Kirei: I'm done!_

_Johan: Good to see you getting back into your writings._

_Kirei: Glad to be back_

_**Authoress Notes:**_

1) Chichi-ue: A very formal way to say 'father'. Thanks again Dezzy 13.

2) Gaijin: An informal and rude way of saying 'foreigner'. Let's remember, the Yuki are into keeping their blood purely Japanese

3) Haha-ue: A very formal way to say 'mother.

4) Enma-teme: Teme isn't usually used as a honorific but I've seen it used with Naruto when he addresses Sasuke. Basically Leon has no respect for his dad that he doesn't use dad for Enma and goes so far as to call his father a bastard.

5) Inari-oji-sama: Oji-san usually refers to 'grandpa' but is also used to address older men you don't know as well as uncles. In this case, Mikaila is saying Uncle Inari.

_So Johan's figured out who to talk to! Judai's set to run his family's trade for once! And it's not looking pretty for the soon to be wed couple! What's the happen? Who knows!_


	20. Raison D'etre

_Kirei: Yeah…nothing to say except sorry for the wait!_

_**~~~~AllHailEccentricity~~~~**_

"Jazz!" Johan called into the house. The young woman's head poked out from her door to the right, "Don't have to shout. What?"

"The compound's on lock down and I think you know why."

"News to me," Jazzlyn replied sarcastically before being serious, "I didn't think they'd be so fast to prepare themselves. Judai's family's really something. They're moving faster than drones and armed with some sick gear. You got a lot to live up to, Johan."

The bluenette came closer to his sibling, "You knew there was something up?"

"What's with 21 questions all of a sudden?"

"Jazzlyn."

The woman opened the door fully to show the clothes she normally wore on her investigations. Her jian on her right hip with a holster on her lower left leg where a Mark XIX Desert Eagle was hidden. A hand rested on her hip, "Yes, I knew. It's been looming around here the whole time we've been here and now the tension's rising. I'm surprised you haven't noticed."

"It's not hard to miss everything when you're not given everything," he told her. Though it came off as flippant, there was an underlying tone of accusation.

"What don't you get?"

"Everything. I don't know anything about any of this reincarnation crap that's been going on. That's why I figured to ask the player with all the cards," Johan admitted, "I'm begging you, Jazz, tell me everything. I know that if I stay oblivious, it's trouble for you and Neo."

"It's yourself you need to worry about."

"Myself?" Johan echoed confused, "Why me? Aren't you're the one the light's been attacking all this time?"

"Light doesn't mind damaging tainted scum," Jazzlyn informed him as she put her hands on her sibling's back, pushing him towards his room, "You, on the other hand, are considered a…jewel…to the whole thing. The light, no matter how desperate they are, aren't going to harm you until their deity is revived."

She opened the door to show his clothes were already out, with his weapons in their holsters. Johan was shoved before his sister shut the door. He said, "I don't get anything about this deity. I know the people of Terrae Candorem praised it, but what did that have to do with all that fighting with Judai's country."

"Haou's country," Jazzlyn corrected, "don't get the past and present mixed up. As for the whole ordeal…that was by your past life and Noita's plan."

The marksman was undressing when he paused, "Plan? I keep hearing about this plan but don't understand anything about it."

"I have no idea where the memories began for you, Johan, but for me, they began with this vision. Of an abomination destroying anything. Everything. It was horrible. The water were so filled with blood and corpses. The land was desolate. People were in agony, and it was all from one monster. It looked like your past life with this ethereal creature floating about him. This kept going on, with more and more details of it becoming clear with each time. I recall that he and Noita met for their course of action on the dream. She insisted that it was merely a misinterpretation on his part…"

_**~~~~AllHailEccentricity~~~~**_

"_I beg you, brother, please reconsider what you perceive occurred in this vision. It is without clarity so to believe that such a thing…"_

"_You know the reality of this vision as well as I," the ruler replied, "and we must halt that monstrosity's reckoning for eternity."_

_Noita demanded, "Have you gone mad? This is heresy of the utmost degree. We are to be messengers, no more-"_

_He whipped around, anger and infuriation clear on his face, "Do your ears hear the blasphemy you are sprouting? That is how every mindless follower speaks of the Great Deity. However, I know within my soul there is something amiss with the Great Deity. That this being of praise is no more than an imitation."_

"_~~~~, no more!" the priestess cried, "Even if this entity is no more than a pretender…what can be done? We are mortals, you and I. Even if it is a replica, it is still of powers unknown to us. We cannot hope to stand against it! We have not a divine grace besides the one bestowed from Great Deity you are questioning!"_

"_It is true we are bound to this land for only a set number of years. It is also certain the being in this vision circles the realms of the gods. However, I believe we were not blessed by this fraud but by some other being -the true Great Deity. How else do you explain these tidings? We must stop it."_

"_~~~~, please, no more," Noita begged, "It is too great for us to even fathom slaying…"_

_The blue-haired sovereign remarked as he walk around his downtrodden sibling, "So we are to remain silent? Passivity only empowers our tormentors, that is the basics of diplomacy and war. This is no different. Noita, we must. We cannot allow that infernal thing's existence here. The only thing to come is catastrophe for not just our people, but for peoples of lands neighboring us and those spanning across the seas. We cannot allow it! Please…Noita, to protect what's precious to both of us…please aid me." _

_**~~~~AllHailEccentricity~~~~**_

"You already know that she wasn't going to turn down her ruler and older brother. A trait I really wish I didn't inherit," Jazzlyn mused, "So I didn't have to care so much about you cause you're more trouble than you're worth, Andersen."

"Says my dear sister who has put my life in danger over forty-seven times. And that's only this year," her brother retorted as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Outside of the room, his doppleganger was leaning against a wall. One foot was pressed against the off white pain. She took a breath before continuing, "Since he wasn't as knowledgeable in magical arts, Noita was charged with concocting a way to seal this fake Great Deity forever. Though, as she stated, humans are humans…and to take on a god or even a demon of that caliber—"

"Doesn't come without a great amount of sacrifice," Johan finished. That was one of the basics of PAD training. When magic is used, there must be some ingredient or 'sacrifice' necessary to complete it. Normally, this was just taking the natural magic reserves within the body and some people—like the priestess—were more magically inclined than others. However, when the magnitude and quality of the magic is greater, the finer (and usually rarer and expensive) the ingredients and the higher the sacrifices must be. It was what alchemists, like Miku's adoptive family, called 'equivalence exchange'.

"Exactly, she calculated the sacrifice required, formulated a spell, and told him how it all could happen," Jazzlyn said.

_**~~~~AllHailEccentricity~~~~**_

"_Is this truly the single method possible?" the young sovereign asked his most trusted advisor. His confident airs were gone, showing the true fragility of the ruler. He was devastated by the stakes of the ritual. Noita laid a head on her sibling's shoulder, "I apologize, ~~~, it is the only method I could conceive. If could discover an alternate course…I would. But, this being is so above us and thus would require enough power to be able to resist…repercussions it may attempt."_

_Terrae Candorem's prince displayed weariness as he ran his fingers through his unkempt hair. He repeated the condition, "An entire country? By Night Angels…we cannot simply begin to execute people on the streets."_

"_If I may suggest a more…discreet manner to go about the sacrificial aspect?" Noita asked. Her brother nodded, "Recall our country is one of many fortuitous nations and are currently at unsteady peace with our counterpart. However if there some…incident to speak the hidden tensions…one could say a war could come of it."_

_Johan's past life spoke bluntly out of incredulity, "A war with Umbra Terra?"_

_Switching to a tactician's perspective, the priestess reported, "They are one of the few countries with enough resources and power to stand a chance against our forces. They possess military talent, with warriors that are legend. Their element is the only one that can nullify the light…especially on the one day we are weakest…and, of course, it is the one we have…personal ties with."_

"_You mean Haou?"_

"_To succeed we are to spur his battle lust, that unstable side with the desire for bloodshed and invoke his wrath," the witch replied._

_The male looked as if he was stricken with illness. His hand was against head with the other against a table, "How dark a day it will be...to raise my blade against my shadow."_

_Noita knew there was no other alternative, yet she understood how heavy this task weighed on her brother's heart. There were only four things he cherished in this world: the Umbra Terra ruler, herself, Esmeraldus, and his country. He would lose three and become scorned by the fourth. He was too kind for words…as he was undertaking the duty to save many. However, to save many, his subjects had to die. The people that had entrusted him with their lives. The followers that so willingly obeyed his whims. There is no greater sin, he thought to himself._

"_But…" the man replied, "at least this way, you could finally live without the threat looming…For that, I would sacrifice thousands of lifetimes."_

"_That shan't be necessary," she answered, "for I assure you, brother, simply this lifetime shall suffice."_

_Suddenly, arms wrapped around the young priestess. Their heartbeats were in sync in this embrace. His relief radiated through him. It calmed the witch's nerves that her words could comfort her sibling…even if it were a lie. ~~~~'s arms tightened, "I am indebted to you, my dear sister. The gratitude I feel cannot be repaid. I thank you for your endeavors…"_

_**~~~~AllHailEccentricity~~~~**_

"…however, Noita never told him the true extent of the price. What she said was only enough to seal that thing away for a couple hundred years…maybe. To seal whatever it was for this long required more…and from what I learned, the 'tainted' witch has done quite a bit for the seal's endurance over millenia and a made quite condition for the unsealing." Jazzlyn said.

"There's plenty of people that have tried doing that but not many are successful," Johan commented as he checked his handguns, "what made hers so different?"

"Life," was the response, "in order to keep this false god from being on the earth, a 'contract' was made with her death. The ward in exchange for the witch's continuous existence here. A soul unable to depart, and trapped on this plane…Living then dying a horrible death and immediately beginning all over again. But, this time is different. Somehow…we-I-broke the contract."

Johan was incredulous, "You broke it? Jazz, you didn't know about it until recently."

"You're right, I didn't," Jazzlyn said as the door slid open. She stood before her twin, "but either 'fate' or dumb luck happened to have it fall on this lifetime. There were six conditions to keep the seal intact. I don't understand them all, but all I know is that one is broken because I'm not dead yet."

"And the other five?"

Before the younger Andersen could answer, a blur of blackness flew into the woman's face. She fell back with a thump against the way. She pried the aberration off her face, "What the hell?"

There in her grasp was a small reptilian creature. It was fully black with only it's underbelly and wings a white color. Its eyes were a golden color. A dragon. However the Andersen twins recognized it as, "Yin Dragon…"

"If she's been materialized…" the marksman said.

"Then it looks like Leo's gotten himself into a bit of trouble."

_**~~~~AllHailEccentricity~~~~**_

_Kirei: And…done! Ha! I'm proud of updating after god knows how long! I can't believe I haven't forgotten the storyline for this!_

_Ne, did I confuse you? Did I leave you with more questions than answers? If so…then I've done my job! I'm leaving you with this chapter so you can unravel the mystery. Think you can understand everything before I get to the end? I'm challenging you to try! Till next time!_


	21. Marital, Martial, What's the Difference?

_Kirei: I'm sorry! I've had—still have—a lot going on in life right now that's been stressing me out or keeping me preoccupied. I have track being closer to the big competitions and I have to choose my college soon. But here's a chapter to get my mind off it._

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_Glacial Pieces:__ I'm glad you started reading it! And I have watched Angel Beats like twice since that chapter._

_Luving Randomness:__ Haha! I have done my job! And I'm glad you acknowledge the evil that is me! Kihihihihihihi!_

_**~~~~AllHailEccentricity~~~~**_

**(Recap)**

_"Worthless wyvern," was suddenly said as she kicked the young dragon away. The guy called after his companion before a blade was thrust in his abdomen. A force then rammed Leon into the wall. A sickening crack was heard as the wall he crashed into created a deep crater. He slid down to the ground, unmoving._

_"It seems I used too much power-"_

_Laughter was heard. Mikaila whipped her head towards the noise. Leon swayed onto his feet, and his step only became stronger with each step, "Haven't even said 'I do' and you're already trying to kill me."_

_The girl simply crossed her arms. Her voice took a more husky tone, "I heard of your ability to endure pain and injury. Wounds that could heal faster than even the most advanced healers. An undying monster under the prince of darkness and enamored by a witch. So it truly is you reincarnated this time."_

_Yellow met blue as they glared at each other, "Tannim of Umbra Terrae."_

_**~~~~AllHailEccentricity~~~~**_

"This misnaming business is really starting to get annoying," Leon commented as bones realigned with a sickening snap. His hands went for a katana within its ebony sheath and mounted on the walls. He held the item in his hands. Mikaila nearly smirked as she noticed the stringing fastened over the sword. She knew despite the flimsy appearance, the tie could successfully keep a sword sealed. She figured it'd be simple to overpower—

SHING!

Gusts of wind dyed a black shade rattled the house. Part of the gale formed into an arc that darted towards the kunoichi. It missed by mere centimeters but took strands of hair along with it. The arc left a gash in the wall behind her kicking up plaster dust. Lemon-colored eyes peered towards the direction of her assailant. Leon stood with a silver bladed sword lazily pointed towards Mikaila. Despite the supposedly lax grip, Leon was prepared for a fight. His eyes met Mikaila as he stated, "Tell me what you know."

"You're straight to the point. That's unlike you," Mikaila

"Correction," the brunette responded, "That's unlike Tannim. I, on the other hand, am too impatient to deal with people that beat around the bush. So, speak now or I'll have to beat the answer out of you."

Mikaila drew her own sword, "What an abusive fiance."

"Abuse would imply only one of us is attacking," he quipped as he held the sword with both hands, "But that's not the case here, is it?"

Their cue to fight was made a long while ago, however both ignored it until now. Mikaila took no time to go for an upward slash. It was met by Leon's katana. The metal clanked before scraping against each other as the combatants backed away to go for another swing. She pushed forward with a thrust that was sidestepped. However, Mikaila was able to change the direction and switch to a horizontal cut that would've taken off the brunette's head if he didn't duck. He spun on the balls of his feet from his crouched position to give a swipe that made contact with her lower leg. Mikaila stumbled back.

She held out a hand to summon pools of light on the floor and the walls. From the opening came beings that seemed to be in benevolent faced masks despite the brutish and feral body appearance. Other seemed like overgrown dogs with electricity discharging form their bodies. They crowded the narrow hall, and blocked Mikaila from view. Leon switched from a two-handed to a one-handed stance. The blade gleamed under the fluorescent lights before the monsters began to close in. It soon became a pile and the guy was left unseen, presumably consumed by the beasts.

A flash, almost like the brief sighting of black lightning, ran across the monsters' swarm. An explosion of blood and ligaments were strewn as the light beings were dismembered with one blow. However the mass of bodies were still present until as second flash struck, blasting the monsters onto the ceiling. Leon emerged from the mass, his clothes dyed in red and his hair matted from the fluid. His eyes were more reptilian-shaped and gold in color. With a flick of his wrist, blood sprang from his blade and stained the wooden floor.

"Fine, let's switch things up," he said, flipping to questioning, "You're the one that's been trying to kill Jazz, aren't you?"

His blade when for a swift thrust only to be met the backside to Mikaila's sword. Pressing forward his sword slid towards the side, forcing his blade forward once more. The kunoichi intended to use his momentum to slam into the metal in her hands. But, with an expert precision, Leon halted the weapon and reversed its direction within the same instance. It grazed Mikaila's arm, leaving a bleeding—but clean—slice. Internally, Sanies could hear Mikaila's thoughts worried about the mastery this youth had but he didn't allow it to show. Even his combat prowlness warned that the brunette wasn't to be taken lightly. Swipes swung fast with intent to injure. The style matched that of fencing, and it kept Sanies on his toes.

There had to be a way to catch the former dragon summoner off-guard. Despite the strain it took the warrior to combat Leon's persistence and celerity, Sanies began looking inward—through his 'host's' memories with the boy. One trait became obvious and tantalizing that the Terra Candorem fighter permitted some hits to make contact. Then with a strong, wide arc Leon had to hold his katana horizontally against the sword, his free hand supporting the sword. Their eyes met, "Still chasing after Andersen? You're such a kid, Leo-kun."

The tone sounded in the tone of his fiancée's. It held the agitating bubbly tone with a hint of mischief behind the words. Leon knew it and couldn't let the kunoichi tap into his anger. However, he didn't know that by simply listening was enough to even their odds. Their swords began matching each attack and evade each swing. Sanies mocked, "And if I recall correctly, it was by your blunder that you and that woman are merely a few words from becoming enemies."

A powerful downward blow intended to severely injure was blocked by the steel of Mikaila's blade. Sparks zipped as their weapons scraped again. The extra power—power fueled by anger—became evident in their power struggle. Both combatants leaned in to press their physical ability into the swords. Leon managed to push Mikaila's own blade within a hair's breath of her slender neck. Going further would cause it to bleed, "And it's thanks you that it's like that."

"Me?" came the teasing tone, "_You're_ the one that refused to let her in. It didn't involve her. It wasn't her problem. It _wasn't_ her business."

PAC!

A fist collided with the woman's face, causing her to reel onto the floor. Glares of light nearly blinded her. She halted as the katana's tip pointed less than an inch away from her face. A smile spread on her features, "Am I wrong?"

Leon pressed the sword closer, "I'm the one asking questions. What are you trying to get outta all this?"

His answer came as leg sweep that knocked him backwards. He rolled himself in a crouched position. Two katanas met at their edges, Leon and Mikaila were matched. The swords slipped around their opponent's weapon and brushed past their faces. Neither flinched. Mikaila's next strike intended for decapitation. Ducking, Leon managed to thrust the hilt of his katana into her abdomen. She gasped for breath as he kicked her away.

DA-UM!

Her back landed roughly against the wall. Sinking to the floor, Mikaila continued panting. As he approached, Leon kicked her weapon away. he quipped, "My bad, it seemed I used too much power. Game over, Mikaila."

For a moment it appeared that she resigned with her hands up in surrender. Yet, he took another step and felt unstable. With his free hand, Leon held his head. The surrounding swayed and lost focus for a moment. Drugged? It was impossible, she couldn't even land a hit! The dizziness became more intense as ambiguity overwhelmed his senses. Not failing at her opportunity, Mikaila grabbed his wrist, making him lose balance. She wrenched his arm behind him as the sword threatened to slit his throat.

"What's wrong, Leo my dear," she purred, "Feeling a little uneasy?"

It hurt to breath. It felt like sucking in glass shards, "How—"

"Did I do it? You have no _idea_ how much time I had to prepare this stage. It was only a matter of time that you stumbled in here," the kunoichi responded. Her voice shifted yet again, "Cause…you see, reincarnate of the dark, I'm quite familiar with your past life as well. You're the reason for many of my…former scars. That's why I also know of your weakness. Magic of the vilest sort found naturally that became to be known as…dragonbane, the only thing that can even stop an undying warrior and a brat such as yourself."

"So you're tryin' to use me as a barter? That's fuckin' rich," Leon commented despite how much it pained him. It was painfully obvious. Jazzlyn seemed to be the target and even the brunette couldn't deny the…lingering sentiment left between them. It was power play. Leverage. Yellow stared at blue, and the lady instantly understood his observation, "And yet still the perceptiveness has failed to slip. No matter, for you cannot stop the wheel of fate now."

There was a banging sound of the door roughly opened, "Hey, Leon, ya in here?"

He silently cursed. Both for his weakness and that the princess didn't know she was walking towards the spindle would kill her.

_**~~~~AllHailEccentricity~~~~**_

_Finally, another fighting scene done. You guys probably though that Leo was so gonna win. Well…I WAS going to but I felt like have a P.I.P (prince in peril) moment. That and…I like trolling. Ah, I can't wait, the curtain of the final act is soon to rise and the tensions that come with it are bound to cause trouble for everyone! Till next time!_

_**Review, it makes me oh so happy and wanna write more!**_


	22. Extortion

_Kirei: …I got nothing. _

_Johan: No excuses?_

_Kirei: Nope_

_Johan: No pleas to the readers?_

_Kirei: I feel abandoned already, what do you want from me?_

_Johan: A reaction?_

_Kirei: Eep…?_

_Johan: =_= I give up. Kirei doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX but does own her characters and the plot._

_**Reviewers Response:**_

_Oak-chan:__ Yes, an update. I apologize…it's not easy when you have limited access at one house and a crappy laptop at the other. What will happen? What will happen? I wonder, I wonder…_

_Luving Randomness:__ Oh so close and yet so far…at least we know that someone's rooting for Leo and Jazz to win._

_Leon: But will she be so kind about that?_

_Jazz: Not at all. She's a sadist at heart._

_Me: Hey~! …Oh who am I kidding?_

_**~~~~All Hail Eccentricity~~~~**_

Jazzlyn had thrown the door back with her jian ready while Johan was close behind with his gun in hand. Yin Dragon, who guided them, suddenly flattened her wings and head. The duel spirit whimpered as its claws scratched the air. Johan crouched and wondered, "What wrong, girl?"

His sister called out, "Hey, Leon, ya in here?"

In a much quieter tone, Johan told her, "Jazz, something's agitating her."

"But the only things that really bother her are light affinities and…" she and her sibling looked at each other as they realized, "…dragonsbane."

Even if he possessed some unnatural abilities that were attuned with dragons, Leon was still human. He still adapted to scent like they do. And it only happened faster because of dragonsbane nearly scentless odor. While any dragon could notice immediately when they were close to their weakness, Leon could only detect it when it started wrecking havoc on him. The thought was enough to have Jazzlyn worried. She rounded the corner calling his name to see the trap waiting, "…Mikaila…or am I talking to Sanies now?"

"Sanies?" Johan echoed. The name was also familiar to him except his past life had known Sanies as one of his fiercest generals-on par with Noita, Tannim, and Yubel. Jazzlyn's tone suddenly shifted, showing that Noita was in control, "Don't let his history fool you, Johan. Sanies may have been loyal to you, but he vehemently protested anything denying the 'Great Deity'. He's a traitor."

"The only traitor is you, witch," Sanies spat, "filling the lord with your bewitched spells and trickery to seal the Light from its rightful mantle. Shame for you, taint, that the seal you and this deizen of darkness concoct has weakened and is soon to perish."

Green eyes narrowed, "That's impossible."

"There were six conditions you set to both seal and unseal the ward you cast," Mikaila responded. She put the blade closer to Leon's throat so Jazzlyn nor Johan could attack while she spoke. When neither showed they were going to risk their friend's safety, the kunzite continued, "The unsealing must be on Terrae Candorem soil and it is truly shameful that you cannot recognize your own kingdom, priestess."

"…Impossible."

"That worthless bauble you created on that day needed to be destroyed…and it is in pieces now," Mikaila mocked, "And the darkness must shed the vitality of the light. I couldn't do that one alone, right Leo dear?"

"Say you're not looking too well," the silver-haired lady cooed with false concern. Her fiance would've glared if he could however trying to breath was difficult enough. His breaths were erratic and short. Noita demanded, "Enough of this, Sanies, this child of the present has nothing to do with these affairs."

"Oh but we both are aware that is untrue for if I kill him, I also slay that person you treasure above your own life. So, traitor, you can either let him die by my blade now or exchange your life for his," Sanies told her.

Even if both Noita and Jazzlyn didn't want a death on their hands, they were split on their decision. Noita, as she had when she lived, had loved Tannim with her entirety but also fully abided to her duty-even if it meant sacrifice. Ont the other hand, Jazzlyn, even if she had a rocky relationship, put her family and friends above all. Even her own life. Seeing his sister's turmoil, Johan intervened, "Mikaila, please stop this."

"My lord!" she exclaimed, even giving an exaggerated bow, "I see the witch still has you mesmerized but fear not. When the Great Deity greets you, her hold will be gone," Johan wanted to scream that the kunzite was insane. However her actions cut him off. The sound of metal slicing through flesh. Leon collapsed with blood coming out at an alarming rate. The brunette looked as if he was asphyxiating, the wound keeping him from breathing properly. Any breath seemed like a gargle of blood. He tried to stem the blood flow but Leon was losing consciousness fast from the lack of air and blood loss.

"My blade's also laced," Mikaila reported, "healing won't come fast and unless the poison's removed fast he will die within minutes. He might have a chance if he gets help from one of servants. But that's if I let you…You know my conditions. Choose quickly, Noita."

Fingers balled into fists. Noita tired to quell Jazzlyn's anger and shock, _Jazzlyn, we cannot let Sanies complete the unsealing at any cost._

_So you want me to let Leo to die just because of her? _the PAD huffed, _You're only seeing this as me losing a friend. But like he said, Leon's not the only one dying. Tannim will die too! You're going to let him die after you've finally met him again? After he's forgiven you?_

Met with the same vigor and passion her brother pleaded to her with, Noita was stunned. She then asked…_Then are we to let the Light win?_

_I know you've lived life not trusting anyone, but Noita, if there's anything I can believe in…it's that those I care about will not let me down. If I can't do it…they certainly can_, with that, Jazzlyn stepped towards her enemy, "You win, Mikaila, just let Johan take Leo immediately."

"Jazz!" her twin cried indignantly reaching out to stop her. Yet…she grabbed his wrist, "This is what we're meant to do, Johan…but if you really don't want to lose…you have find a way to fight back."

Johan hated that about his sister. She seemed to learn how to disarm anyone, himself included. Seeing the blood form on the ground, the detective knew there was cause for her urgency. While he tried to make makeshift bandages, Mikaila summoned an astral hand that shot out and slammed Jazzlyn against the wall. The impact left the bluenette seeing bursts of blackness. Faintly she could hear her brother's voice before the vice on her started squeezing the life from her. The dark spread across her vision.

"Jazzlyn!" Johan called. A glaring blade kept him from running to her. That sweet-yet malicious-face never changed from her smile, "Iya, iya Johan-san, your role is important but it's not time yet. At the very least do what your dear sister asked."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Everything is for you, milord~!" Mikaila answered, "so please bear this a little longer, alright? Til then, ja ne~!"

A sudden streak of light blinded Johan. It was just like a flash bang. The blast left him disoriented and unbalanced. When it died down both Mikaila and Jazzlyn were gone. He cursed the turn of events as he kneeled by his friend. He kept hearing incoherent strained syllables and could imagine the string of obscenities Leon was thinking. He used cloths to blot and slow the bleeding but hadn't seen it for himself. Knowing asking was useless, the PAD gingerly removed the cloth. Underneath was a horrible splotch of red. Looking closer Johan could see that she sliced all the way to the vocal cords. And this was being nice? Any normal person would be dead by now, especially since she hit another place that was threatening to cut off the pathway to the lungs…Johan was no medic. He didn't even know where to start with this…What had Mikaila said on having a chance?

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard, a voice in the distance. It was a female voice crying outu to someone. At first, the marksman could not recognize it until he filtered out the desperation in the lady's voice. It was Bridgett. She kept demanding to return to the guesthouse to look for her stepson. He heard panicked pace of high heels and Enma's words trying to calm her. They came closer and he knew he couldn't hide it. A gasp and sobs were enough to know.

Suddenly a voice besides him said, "What happened here?"

Koichi. Johan didn't hear the butler approach. As expected of Judai's family, he assumed. He started to lie, "Someone-"

"Mikaila, correct?" Green eyes widened, "Johan-san, I may serve Yuki-sama but I am not so ignorant when something's amiss-such as this all being a ploy from insane occultists or kidnapping. I am also not so foolish to tell when magic is afoot so please tell me truthfully what transpired."

"Mikaila filled the entire guesthouse with poison that's affection Leo. She slit his throat knowing he could possibly survive because of…" Johan tried to think how to explain the draconic ability his friend.

"Accelerated regeneration?" Koichi asked. The younger man was surprised by the butler's knowledge of the situation, "And I'm assuming this poison is stunting the healing process," the man mused, "fascinating…Johan-san, please get water for me."

The said male raised a brow, "Eh? What for?"

"Us shinobi have become acquainted with our own 'magic' that you have yet to discover," Koichi gave a coy smile, that if Johan didn't know better, was similar to a demon's.

_**~~~~All Hail Eccentricity~~~~**_

Water dripped onto Jazzlyn's face. The coolness forced her sense to awaken. Her head felt like it was ran over by a jackhammer. Disoriented, it still took her a while to clear her vision. When it did, she noticed the rocky terrain above and around her. A cavern. The woman wanted to laugh. It seemed her demist was always coming amidst damp, dark dens.

However, she didn't have the time. She needed to grasp how deep she was in. Her back already felt a jagged rock stabbing into her spine. She moved her arms-or rather she tried. Chains restrained her upper body with her hands wrenched behind her back. Then she nudged her legs and immediately regretted it. An inaudible gasp escaped her lips as pain shot through her calves. Looking down she examined the binding on her legs. Stakes. The metal was driven straight through her flesh and muscle and plunged into the ground. She quipped, "Because it's not a sacrifice ritual without chains and stakes. Maybe I should grateful. At least I'm not crucified."

"So you're up," she heard a short distance from where she was bound. From the shadows Jazzlyn could make out part of Mikaila's figure, "How's it feel to know you're going to pay for your deceptions?"

"I haven't deceived anyone," Jazzlyn stated matter-of-factly. The PAD glanced down to see the inscriptions and the makings of a spell circle. It was all colored red. Jazzlyn did not want to think what it was. Returning her focus to the kunoichi before her, she said, "And even if I did, this life or previous, I think it's worth keeping that _demon_ you call a god locked up."

WHAP!

The bluenette's cheek burned from the slap she received. Her turquoise locks were pulled to stare into golden spheres, "I will enjoy destroying you. I will make you wish I could end your misery."

These words were all directed towards the priestess of Terrae Candorem. This was Sanies releasing his malice towards Noita. It should have been Noita responding however the soldier was scowling towards Jazzlyn's form. She didn't take kindly to any creul person like him. Especially when it was threatening people she cared for, "Heh, your breath's doing the work for you, dogmatic bastard."

_Jazzlyn, please stop. This is not your fight,_ Noita chided. The PAD answered, _A little late to be saying that. Sides, Noita, even if I'm a reincarnation, I'm still you…and…I really, really don't like this ass._

A low growling halted their conversation. Sanies warned, "Stay your mouth, child."

"Pretty hard to do when you have me against my will."

The reincarnated general retorted, "Call it a mar of misfortune for make no mistake," he pulled his faced closer to him, "By the moon's peak you'll be slain in celebration of the Great Deity's resurrection."

_**~~~~All Hail Eccentricity~~~~**_

_Ack! How could I? That was probably multiple counts of character abuse. And…do I care? Not exactly. Slitting the throat? A classic but interesting. And imprisonment…jeez, I don't give Jazz a break. _

_Oh no! things are taking turns for the worst! Is there any hope? Will someone be saved or doomed? Find out next time!_


	23. Authoress's Note

To my readers,

First and foremost, I'm sorry this isn't the update you might've been waiting for. I hate that feeling as well and hate that I'm doing this to my loyal readers. I'm sorry for the extended absence and the extremely hiatus I've put all my works onto. Apparently, college is more time consuming than high school in some aspects. Others, not so much. I won't blame my school work nor work for this break since there have been many times I've been able to write but can't find the motivation to write. That and I'm also on a RP site that I've been working on my characters there.

…I'm rambling so I'll get to why I have this note: Did I lose all my readers? I'd just like to gauge where I am with some so I can prioritize for the summer. Also, I need help with the writer's block. Um…any ideas? And…any ways to refresh the fandom in my head without having to rewatch the whole series (sorry, that's way too many episodes to rewatch when I'm trying to expand on my listing)?

Yeah, other than that…I don't think I have much. Um…how are you all? Hopefully good, ne? Uh…certain fandoms you're in that you'd like me to write for/get in? Also a thanks for the PMs in my inbox, I'm not dead I assure you. By the way, I don't bite so don't be afraid to shoot me a PM or find me on any other site I'm on (I'm Kirei Ryuusei on every place I join). I don't know, just feels cool when you can talk to your readers and such.

Again, rambling.

'Til Next Time,

Kirei Ryuusei


End file.
